Jailbait
by donttouch
Summary: Tony has to become jailbait in Guantanamo, trying to find terrorists, but as they can't get in contact with him anymore Gibbs wants him out and gets a shock of a lifetime when Tony may be destroyd for life. Rated T, slash, torture. The story is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"It's not right!" Kate argued, "it's not fair to Tony!"

"I can't help him Kate, he has to go to jail" Gibbs sighed.

"But it's too dangerous! People will recognize him! How could Shepard even THINK of such a thing! Personally, I think-"

"Tell me, Agent Todd, what do you PERSONALLY think?" Shepard asked from behind Kate.

Kate turned around and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Personally, I think you're holding a grudge against him because HE killed your toy froggy, instead of you" Kate sneered.

"Agent Todd! You are out of line! Agent Gibbs, I would appreciate it if you kept your agents under control!" Shepard said and marched off.

"Off the record, good work, on the record, sit down and shut up before she fires you" Gibbs said.

Kate sat down.

As Tony came walking down the stairs, he looked kind of lost.

"Tony, are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Nothing'll be like spending at least a month in a stinking hellhole with a bunch of guys that may or may not recognize and kill me? I'm super! Yay me" Tony said, sarcasm dripping.

"DiNozzo.." Gibbs started.

"No, really, it's fine, it's my job, and I'll have to do it.. good thing I have a life insurrance though" Tony added as an afterthought.

"I will not have you think like that Anthony" Ducky said, having just walked in with Abby.

"So you heard?" Kate asked.

"We did, stupid director bitch" Abby muttered.

"Agreed" Mcgee said unexpectedly, making the others look at him. He looked up, "what? It's not right, everyone that knows about this knows it's revenge because you shot froggy boy"

"So the other testicle finally dropped Mcgeek? Good for you" Tony grinned.

"Shut up Tony" Mcgee sighed, looking into his paperwork again.

"Enough! We have work to do, Tony, go prepare" Gibbs growled.

"Uh oh" Abby said as Tony's face got whiter.

"uh oh what?" Gibbs growled.

"You used his first name..." Kate said with big eyes.

"I'm not allowed to use it?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, honestly, you always say DiNozzo this and DiNozzo that, and you never use Anthony's first name, unless.." Ducky said, leaving it hanging.

"Unless what? Not psychic here" Gibbs said, exasperated.

"Unless you think something's going to happen.. boss" Mcgee said as Gibbs glared at him.

"So that's what this is about? Fine! DiNozzo! Go get ready! NOW!" Gibbs growled.

Tony got up, and left along with Abby and Ducky, mumbling something under his breath, Gibbs picked it up.

"Great, he used my first name, now I'm REALLY glad I have that life inssurance"

Gibbs shook his head, sometimes, Tony could be very hard to understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees??? You likey?


	2. Tony goes to jail

It was one month later. Tony had built some serious muscles, and gotten very thin and haggard, letting his beard grow, changing eyecolour with contacts, and shaving his hair even shorter.

His cover was being Tony's twin brother, the evil twin, Michael, which was fine by Tony.

It was time to go to jail, and Gibbs would be the one who brought him there, their target was terrorists, and this would be Tony's cover as he was on his way to Guantanamo bay. Not even the guards knew Tony wasn't a terrorist, although they made sure the bosses knew.

"Come on, I'm buying you a pizza before you go to jail" Gibbs said.

"Now I KNOW I'm going to die" Tony complained.

"Fine, no pizza" Gibbs sighed and started the engine again.

"Not complaining though! Pizza in stomach is good" Tony said.

Gibbs chuckled and turned the engine off again, as Gibbs walked inside and then came out again, with pizza and coffee.

Tony ate like he'd never tasted food before, and drank his coffee.

"You know our targets?" Gibbs asked.

"Chris Appelgate, Ashim Rashad, George Ishmed, I know" Tony said, "but there's a lot of guys who knows me.. uh.. my brother"

"I know, and don't worry, I'm staying down there, coming to visit you every now and then, as interrogation expert of course" Gibbs said, "good thing you speak Russian"

"Yep" Tony said, "I gotta pee"

"Come on, I gotta go with you" Gibbs sighed and opened Tony's door, helping Tony out of the car with all his chains. People started backing away, and Gibbs led him into the toilet, where he freed Tony so he could pee.

"This wont be easy, Tony" Gibbs sighed.

"Don't I know it" Tony replied as he washed his hands and let Gibbs cuff him again.

Gibbs brought Tony inside and Tony was taken away.

He didn't meet Tony the next day. He wasn't allowed. Not the next day either. And not the next. A whole week went, and he still couldn't meet Tony.

Another week and Gibbs wanted to pull Tony, but Shepard had problems doing it.

Another week.

And another.

And finally, he was allowed to get Tony.

He walked down the corridor, and to a door, it was opened, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Tony looked like a ghost, he was attatched to an IV, Gibbs could see all the bones in his body, his eyes were dead, and he didn't speak. He had sutures in his face, and fading bruises also.

"Tony, hey" Gibbs said, looking into Tony's dead eyes.

Tony didn't reply, didn't even look at him.

"What the HELL did you do to him?" Gibbs growled, "THIS, is s FEDERAL Agent! If this is how you treat guests, I want to know how ou treat prisoners!"

He got no appolgy as he had to carry Tony out into the car, and take the IV with him. As he came to the airport, and lifted Tony out of the car and carried him to the plane, Tony had yet to talk or indicate he was even with him.

The happy faces of his teammates, turned grim as they saw Gibbs carry the lump packed in a blanket.

"Good thing I brought supplies and the hospital bed" Ducky mumbled as they boarded the plane.

Gibbs lay Tony down in the bed, placing him on his back, laying the bones that used to be muscles, on the bed in correct order, as Ducky changed the IV.

"What did they do to him?" Abby asked as she looked at her friend.

"Dunno.. but I'm sure as hell going to find out" Gibbs growled.

Ducky did an examination, and sighed.

"He's malourished, dehydrated, and he has so many cuts and bruises.. luckily there's no signs of sexual trauma, he might never.. be the same.. psychological trauma can be very hard to-"

"I'm right here Ducky" came the weak voice, making everyone turn to the ghost in the bed, "I'm not dead yet" Tony whispered.

Gibbs looked at him and smirked.

"You're safe now Tony, you can sleep" he said and went to sit down.

A boney hand wrapped around his wrist, with no strength at all.

"Please stay" Tony whispered, Gibbs grabbed a chair and sat down in it, as he lay his hand on Tony's arm without a word.

Ducky put a heart monitor on Tony and a nasal canula with oxygen, which Tony seemed to fear just a tiny bit.

"It's alright Anthony, it's only oxygen" Ducky smiled warmly, "do you want something to sleep on?"

Tony's heart monitor beeped faster as he seemed to have a flashback.

"Yes.. PLEASE..I just want to sleep"

"Boys, give him something to sleep on.. fucking terrorist"

Tony got smacked right in the head, beaten again and again.

"Please.. please I'm a federal Agent"

"We haven't heard THAT around here.. stupid terrorists"

"I'm NOT a terrorist.. please.. I just want to sleep"

Tony was gasping for air and his heart monitor was beeping faster and faster.

"He can't take this in his state" Ducky said, "i have to sedate him"

"Do it" Gibbs said, and Ducky pushed the drugs into the IV port.

Tony's eyes were fighting against the impending darkness, andGibbs's heart broke as he saw the struggle get weaker, and finally, Tony closed his eyes, fading into sleep.

It was going to be a long way back, but Gibbs lay a silent promise that he would be there every step of the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeees??? Reviews?? Anyone? PLEASE? desperate begging from starved author


	3. The road to recovery

Tony was relieved as Gibbs told him he would be taken care of in his own home, a small house, where Gibbs said he had vacation days and would spend time with him, and someone from the team wuld be there if he couldn't.

As they set Tony up at his home, and he could finally lay in his own bed, Tony asked Gibbs if he could stay with him, and keep the lights on. Gibbs agreed of course.

Ducky was of course concerned with the lack of weight, and the fact that he was half catatonic, sometimes they couldn't find any sign of Tony when they spoke to him, sometimes, he would speak again. Some bones hadn't healed properly, and were twisted, some had been rebroken several times in a short period of time, and Tony told Gibbs he had to reset them himself. It seemed Tony only felt completely safe when Gibbs was around.

Tony had so much to tell Gibbs, to explain, to express, but he just couldn't. Every time those memories turned up, and welled up under the surface, he would suddenly blanc out. Everything just seemed to stop. And he knew it was because he couldn't, or wouldn't, think about it. It was as if he was fighting a battle against himself, and the darker side was winning even though he didn't realy want it to. Or maybe he did, but didn't understand it. How did it all come to this? Why did this happen?

Flashback:

_It had all gone smoothly until he'd said goodbye to Gibbs, and was transported inside. The first thing they did was remove his clothing and not replace it with anything. The next thing he knew, he had a black bag over his head and became completely desorientated and confused. Then the beating started. They told him to not make a whisper, to be silent, and he was. Always was good at taking orders, Tony had thought to himself then. It wasn't until the third dy of not sleeping, and utter darkness all the time, no food and almost no water, that he knew he would never break this case. It wasn't until two weeks later that he gave up on Gibbs getting him out. And then he would b too scared to tell anyone he was a federal agent, like it wasn't enough that the guards were beating him half to death when it suited them, constantly waking him up, asking stupid questions, no, if he told anyone he was a federal agent, the terrorists would recognize him immediatly, but call him their brother and pretend he was a well known terrorist. Either way, he was totally screwed. _

End flashback.

"...come back to me Tony? Hello in there?" Gibbs's voice broke through the darkness, and Tony saw Gibbs hovering over him, snapping his fingers. He stopped when he saw Tony blink and look at him.

"Hi" Tony said.

"Hey you.. listen, Duck told me we could start with a little soup.. or broth, but broth tastes like crap warmed over, so I think maybe tomato soup'll do it" Gibbs said.

It was enough to make the heartmonitor beep faster.

_What the hell? I only said tomatosoup? Why does he react like this? What did I do wrong? Why can't he tell me?_

Gibbs's thoughts were racing a million miles per second, making it hard for him to make a descision.

"They gave me blood" Tony breathed. Gibbs almost couldn't hear it, but he froze when he heard it.

"They gave you blood?" he asked dumbly. _Get a grip, Tony wouldn't lie about something like that you stupid old bastard! Now come on! Focus!_

"They wante me to.. to eat it.. and when I wouldn't, they'd pour it down my throat.. they.. it was my own blood.." Tony said.

_They fed him with his own blood? Sick bastards! I'm going to find them, empty them of blood and ma-_

"Don't even think about going after them.. this is the government we're talking about Boss" Tony mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet" _I need you Tony. I need you to.. to make me safe again, to let me know you're still you , _"and call me Gibbs, or Jethro, or whatever suits you" _Why don't I care what he calls me? I should care, he works UNDER me! I'm his boss! I shouldn't get this attatched!_

"Gibbs then" Tony mumbled, "I'm very tired"

"I know, but look, I brought this, drink this at least?" Gibbs asked, holding out a glass of water to Tony.

Tony lifted his hands, but as Gibbs slowly let go of the glass, Tony's hands and arms were drooping, an Gibbs pushed them down way to easily, lifting Tony's head up and letting him take agonizingly slow sips of the precious water. When Tony looked at him, he removed the glass and was pleased that it was almost completely empty.

"Good work" Gibbs said.

"That's all I need" Tony smiled and closed his eyes.

_I'm an idiot. I had my chanses with Gibbs. He wouldn't kill me now, would he? Why am I even thinking about this? Why do I need him so much? I need him to push me.. and hold me.. maybe even... stop thinking about it stupid Tony! I should tell him! I should tell him what exactly? 'hey Gibbs, I've been secretly longing for your body against mine for years now, so, your bed or mine?' Yeah, cause he wouldn't smother me with a pillow right now if I did. Stupid brain. Stupid thoughts! Why can't I concentrate on getting better? Why am I even THINKING about telling Gibbs? Bad brain, very bad brain. Sleep. Sleeeep... sleeeeeeeeeeep... can't. I gotta say it!_

"I love you" Tony mumbled and instantly fell asleep.

He didn't see the look Gibbs gave him.

Didn't feel the touch of Gibbs's arm on his, didn't feel the kiss planted on his forehead.

And he didn't hear the whispered

"_I love you too Tony" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: You likey? okay, okay, somewhat confused everyone? Kate's alive and Shepard is director? I KNOW! I should've told you guys, but I'm a little tired these days.. I needed someone with a grudge against Tony, and who better than a psychopatic bitch like Shepard who's used to get her own way? And I like writing Ziva, but felt Kate would be more appropriate in this setting. And besides, twilight never happened... did it? wink

Thanks for all the delicious reviews, and I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I'm still at the stupid hospital and trying to get better with a stupid stupid Internet connection that doesn't work half the time. I'll do my very best :)

Thank you guys! I love reviews and that people like this story, I woke up to 27 messages from fanfiction! Loved it! Thanks :D


	4. Well used pillow

"Hey Tony" Gibbs's voice said.

"Gibbs? How.. where?" Tony asked, "please get this off me"

_"So how did they get you in.. you're not real, are you?" Tony asked, "of course you're not, I'm going crazy in here, because I'm all alone in this stupid darkness, no touching except the beatings which I'm actually sartingt to APPRICIATE here.. silly silly stupid brain not working.. bah.. I'm going to go crazy in here"_

"He's just mumbling sir" a guard Tony had named Tommy, said.

"What have you.. this is.. this is outrageous! This man is going to DIE! Tomorrow he would've been dead! This is unacceptable, get that hood off him!" a voce rang out. Male. Weird. The hood was removed and Tony stared up at this new lifeform on his tiny planet.

"No reaction to lights, even though he should have, malnourished, boss, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo junior of the NCIS, sent here as part of the undercover operation Jailbait" the new lifeform said. Tony looked at him, seeing that the guy actually looked like an old friend of him. Mark. That blond hair was unmistakingly. And those brown eyes. But he also was here, in Guantanamo, he would hurt him, hurt him more, "And he's my friend.. Tony, Tony do you remember me? It's me, Mark"

Tony frowned. "No, no get away from me you nasty bastard" he tried to scream it, and it sounded good in his ears.

Tony's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. Gibbs was already fuzzing over him.

"Finally.. hey Tony, Tony it's okay" Gibbs said, as he flicked the light on, and Tony's eyes looked around the room.

"Mark" Tony mumbled. _I have to tell him about Mark, I think Mark'll help us, tell us what's really going on down there, help us get the terrorists, come on mouth, open! Come ON! _"Mark knows.. he was there.. Mark's a doctor and he could help.. help us finish Jailbait, I could go ba-"

"Stop right there Tony! Stop it! You're not going back there! I can't believe yo.. Tony? Hello in there?" Gibbs sighed as he saw the blanc expression on Tony's face; "why you Tony? Huh? Why did you have to go through all this? Why did I go in there and expect you to have them cuffed and ready, grinning at me with those bright green eyes? But when I saw you there.. you didn't even know it was me, did you?"

"Yes I did" Tony said, "and you didn't give me a chance to say hello before you went off on the guards"

"You heard all that?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid.. it just.. it just takes a little while for me to process everything, you know?" Tony asked.

"No.. actually I don't know Tony" Gibbs sighed, sitting down next to his bed.

"And here I was thinking you were probably Jesus reborn" Tony said, chuckling low as he strated to cough violently. Gibbs lifted his upper body up, rubbing small circles in his back as he coughed up something int a basin very neatly placed in his lap, "huh, didn't notice when that came there" Tony commented without thinking.

"You've been laying down a lot lately Tony, so I figured, if you start coughing, or puking, you should have something to throw up in" Gibbs said and moved to lay Tony down again.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied.

"Did you hear what I said last night?" Tony whispered.

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes, and saw that last spark of hope ignite.

"I did" Gibbs smirked, "did you hear what I said?"

"No?" Tony asked.

"I said I love you too" Gibbs smirked, as he leant forwards and kissed Tony smack on the lips. It was like fire with ice, hot and chilled at the same time, love and buildt up feelings inside. Gibbs broke off as Tony's heartmonitor indicated that his heart was going too fast. They were both panting, but Tony used the longest time recovering.

"I should make you s-"

"Can.. could you, hold me? I mean.. when.. when you're done in the kitchen and all.. I just.. I want to watch one of those.. sappy old movies" Tony said.

Gibbs smirked, "of course I can". As he returned with the broth, and helped Tony spoon something into his mouth, swallowing it down with water, disappointed at how litle Tony ate, he put it on the table, turned on the tv and put hte movie on, giving the controller to Tony, and crawling in behind him, so Tony's upper body rested on Gibbs's upperbody.

"Much better than my pillow" Tony mumbled.

"Your pillow has silk covers Tony, my t shirt is cotton, I smell, and you still think I'm a better pillow?" Gibbs asked.

"Not only better.. much better" Tony said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, yeah, slashiness needed to occour, but not in a big scale.. yet!! AHAHAHA! I need some love here people! Some SERIOUS love.. and I'm in a hospital and I have a SERIOUS toothache, can't even chew 'cause it's too swollen...

Reviews eases the pain? giggles


	5. Knowing when to push

Gibbs looked down at the sleeping form of Tony. The heartmonitor told him Tony was still alive, and the slight movement of Tony's chest, told him he was still breathing. The kiss they had shared told him that Tony was still there, still with him, even when he got lost in thoughts. The next step would be to get Tony to talk. That would be the hard part. Press too little, and Tony would go under. Press too hard, and Tony would retreat into his own mind. It was a thin line to walk on, but right now, Gibbs would settle for just watching Tony sleep.

_He's so.. thin.. so small, like a 16 year old kid.. yet I know him, I know his interests, his hobbies, hat he loves eating, what he likes drinking, hell, I even know how he likes his steak. Medium rare. Huh. Imagine that. And come to think of it, I always knew Tony flirted a little extra with guys. Maybe I was jealous. Okay, I was. Seriously. I still am. He's so sweet when he's sleeping, but right now, he looks like a ghost. Acts like a ghost. I believe that if you didn't know Tony was there, you'd just forget him. But not me. I love him. Agh, my thoughts are so confusing, how can I say I'd never forget him? Maybe because I've spent every single day of my life, sinse I met him, thinking about him. I dunno. Really don't. Great, now I'm arguing with myself inside my head. _

Gibbs sighed, and Tony stirred slightly, his eyes opening slightly as he smiled.

"Hey" Gibbs said.

"Hi" came the hoarse reply. Gibbs filled up the glass and held it so Tony could drink. When he was done, Gibbs place it on the nightstand again.

"You feel like talking?" Gibbs asked.

"About what?" Tony asked innocently.

"You know what" Gibbs said, biting his lip, he didn't mean for this to be their first fight, didn't mean to push Tony into talking if he wasn't ready.

"I want to Jet.. I said Jet.. you.. uh.. okay with that?" Tony asked.

"I'm okay with anything you'd like to call me Tony, just don't call me boss" Gibbs said.

"Can't promise anything, not stable n the old coconut you know" Tony smirked and chuckled as Gibbs chuckled with him.

"So.." Gibbs said, letting the rest hang in the air. _So Tony, tell me how it was like spending a month with scarce food, no physical touch of affection, no nothing, in complete darkness._

"You know when you loose all feeling of time? I lost that. All I could see was darkness because of the stupid bag.. still light sensitive, but I'm.. scared, okay? Scared of the darkness, scared what could hide in there. Sometimes they'd sneak up on me, like, when I was trying to get a little sleep, they'd sneak up on me, and hit me, like, in the stomach or something, sometimes in the head... and.. the first person I saw, was Mark.. he's a friend you know, he knew I was there and he couldn't.. I.." Tony started mumbling and then he was blanc again.

Gibbs sighed. Tony had a very long way to recovery. It felt like Toy was balancing a thin line of sanity and insanity, of being able to talk and not. To Gibbs, it seemed like anytime Tony started talking about what he felt on the inside, he retreated and went blanc. When he talked about what happened, Gibbs would have to keep him to the parts that didn't involve feelings.. which was impossible. Gibbs shuttered involuntarily as he thought about the things Tony had let slip.

_"...they made me drink my own blood...total darkness...no sense of time.." _

Lost in thoughts, Gibbs started fuzzing with Tony's hair, running his hands through the now long hair he and Ducky had washed.

"You want me to cut your hair Tony?" Gibbs asked. No response. Gibbs sighed as he still ran his fingers through Tony's hair, rubbing Tony's left shoulder with his left hand.

_How did it get this far Tony? If you can't talk about this without retreating into yourself when it get's too hard, how can you go back to a normal life? How can you ever work again? It's not that I don't mind taking care of you, and I don't care if I have to do it for the rest of my life, but you.. you're still so young, you've been full of energy for so long. And now you're a transparent ghost, hiding from the world, from yourself, eve though you're trying so hard to be open, to share with me. And I want you to share with me.. I just wish you could do it without going.. like this. becoming a shell. Like you're leaving your body. _

"I love you Tony" Gibbs whispered and kissed the side of Tony's head.

"I love you too Jet" Tony mumbled, raising his head slightly.

"Welcome back" Gibbs smiled warmly.

"I left again? Crap" Tony sighed, "why do i do that?"

"I dunno.. but it's going to be okay.. you want me to cut your hair?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah.. I kinda look like a girl now" Tony said, making them both chuckle.

"You've never looked like a girl, and you wont ever, but you could do with a haircut" Gibbs smirked, coaxing Tony's body up so he could get out of the comfy bed. Gibbs lay Tony down again and grabbed the plate of broth, leaving the room with the door open as he scraped the leftover broth into the trashcan, before placing the dish in the dishwasher. Then he went to the bathroom, grabbing a scissor before going back into the room, helping Tony sit with a lot of pillows before starting to cut Tony's hair.

As Gibbs finished it, his heart broke. Tony was so thin, eyes bulging, cheeks hollow and sunken in, all the bones in his face standing out, and the skin too pale.

"Does it look good?" Tony asked.

_You look like you've come from a concentration camp. _"Yeah Tony, you're perfect.. let me get some more broth, you need to get your strength back" Gibbs smiled warmly before gathering the hair and bringing it with him to the trashcan.

Gibbs leant on the counter, knuckles whitening. He had been so close to loose Tony, to loose him forever. Gibbs drew a deep breath, blinking away the tears threatening to overtake him. He drew another one. Too close. And this Mark. Mark was the first person Tony had seen. Not Gibbs. Mark. Suddenly Gibbs felt guilty, he should be happy that Tony was alive at all! Not getting angry he wasn't the one to save him. Talk about the knight in shining armour complex for you. Gibbs cooked the broth, and brought it back into the room where Tony was sleeping. Gibbs smiled and put the broth on the bedside table before walking over to Tony.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I made some broth" Gibbs said. Tony blinked tiredly and looked up at him.

"Food?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and got the broth, feeding Tony one mouthful at the time. This time, Tony ate all of it.

"Good boy" Gibbs smirked, placing the plate on the bedside table again before, without Tony even asking, lifting him, and sliding in behind him.

"Much better than any pillow" Tony mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: All hail DPB and all that, goes for the whole damn story.  
AN: Stupid teeth! hate. Okay, it's kinnda building up here, but I thought you should get to know both Gibbs and Tony a little better first.. heheheh...

Yay! Reviews? glares at the screen and into your eyes on the other side You are in my power, you will leave a review! giggle


	6. Shutdown, brekadown, same difference

"Stop.. please.. please don't"

Gibbs woke up, startled, by Tony's mumbling, and then the heart monitor started beeping way too fast for his liking. He tried waking Tony, who's breath now came in short gasps. Gibbs lifted the thin body up before silently sliding out from underneath him. He turned around to wake Tony up and froze. Tony's eyes were half open and he was clearly trying to breathe, he looked desperate as his long fingers grabbed Gibbs's wrist. With one hand, Gibbs turned the oxygen up, with the other, he grabbed his cellphone, speed dialling Ducky.

_"Doctor Mallard"_

"Duck! You gotta get over here, something's wrong!" Gibbs growled into the phone.

_"Ten minutes"_

Gibbs hung up, brushing away a few sweaty strands of hair from Tony's forehead. Tony's eyes started closing. Gibbs frowned as the heartmonitor started beeping even faster.

"No no no NO! Tony, look at me! Come on! Tony! Hey, focus here, look at me, you are NOT doing this! I just got you back, you don't get to leave me! Not like this! Not now! You understand me?" Gibbs growled, hints of panic and determindness in his voice.

But Tony's eyes still closed, his breathing becoming even more shallow, sweat runnin down, hands and feet locked in an unnatural position by the lack of oxygen. His lips were tainted blue, and Gibbs almost cried out and shook the fragile body, feeling utterly helpless.

"Tony PLEASE! I'm begging you! Don't do this! I can't live without you, I can't do this without you! You're everything to me, please.. I'm begging you.. please" Gibbs said, frightened tears running down his face, as he stroked the sweaty hair on Tony's head. Tony's heart monitor was now beeping even faster, and then it showed no sign of life, the fragile body in the bed was no longer breathing, Tony's heart was no longer beating. Eyes a little open, mouth half open, face contorted in pain, Tony was gone. But Gibbs refused to accept the possibility of loosing Tony forever, straddled Tony, and started CPR.

"Come on dam you! You don't get to do this to me! I'm a selfish bastard Tony, and I'm telling you that you can't leave!" Gibbs growled as he pushed down on Tony's chest repeatedly, breathing hot, shaky air into Tony's lungs twice, before resuming the heartcompressions, "coe on come on come on, BREATHE!" Gibbs growled as he once again breathed twice into Tony's mouth. But Tony's body was still limp, still laying too still, not breathing, not coughing, not doing anything. Gibbs let out a yelp of frustration as time seemed to race forwards, "not giving you up Tony! Never! I'll do this forever if I have to!" Gibbs said, tears stil lrunning down his face as he started hitting Tony in the chest, hard. Once. Twice.

A beep from the monitor. Gibbs's head snapped up as he held his breath, waiting for the next one. Another beep, and the monitor steadied into a rythm as Gibbs jumped off Tony, and Tony started coughing, eyes sluggishly trying to focus on their surroundings, trying to take in everything. Gibbs lifted the fragile body up, holding him close, rocking him back and forth while Tony coughed and gasped for breath.

"Easy, easy Tony, it's okay, it's fine, I love you, it's okay, I'm right here" Gibbs soothed as he held the back of Tony's head, and under his arms so Tony'd feel safe. Finally, the door downstairs opened and he heard Ducky's and Abby's voices. And Kate's. And McGee's. Gibbs lay Tony's body down again, actually flinching when he saw Tony's dazed eyes look up at him.

"Hey you" GIbbs smiled warmly, eyes showing all the words he didn't dare speak; "you rest.. I'll fend off the wolves, okay? Ducky'll be in here in a minute or two" he finished, stroking Tony's chin slowly. Tony's reply was closing his eyes and sighing loudly, as Gibbs turned around to see Ducky standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Ducky asked.

"He started mumbling, then he had trouble breathing, and then his heart stopped beating.. I gave him CPR, and he got back.. I need you to take a look at him" Gibbs said, running a hand through his hair as he walked past Ducky.

"You forgot the last thing you gave him" Ducky said, making Gibbs turn around, "Love, Jethro, love and hope" Ducky smiled warmly and Gibbs smirked, walking down the stairs, seeing the wondering faces of his employees.

"He's resting" Gibbs said sharply, "his heart stopped, but he's okay now" he continued before it finally hit him. He could've lost Tony for good. This whole thing could've ended right there and then. It could have ended with a funeral, and the loss of the love of his life, it was so fast. The darkness was still clawing at Tony, still trying to get him back. Gibbs swore and went into the bathroom, throwing up after locking the door, sinking down on the bathroom floor, angry, frustrated, frightened tears streaming down his face as he started sobbing. He hid his face in his hands, and didn't notice the door opening, and flinched when he felt someone sit next to him, holding him.

Half an hour later he just sat there, face still hidden in his hands.

"You better now?" Abby's voice asked. Gibbs removed his hands and Abby gave him a wet towel, which Gibbs used to wipe his face before nodding. "Good.. Gibbs, listen, if you need to talk I'm right here, and there's no time like the present" Abby said.

"I almost lost him today.. I had to litterally hit him, not just do compressions, but actually hit him in the chest. And I just...all of this.. it's so much, for him AND for me" Gibbs sighed.

"I can't tell you if he'll be okay, but I can tell you he's going to fight" Abby said, "have you told him you love him yet?" GIbbs's head snapped up and he looked into Abby's expecting face, "haha, you did, you told him, he loves you too, right? He said it first I suppose..YAY! He's going to fight even harder now, for you, to stay alive"

Gibbs didn't know what to do, he just hugged her. Hard. "Thanks Abs" he whispered as he pulled back.

"Any time silverfox" Abby smiled as she got up, offering him a hand. Gibbs stood shakily, straightened his clothes and walking after Abby into the livingroom.

"Ah, Jethro, Caitlin and Timothy is upstairs with Anthony for the timebeing, I made some tea for us, and before you ask, yes, there was coffee, no, I did NOT make any. Anthony is okay for now. But he has been through a lot, he needs time. For the time being, you need to sit down and relax a little, come" Ducky said, patting the seat next to him on the leather sofa. Gibbs sat down, and took the cup from the table, swallowing hard.

"He IS going to be fine Jethro, he just needs time" Ducky reassured him.

"It's just.. I don't know how hard to push.. it's.. it's a thin line.. I've been thinking if I push too little, he'll just let this.. darkness in his eyes swallow him and kill him, and if I push too much, he'll be an empty shell for the rest of his life.. how do I know? How do I get him.. better again?" Gibbs asked, eyes fixed on the cup of steaming hot tea.

"You don't, Gibbs, you never know, when I was little, I always thought I could make my parents hearing better, but then I just knew, I knew I just had to show them how much I loved them as they were.. and they taught me how to sign, they taught me how to be.. better.. it's hard to explain" Abby said quietly, before leaning forwards and lifting Gibbs's chin, "what I'm trying to say, is that when Tony's ready to talk, he would want to talk to YOU, he loves you Gibbs, and I can see you love him, don't push him, let him have his time, his thoughts.. when it's ready to come out, it'll come"

"You should listen to wize words when they come Jethro" Ducky said.

"Thanks... both of you" Gibbs sighed and sat back. He would wait forever if it took that long. Being there every step of the way, loving, caring, and waiting for Tony to talk to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah.. I felt this chapter showed Gibbs from a whole new side! Personally, I loved it.. but.. uhm.. you guys tell me how YOU liked it. Nice? Bad? Sucked? Next chapter will contain. uh... stuff? Words? giggle

Disclaimer: All hail the delicious brain of DPB.


	7. The devil comes to visit

McGee and Kate cast a glance between eachother as they looked at Tony's sleeping form. The oxygen was turned way up sinse the last time they'd seen him. 

"Gibbs must've cut his hair" McGee whispered. 

"You don't need.. to whisper.. I can hear you just fine" Tony said from his bed. He sounded weak, "come over here, the way you're stalling makes.. me feel like I'm on my.. death bed or something" Tony chuckled low in his throat. Kate and McGee cast another glance between eachother before apporaching Tony's bed. McGee sat in the chair while Kate sat on the armrest.

"Gibbs cut my hair.. does it look.. good?" Tony asked, tired green eyes peering at Kate and McGee.

"You look good" McGee said and smiled warmly.

"You do" Kate agreed and smiled. Tony smiled back at them, a ghost of himself. As McGee and Tony led a little conversation, Kate drifted into her own thoughts, just looking at Tony.

_He's so.. small... so fragile. And now he was dead. And here he is, still trying to be funny, trying to be Tony, but his eyes.. his eyes holds something I can't explain. Something vulnerable, something frightening. Darkness, panic, fear, sadness, hurt, disbelief.. SOMETHING I can't put my finger on also. Anger? Is he angry about us being here, seeing him like this? Or is he happy now, contemptly laying there in his bed? He looks like a young boy again. So thin. Like some awfully bad time machine change or something. Like he was transported back to young age in his grown body. _

"Something wrong.. Kaitie?" Tony sniped, making McGee smile akwardly. Kate shook her head and smiled, letting out a slightly frustrated laugh as she looked at the ceiling. Then she cleaned her throat and looked at Tony. Mcgee looked down at the floor, trying his best impersonation of the invisible man. It didn't work.

"Tony.. I just.. If you ever want to talk, we're right here" Kate said. Tony eyed her and then sighed.

"Kate, please don't do this, I can't talk about this with you.. not now.. maybe not ever" Tony said.

"Don't you care about Gibbs? He want's you healthy, he thinks of you as his son an-"

"You're wrong Kate" McGee interrupted. Kate turned to him and blinked. 

"Huh?" Kate asked, "excuse me?"

"You. Are. Wrong. Kate." McGee said again, "Gibbs doesn't look at Tony like his son.. Abby told me, and I'm truly happy for you two Tony, Kate, listen, Gibbs looks at Tony like.. uh..."

"Like you look at.. a guy" Tony shot in. Kate blinked.

"What're you ta...oh.. OH! Oh my God! Tony that's a sin! You.. no.. no no no, Gibbs is gay?" Kate asked in disbelief. Tony looked at her, sadness forming a black hole in his eyes. She regretted what she said and sighed, "Tony.. it's.. i don't really care.. I love you like a brother, and if you're happy, then I'm happy, for ME, it doesn't matter who you love, I just.. it was a really big surprise you know" Kate smiled warmly at Tony who smiled back.

_A ghost._

"Uhm.. we should.. should probably leave.. Tony get better, and.. and talk when you're ready.. we're always here, and.. I brought you these.. the director's Ingmar Bergmann" McGee said and lay some movies on Tony's nightstand.

"Thanks.. both of you" Tony said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Night Tony" McGee whispered, before leaving with Kate. They walked down the stairs and saw Gibbs sitting with Abby and Ducky.

"I'm gonna take my turn with him now, he'll probably hate me for not waking him up, but I just got to make sure that he's alive" Abby chirped, taking three steps at the time in the stairs.

"You'd think someone was still feeding Abby Caf-Pow!" Kate said and shook her head, arms crossed as she looked up the stairs, as if she was trying to see through the floorboards, like she could control Tony from there, or Abby for that sake.

The doorbell rang and Gibbs frowned, standing up and walking over to the door. As he opened it, there was a tall man outside, he had a boquet of flowers in his left hand, a walking stick in his right, he had a hat, brown hair, greenish greyish eyes, tanned skin, and he was fairly tall. When he smiled, Gibbs kew who he was before he spoke.

"Antonio DiNozzo" Gibbs growled, making the three heads behind him turn in their direction.

"I see my reputation proceeds me, may I come in?" Antonio asked.

"No" Gibbs growled.

"Jethro! This is Anthony's fa-"

"Duck! Stay out of this! Antonio, if you ever set foot on this property again, I will not only kill you, I will torture you slowly and fry your balls over an open campfire while you wtch, feed you with them before snapping your lying neck! Now get the hell away from here!" Gibbs hissed.

"I have a right to see my son!" Anotnio hissed back.

"You lost that right when Tony got the restraining order! You lost it the first time you lay your hands on him! You lost it when you left him in that dark closet for three days! You get off this land NOW, or I WILL kill you!" Gibbs growled.

Antonio looked like he was about to say something, then shoved the boquet at Gibbs, before lifting his head, smiling, and walking away. Gibbs stared after him, growling slightly like a mean watch dog as he watched the man hobble to his car, get in the back, and the car driving slowly away from Tony's nice house. Then Gibbs sighed, looking down. Lillies. Tony was allergic to lillies. He hated lillies. Stupid Antonio.

"He's allergic to lillies you prick" Gibbs sighed as he tossed them outside. When he turned back, three faces was looking like question marks, and Gibbs sat down with them. "When Tony was young, his mother killed herself while he was in the room. He couldn't save her, and Antonio, Tony's supposed father, was passed out drunk. Tony called the cops who wanted to place him in a fosterhome, but Antonio ownes the whole damn village over there..he got Tony back, started abusing him physically, hitting him, taking out his anger and sorrow on him.. When.. you remember when Tony was on sickleave a couple of years back? Dehydration and all that? I came here, and I found him in a closet. All his vodka was gone.. His father had been here, beat him up, locked him in the closet for three days straight, no food, no water, two more hours, and Tony would have been dead... I don't want Tony to have to deal with him when he's still so..so damn..." Gibbs looked for the word.

"Fragile?" Ducky asked. 

"yeah, fragile.. maybe when he's stronger.." Gibbs sighed.

"Until then, we're going to do our best to keep this out of the media's spotlight" Kate said. Realization hit Gibbs.

"He's going to go to the press! Jesus, he can't see him, so he's going to tell the media!" Gibbs said, panic hitting him, forming a lump in his stomach, "Antonio's going to the media!" Gibbs growled.

"On it boss!" McGee said, as he and Kate ran for the door, jumping in the car and driving away.

"Let us pray that they reach him, before he reaches anyone" Ducky sighed.

"Hey silverfox.. he's asking for his pillow?" Abby asked.

"Ah.. sleeping time" Gibbs smirked, got up, made some broth, and went upstairs to meet Tony. He fed him, changed his clothing, rolled him over on his side for a change, and lay closely behind him.

"Body.. pillow.. want to face you" Tony mumbled. Gibbs turned Tony around and kissed him, "Mmh.. could get very used to that" Tony said, green eyes meeting blue.

"That's the idea Tony" Gibbs smirked.

"Good Idea.. best Idea I've ever heard.. who was at the.. door?" Tony asked.

"McGee loced himself out of the house" Gibbs said.

"Don't worry.. you'll get him.. housbroken eventually" Tony chuckled slightly. Gibbs smirked. Mission: Lie to Tony's face about his father, completed. Tony was safe for another night. At least, from other people. The biggest danger was still facing Tony like a bitchslap in the face.

Tony was still dangerous, for Tony. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I kinnda liked this chapter as well. I hope you guys did too. I need those tender loving moments between Gibbs and Tony, sorry for all you tate and Tabby and Kibbs and Kabby lovers out there. I just can't stop the Tibbs lovin'. I'M ADDICTED!

Reviews?

Disclaimer. All hail DPB.


	8. Cleaning up the mess

"They're so cute" Abby whispered as she and Ducky looked at Gibbs. Gibbs was holding the thin body protectivly, and Tony was looking even younger in his sleep now, one arm flung around Gibbs's broad shoulders.

"Indeed" Ducky whspered back, as he closed the door, "those two need their sleep Abigail why don't we go downstairs and call Timothy and Caitlin and hear what is going on?"

"Excellent Idea Duckman!" Abby grinned from ear to ear as they walked down the stairs.

-----------------------------00------------------------------

Tony blinked heavily. Where was he? Why was.. what was this? Darkness again. Complete darkness. He heard the heart monitor going. He was in the cell. All of this had been a stupid dream. Gibbs telling him he loved him, them kissing, Abby, Kate, Mcgee, Ducky, Gibbs. They were all apart of a mad man's last wishes. Someone was close, Tony could feel it, soon, he would have another blow to his head, or stomach. And he whimpered slightly, salt tears rolling down his face.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Go away.. it was just a stupid dream! A dream! I wanted it to be tre, and now I'm back in this stupid.. gasp cell and gasp I can't. I don't know how to go on! gasp go away dream gasp" Tony gasped.

Gibbs growled and flicked on the light, "someone must've turned off the lights, I'm sorry baby, easy, I'm real, it's not a dream, you're home again, remember?" Gibbs asked. Tony was nodding slightly, eyes closed, body shaking slightly as Tears ran down Tony's face. "It's okay to cry Tony" Gibbs soothed, stroking his hand across the freshly cut hair.

"Big.. big boys don't cry" Tony replied, voice shaking with effort of self control.

"But men do" Gibbs whispered and held Tony close. Sobs wrecked through the fragile body, and Gibbs blinked away his own tears. Tony was sobbing loudly now, clinging to Gibbs, and Gibbs felt wetness on his shirt, Tony's tears were staining him, not the clothes, he couldn't care less about the stupid clothes.. no.. Tony's tears was staining Gibbs's soul, breaking his heart, making Gibbs feel worse than before, just cradling Tony in his arms while sobs still wrecked through Tony. Gibbs cast a sideways glance at the half opened door, and saw Abby and Ducky look at them, sadness in their eyes. Gibbs didn't care. Tony needed him right now.

After some more minutes, Tony seemed to run out of steam.

"tired.." Tony mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Sleep Tony, I'm going to make some food and come back to you with it, and clean you up a little" Gibbs whispered.

"Okay" Tony breathed as he drifted off to sleep. Gibbs stood, pulling a hand through his hair before sighing, walking out the half open door after turning the lights on completely so Tony could feel safe again when he woke up. Though Tony would never wake up alone again. Gibbs walked down the stairs and saw Ducky and Abby sitting in the sofa. Gibbs stopped, looked down at them and met their gazes.

"Don't turn off the lights" Gibbs simply said before walking into the kitchen. Both Abby and Ducky followed him, watching him closely as if he was crazy and planning on going on a killingspree or something, as he started to make broth for Tony. He cooked it and waited for it to be finished, when he saw Ducky and Abby still looking at him. "When he was there, in the cell, for one whole damn month, he had one of those stupid bags over his head.. he couldn't see the light. He's scared, and right now I want his heart to be able to survive this, along with Tony, everything else comes later" Gibbs growled as he poured the broth into a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and walked upstairs to Tony's room. He opened the door and saw Tony looking at him.

"Food?" Tony asked. Gibbs smirked.

"Broth" Gibbs replied.

"Ah, not food then.. cardboard" Tony said, smiling.

"Cardboard? Broth is food Tony" Gibbs said as he sat down on the bed, putting pillows under Tony's back to raise him from the bed.

"Says you" Tony muttered, making Gibbs chuckle. Gibbs grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the broth when Tony's hand landed on his.

"Can.. Can I try?" Tony asked. His green eyes looking at Gibbs, as if to ask Gibbs if it was okay to try to take his life back. Gibbs nodded and covered Tony's upper body with a towel. Tony's hand shook as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, getting some on his chin, which Gibbs wiped off, and Tony put the spoon into his mouth, swallowing, dipping it into the bowl of broth again. And again. And again. Gibbs smirked.

"You're doing great, but don't get exhausted, tomorrow'll be another day Tony, come on, let me help you" Gibbs said. Tony gave him the spoon and let Gibbs feed him, never letting Gibbs's eyes go with his own emerald green eyes, as he ate, and they shared the silence. Gibbs smiled warmly, "You ate it all" Gibbs grinned as he placed the empty bowl on the nightstand. Tony looked up at him and Gibbs patted his arm, "I'll be right back to clean you up"

Gibbs got the washcloth and the basin filled with medium hot water and walked back into Tony's room. Wihtout a word said between them, Gibbs started getting Tony out of his clothes, and paused when Tony was laying bare before him. He could litterally see all the bones in Tony's body stand out. Tony didn't look at him, just blushed slightly, and his heartmonitor sped up a notch. Gibbs dipped the washcloth in the water and lifted one of Tony's arms, slowly washing it, repeating what he did on the other arm, and then started washing Tony's chest, before moving to his lower extremites. Even in Tony's condition, Gibbs smirked inside at the reaction he got from Tony's groin.

"Magic touch" Tony whispered.

"Guess so" Gibbs said and started humming as he lifted one of Tony's legs, washing it gently and thoroughly, repeating it with the other leg before turning Tony slightly on the side, washing the backside of his lover.

_"I wish I could take you back in time,_

_wish I could let you know you were always mine,_

_wish I could let you feel,_

_that everything I say is real,_

_I wish you always knew, _

_what I always wanted to do,_

_but none of it matters now,_

_because you know now, that I can't love anyone but you"_

Gibbs didn't understand why the words came, didn't actually understand when they'd started coming out of his mouth, but he just sang the words in a low, soothing tone. He dried Tony thoroughly before dressing him again. Tony looked slightly better now, and Gibbs smirked. He walked out with the basin, emptied it, and looked down the stairs. Ducky and Abby were sound asleep on the sofa's, and he walked back into Tony's room, slipping into the bed so he was facing Tony.

"I wish you'd.. sing more" Tony said.

"We'll have forever to work on that" Gibbs smirked, kissing Tony on the mouth, before settling just to look at him. Tony's eyes drifted shut against Tony's own will, and within minutes, he was sleeping soundly. Gibbs embraced him and shut his eyes.

For now, they would enjoy these rare moments of peace. For now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeeeees? I liked the ending part of this chapter. The "song" was made up by none other than.. ME! Thaaaaaaaaaat's right, it's a song I've been working on, so don't any of you try t steal it :P Reviews are very welcome, and yes, I know I haven't written about Kate and McGee's progress with the prick Antonio, but all in good time people, all in good time. It'll probably be a little while before I update right now, I have so much stories going on in my head I need to feed my muse a little peace and quiet. Still in the hospital, still have a toothache. Bah. Well, still trying to hypnotize you guys into leaving reviews, hope you all like it :D It sure seems that way :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB's delicious brains :D


	9. Knowing and doing

Ducky's cellphone rang and he opened his eyes and blinked, taking in the surroundings of Tony's home before flipping the cellphone open. He cleared his throat softly.

"Doctor Mallard"

_"Ducky? We found Mr DiNozzo, and he's not a happy man" _Kate's voice sounded irritated, _"we should expect a lawsuit from him he says, listen, what did Gibbs want us to do with this guy?"_

"Heavens, I don't know that Caitlin, I'll ask Jethro, and then I'll call you back" Ducky said.

_"Okay, but hurry will you?"_

"I will, goodbye Caitlin"

_"Bye"_

Ducky hung up and walked upstairs, carefully opening the door and looking in. Gibbs was holding Tony to him, the heartmonitor was beeping a little irregular, but that was to be expected after Tony's ordeal earlier that day. Ducky sighed, taking in the appearance of Tony.

_So fragile, poor lad. How could our usually reasonable Madame Director do such a thing to you Anthony? You went in there to find terrorists, and found yourself in a living hell. How long has it been since you lay so close to someone who really loves you? How long ago did you feel warmth on your body and sleep a whole night? I wasn't at all that surprised to see you working at two in the morning at the office, and I wasn't surprised when Jethro told me what Antonio used to do to you, and here you are, so thin I can almost see through you. Oh Anthony, I so desperatly want you to pull through this, none of us could keep doing our jobs if we lost you. Jethro would follow you in death, he would be another body on my table if you were to pass now. Just hold on, dear boy, hold on with mind and soul._

Ducky tore himself from his thoughts, walking silently over to the bed and waking Gibbs gently. Gibbs blinked several times before turning very slowly over to face Ducky who pointed a finger out the door. Gibbs slipped soundlessly out of the bed, and was pleased when Tony was still sleeping as he followed Ducky out of the room, keeping the door slightly open.

"Any news?" Gibbs whispered.

"Caitlin wants to know what they should do with Antonio, she says he is threatening with a lawsuit" Ducky whispered back.

"He can threaten all he wants, this can't go to the media, if we get those wolves around here, Tony'll never have a fair chance of recovering, and this whole thing'll bite us in the ass.. listen, Duck, tell her to threaten him, and make sure he knows it's real, tell her I'll be watching him every step of the way, and if I see as much as a hint in the paper or on the tv about Tony, I'll come and snap his useless neck" Gibbs whispered, voice almost growling.

"Oh my.. well-" Ducky was cut off by a small whimper from inside the well lit bedroom. Both their heads snapped up in the direction as a small whimper again came to their ears, heartmonitor beeping faster. Gibbs walked inside, taking one look at Tony and seeing the thin face contorted in pain of a too vivid dream. Gibbs took the face and cupped it.

"Tony, Tony I'm right here.. you feel my hands on your face? I'm right here, not going anywhere, noone's going to hurt you Tony, I'll make sure of that, but you got to wake up now, just for a little while, come on, wake up for me" Gibbs soothed. Tony's eyes blinked open and two tired, hurtfilled emerald eyes looked up at Gibbs.

"They knew I was.. a fed.." Tony whispered. Gibbs frowned. They KNEW? And still they put Tony through this?

"They knew?" GIbbs asked.

"They wanted.. to show me.. they.." Tony said, tears forming in his eyes, "they made me get the.. tape recorder.. and record.. a message to you.. don't know when.. Please stay.. please don't go" Tony sobbed, breath hitching, heartmonitor showing clear signs of stress on Tony's heart. Gibbs's expression softened as he sat on the bed, pulling Tony into a more upright position, leaning him on Gibbs's chest as Gibbs put his arms around Tony.

"Not going anywhere, I'm the pillow, remember?" Gibbs murmured with a glance up at Ducky.

"Goodnight Anthony, I will see you in the morning" Ducky smiled warmly, patted Tony's arm, and left the room, closing the door silently behind him as he dialled Kate's number and walked down the stairs.

"I'm scared" Tony whispered so low that Gibbs almost missed it.

"You have every right to be scared.. what you went through Tony.. Christ.. I can't even imagine how it must've been.. all I can say is that I'll do my damn best to keep you safe and out of harms way, I'll be here every step of the way, loving you and caring for you, but you gotta promise me one thing Tony.. that you'll fight. Fight to get your life back, and I know it can never be the same, but you gotta fight to get your life back together, your feelings, everything, can you promise me that? That you'll fight?" Gibbs asked, and kissed Tony's left temple, rocking sideways while cradling Tony.

"Failure's.. not an option" Tony said, chukling through his tears, "besides.. I just got you.. I won't give this.. up!" Tony croaked, coughing slightly as Gibbs leant him more forward, rubbing circles and patting Tony's back slightly.

Gibbs smiled sadly behind Tony's back. He never knew he could mean so much to anyone. All Gibbs had been hearing from his ex wives, his ex lovers, was that he was a cold heartless man who could never be loved. That he wasn't worth the effort. He didn't feel that now, Tony leaning on his chest, the weight as if a butterfly had landed on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

"What.. are you thinking?" Tony asked.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you in my arms Tony" Gibbs said, "thing's WILL get better Tony. I promise. You just wait and see"

"Can't wait.. no patience" Tony said, making them both chuckle a little.

"Go back to sleep Tony" Gibbs said.

"Okay..dokay" Tony replied, already drifting off as Gibbs wiped away the tears on Tony's face, moving him into a more comfertable position, laying down next to Tony as he closed his eyes, feeling Tony's breath on his face, hearing the beeping of the monitor, feeling Tony's heart beat against his chest. Gibbs sighed, stroking a thumb down Tony's jawline. This was good. He'd take what Tony could give him, and if this was all they could do for the rest of their lives, Gibbs would be a very happy man. Gibbs smirked sleepily and closed his eyes. Thing's were finally looking up a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun!!! They knew Tony was a fed! I didn't know until I suddenly wrote it myself! Jeez, my muse is running my fingers and I don't even have time to think about what I'm writing until I've written it :P R&R.. and SO many people have reviewed already? And I've been notified many of you have put it on your alert lists! That's so cool! I'm so happy about that :D You really like it? If you review.. can you just.. explain what it is that you like about it, and I'll try to fit more of what you like in there :D

Disclaimer: All hail the delicious brains of DPB

PS: I feel for Tony super-em, ruined my knee today.. and I still have a toothache, sore neck, and a headache.. damn..


	10. A kick in the jewels, get up, stand up

Abby yawned and looked around, her left hand was numb and she giggled while she tried reviving it, watching it flop helplessly around. After a while the tingling started and she got up, hearing Ducky's soft snoring and mumbling, pulling his blanket to Ducky's chin, smiling sweetly at him before going into the kitchen. She put water on the oven, preparing some tea in the teapot Ducky had given Tony for christmas the year before, and it looked well used already. Contrary to popular beliefs, Tony's life didn't consist of beer, junkfood, and old movies.

_I remember when I rang your doorbell the time you called me. When you opened the door and that stupid mask was gone, you smiled a genuine smile of affection and bowed like a gentleman. I thought I would step into old discarded pizzaboxes, empty beerbottles and people sleeping on the floor. Instead, I walked into a tidy home, tea and cookies on the table, radio on and you Tony, dressed in relaxed clothing. I remember sitting down with you, telling you what I expected. And I remember you told me about Kate's comment, and that you felt bad because you always tried eating healthy except on saturdays where you'd spring for a pizza. And now? I wish you'd ask me to spring for a pizza. I really do. _

Abby was torn from her thoughts by boiling water hitting the warm plate on the oven. She pulled it off and poured it into the teapot, turning of the oven and letting the kettle cool in the sink. She sighed as she made broth for Tony and started to make what she liked to call REAL food for the three others. And coffee. Weirdly enough, Gibbs hadn't even asked for coffee yet. Abby heard the door open and close and people taking off shoes and coats. Then she heard shuffling of feet. As Kate and McGee walked past the doorway, Abby whispered a "hello" to them, making them both turn around and come in.

"Oooh, breakfast, I'm SO hungry" Kate said.

"Figured as much.. so what happened with Antonio?" Abby asked, putting butter on the table. McGee opened the fridge and took the milk out.

"Not too much, Kate made sure he got the message" McGee said, voice sounding a little distant while he had his head in the fridge. Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at Kate.

"Oh really? And HOW did you make sure he got the message?" Abby asked. Kate's face blushed a dark red, "oh Kate you didn't?" Abby asked. Kate nodded.

"I.. I just got so frustrated, this guy beats Tony, locks him in a closet so he almost dies, and then he comes around here asking to meet him, like nothing's ever happened, and he said he'd talk to every media he could find so I.. kinnda..kicked him a little" Kate said, letting her head drop as she crossed her arms.

"A little? You should've seen the guy, he was gasping for air, crying and holding his balls. You kicked him right in the jewels Kate, not even Gibbs would've done that. Ever! You just don't kick a man in the special place. It's just.. wrong" Mcgee said, his face contorted in sympathy as he remembered Kate kicking Antonio in the balls. Abby flung herself around Kate's neck, hugging Kate tightly as she lost her balance.

"I love you so much Kate! You're so cool! You did what I wanted to do! YAY!" Abby said as she started jumping up and down on the kitchen floor, grinning like a mad woman.

"Could you try not to wake Tony up?" Gibbs hissed from the doorway, making all three of them jump. Gibbs smirked and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the broth and a cup of coffee. He walked back out and stopped in the doorway. "Good work Kate" he said, before turning and leaving. Kate, McGee and Abby looked at eachother before breaking into smiles as they heard the stairs creak.

"He's going to get Toy up and eating, and I'll wake Ducky" Abby said, smiling as she walked into the livingroom. They all froze as they heard Gibbs loose the plate and curse loudly.

_"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" _Gibbs's voice sounded aggitated. Then mumbling, probably Tony, _"Well you're not strong enough to stand upright yet Tony" _Gibbs's voice again and more mumbling and a cough, then Gibbs's voice, soft, and they couldn't hear anything before Gibbs came to the stairs, "anyone volunteering to help me carry some stuff down here?" he asked.

"Coming, coming" Kate said as she ran up the stairs, "what happened anyway?"

"Tony figured he could get up and walk.. which he couldn't" Gibbs sighed as they walked into the room. Tony was sitting on the bed, his clothes hanging around him like he had inherited them from a much bigger man. Gibbs gathered the supplies before liften Tony carefully into his arms. Tony's bony arms and hands wrapped around Gibbs's neck as they started to descend the stairs, "this'll only take a sec" Gibbs mumbled as he walked into the bathroom with Tony. Kate stood patiently outside and waited, supplies in hand, Tony's heartmonitor as well. Then Gibbs came out, closing the door behind him slightly, "listen, get McGee, tell him to help me support Tony over to the couch, and you carry the supplies, got it?" Kate nodded.

Gibbs looked at the once again, dressed Tony sitting on the toiletseat. "You're the most stubborn man I've ever met" Gibbs sighed, "I can't believe you want to walk! What you went thr-"

"I want to walk because I couldn't.. back there.. they broke my legs Jet.. they brke them into pieces.. I want to know I can do it, with or without help, and you saw how it went without help" Tony muttered. Gibbs sighed and raised Tony's chin with hs index finger, making Tony look him in the eyes.

"We're all here, McGee and me's gonna help you to the couch, there, you can lay down, and get some sleep, okay? I'll make more broth, and then you can get something into your stomach.. is that okay with you?" Gibbs asked. It would have to be Tony's decision. Tony needed to decide something. After a month of no freedom, nothing, it would be at utmost importance for Tony to get to decide what happened to him. Gibbs knew this, he had his own dark past to help him know about these things. Gibbs had seen when people started deciding for victims of torture after they'd gotten rescued. Those victims often ended up with a bullet through their heads. _Brains everywhere, _Gibbs thought grimly before snapping out of it as McGee popped his head in.

"Take his right side, I'll take the left" Gibbs said. They got in position, one arm draped over the two healthy men's shoulder's, "ready Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and they got him up and standing, "left foot first?" Gibbs asked.

"Trying" Tony muttered. He moved his leg and almost stumbled, happy he had the support of Gibbs and McGee. Somehow, they made it all the way out to the couch, Tony was barely concious by the time they reached it, and Gibbs lay him down carefully.

"You did good, now come on, deep breaths, don't want you to have a heart attack" Gibbs smirked. Ducky smiled as he looekd at Tony's heart monitor and took Tony's bloodpreassure.

"It's improving, but we'll have to see if we can't train you up a bit day by day" Ducky smiled, "I know a very good physical therapist" Ducky continued.

"Who?" Gibbs demanded.

"Why my dear friend, I thought you said you did background checks.. Jimmy Palmer of course" Ducky stated.

"Authopsy.. gremlin is.. a PT?" Tony panted.

"Shush Anthony, you concentrate on your breathing now! But yes, Palmer is a PT. Very good actually, I'll give him a call later, somehow I do not see mr Palmer and gerald being to pleased about having their night broken off at.. half past five in the morning" Ducky said and looked at his clock.

"No way! They finally got together? YAY! Then you four can go on a double date! That's so COOL! And maybe I could wat-"

"ABIGAIL!" Ducky exclaimed, eyes big.

"-ch you guys kiss.. and stuff. and only kiss.. don't kill me Gibbs?" Abby asked, pouting.

"Abs.. just.. cool it" Tony panted, "you'll have plenty.. of chances.. when I get.. better" Abby smiled, and walked over to Tony, kissing his forehead as Tony's eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep. Abby stroked Tony's chin, sighing.

_Until you get better, I'll be here Tony. Just don't give up. And don't hide behind that stupid mask either. Didn't help when Eric died, didn't help when Carmen died either. Or Melissa. I always know when you're upset. And Gibbs knows even faster than I do. My poor Tony. My Tonybear. I think I'm gonna buy you a living dead doll for your birthday!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Another chapter done! I rule at this.. uh.. well.. maybe not, but hey, I actually liked this chapter. It was kinnda fun to write :D I like Abby, she's like me:D I'm home right now, but going back to stupid hospital on sunday :( Still have a tootache, kneeache, and headache, and neckache. Stupid body... Reviews?

So many people has added this story to their story alert list! I'm all tingly inside!!! YAY! Review???

Disclaimer: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains.. must... hail... DPB's... delicious... braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains...


	11. A friendly face

_Why did they do something like that to him if they knew he was a fed? I thought Gibbs's head would explode when he told us. Jeez, since I didn't gasp he glared at me, I swear I gotta have a hole in my head where he stared. And Tony's eyes.. there's something wrong with them. I remember before, I couldn't see anything but green. Now there's something there, something vague, but there all the same. Something sad perhaps? Or anger. I dunno, just guessing. When I look at him now as Gibbs is feeding him, I can't help but feel sad for him. His cheeks are sunken in, eyes bulging slightly, his skin is pale, and when Gibbs cut his hair it just looked worse. But I'd never tell him that. Supporting him out of that bathroom was a piece of cake. He weighs less that aunt Meredith's dog... it's like a needle to the heart to see a once happy and healthy guy reduced to something like this._

"..and McGee, are you even listening?" Abby's voice pulled McGee out of his thoughts. He blinked and turned around to face Abby who looked gorgeous as always, hair hanging loose, no shoes, a black t shirt and slacks, "what?" she asked when she noticed McGee's stare, "do I have food in my face or something?"

"No.. you're just.. forget it, what were you saying?" McGee asked.

"I said, if they knew Tony was a fed, this could have been carefully planned by someone with a grudge against Tony" Abby said. McGee looked at her and sighed, Abby was smart, but if she got too involved in this case, she'd be worse than Gibbs, not at work, but at home. She would call him with Ideas no matter how farfetched they were, and what time of night or day it was, and she'd get angry with him if he fell alseep while listenng to her and come over, making him listen.

"Abby, I don't think you should get too involved in this, Gibbs is pe-"

"Gibbs is busy here, can't you see that?" Abby hissed and McGee turned his head to look at Gibbs and Tony talking to eachother at the sofa. He hated it, but she was right. Gibbs was needed here, "now we just have to convince Gibbs to stay here.. couldn't we put up some computergear so Gibbs and Tony could sit here and work?" Abby asked. McGee blinked.

"You want Tony to work?" McGee asked.

"Tony'll be going crazy, he needs work" Abby sighed as she rolled her eyes, "sometimes McGee I'd think you didn't even KNOW Tony" she said.

_I rememeber getting drunk. And I remember going home, stumbling, and this three guys came over, demanding my money. They pushed me, and suddenly, there he was, Tony, grabbing them, getting beat up, but giving as good, maybe even better than he got,and the guys ran away. You took me to your home, I repayed you by puking my guts out on your expensive rug. I see you've changed it. Good choice. Then I got to lay in your bed and you sat in a chair and watched me, you gave me water and cleaned me up, you fed me and you took care of me over the coarse of two days. You washed my clothes, and got Ducky to come over and stitch me up. He stayed too. He stitched you up and told you to go to the hospital but you kept saying you're fine. When I could go home you aked me why I did it. Why I got so drunk I almost died. I said I didn't know. And then you replied that you knew. I asked you if you needed soemthing, or if I should give you money or something but you laughed. "You're my friend Tim, I'd do it all again if I'd have to" you said then. _

"Are you alright Timothy?" Ducky asked. McGee blinked and looked at Ducky.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm good, just thinking you know? About when Tony took care of me" McGee said. Ducky sighed.

"I remember that. I told him time and time again to go to the hospital, but he just kept saying how happy you'd be to see a friendly face when you came around. He knows of course, having spent as much time in hospitals as he has.. it's hard, isn't it? Watching him like this? Seeing this once so heathly young man like this?" Ducky said. McGee nodded briefly, "listen, Timothy, you have to believe he will be alright" Ducky said.

"I DO believe he'll be okay again, it's just.. he's my FRIEND you know, I want to be able to help him" McGee sighed.

"Then come with me and we will go talk to mr. Palmer, alright?" Ducky asked, "It'll be good for you to get out of here a little" Ducky smiled, got up and patted McGee's arm before walking over to Gibbs. "Jethro, I'll take young Timothy with me to visit Gerald and Jimmy, he needs to stretch his legs a bit" Ducky smiled and frowned as he heard Tony starting to cough deeply. Gibbs sat him up and patted his back as Tony gasped for air after having coughed.

"How long has he been coughing like this?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"It's dry coughs" Gibbs mumbled.

"It is not! Anthony, I just need to listen to your lungs a bit" Ducky said. Gibbs pulled Tony slightly forwards, as Gibbs pulled up his shirt. Ducky placed the cld metal part against Tony's skin and listened, "could you cough for me Anthony?" Ducky asked. Tony coughed, and Dukcy frowned, "Alright, I'm putting you on a broad spectrum antibiotic Anthony, I don't like the sounds of those coughs" Ducky said as Gibbs lay Tony down again.

"Just what.. I needed.." Tony panted harshly.

"It'll be fine Tony" GIbbs said as Tony closed his eyes briefly.

"You think...it's back.. don't you.." Tony panted.

"The plague? Honestly it didn't even cross my mind until you asked" Gibbs said. _I'm a liar. Great. _"Tony.. " Gibbs sighed as Tony's eyes put hard against hard and stared a hole in his soul, "I dunno, okay? I don't know if it's back, I don't know if it's just an infection, I just don't know, I'm not God" Gibbs said.

"All you.. have to do.. is...to be.. honest" Tony said and yawned.

_Honest? I think you're dying in front of my eyes Tony. Withering away in front of me. But in my heart, I believe you'll hold on forever. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hi again people! I tried butchering my toes the other day. Three of them to be exact. I was shaving my legs (don't look at me like that, I could hear lumberjacks yelling timber when I shaved them), and I noticed I have hair on my toes, so I shaved it off. Noticed it hurt about two minutes later and looked down. Blood was seriously seeping don into the drainage, and I couldn't resist recreating the shower scene from Psycho. People came running to see what I was screaming about. So that's one thing I'll remember NOT to do in a hospital. You just try explaining you were having fun when it sounds like you're being killed :P

Revieeeeeeeeews? Please? puppydog eyes

Disclaimer: I.. need... delicious... brains...must...hunt... DPB. Hail him.. yes.. .brains...


	12. Care package

Tony picked on his blanket, he wasn't very tired anymore, and he felt slightly stronger. Somehow, laying on the sofa didn't feel very comfertable. Tony pressed down on his hipbone.

"Hey B, this is the fed the brass was talking about!" D said.

"Oh riiight, the fed.. how're things so far piggy?" B asked. Tony winced as B pressed down on a hurtful cut.

"M is gonna be one happy dude when we're through with this guy" D said.

Gibbs blinked his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? Why had he woken up? He suddenly knew as he listened to Tony's heart monitor going faster. Gibbs jumped up, looking at the glassy eyes staring into the ceiling. Abby and Kate blinked and jumped up at the sounds of Gibbs's growl. They looked at him as he got on his knees beside the sofa and cupped Tony's face in his hands.

"Tony, Tony come back, it's okay, you're safe, noone's going to hurt you, you're safe! Kate, get the lights on! NOW!" Gibbs growled. Kate jumped and walked over to the lightswitch, turning it on. Tony was sweating, trembling, hperventilating, and his eyes were wide in fear. Gibbs was desperatly trying to talk him down. "Tony, Tony listen to my voice, Tony, Tony look at me.. Tony! Damnit! Abs! Call Ducky and ask him what to do!" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes started rolling back in his head and he went limp. "Tony? Tony come on, wake up for me! Kate, push that table away and get me that mattress down here, then get his comforter and pillow" Gibbs said checking Tony's heart monitor and listening to Tony's rugged breathing, "Something's wrong.. I KNEW I shuld've kept Duck here!" Gibbs growled to himself just as Tony seamed to have trouble breathing.

"Ducky? Something's wrong with Tony, his breathing's like crap" Abby said, "okay.. okay.. Gibbs, Ducky thinks Tony had a anxiety attack, and with his cold and his physical condition that would cause respitory failure.. RESPITORY FAILURE? What do we do about it?" Abby said as realization hit her.

"He's going to stop breathing soon!" GIbbs growled.

"Ducky put a bagger in a grey suitcase next to the sofa, take it out and bag Tony until he opens his eyes!" Abby said. Gibbs found the suitcase and opened it, taking out the bagger. He carefully took out the nasal canula of Tony's nose and put it down, turning off the oxygen and placing the bagger over Tony's nose and partly open mouth instead, "Is he breathing Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I dunno Abs, but he wasn't before I started this" Gibbs sighed as he pushed the bagger, forcing air into Tony's weak lungs. One minute passed, they were all hoping, waiting. Two minutes. Three minutes. And then Tony's eyelids jerked, and slowly fluttered open.

"Hey there" Gibbs smiled warmly and removed the bagger, replacing it with the nasal canula and turned the oxygen on again. Tony lay there, taking deep breaths for a while before looking at Gibbs again, and Gibbs understood, "you had an anxiety attack, and you stopped breathing, you spooked all of us" Gibbs said as Kate finally came down with the mattress. Abby helped her place the mattress where the table was, and Kate ran upstairs again, coming down with the comforter and the pillow. Abby placed it on the bed and Kate went to Tony's feet.

"You ready?" Kate asked Gibbs who nodded, grabbing under Tony's arms and folding his hands on Tony's chest, then he looked down.

"Uhm.. what..are.. you do..ing?" Tony panted.

"Moving you to the mattress" Gibbs simply said. "One.. two.. three" Gibbs said as they lifted Tony over to the mattress, Abby quickly covered him with the comforter and they got everything set up, using a chair and some sofa pillows to raise the head of the matress so Tony could be sitting instead of laying down, "Comfy?" Gibbs asked as he sat down. Tony gave a quick nod. "I got to ask you something Tony.. what was this nightmare about?" Gibbs asked.

"They just had. letters for names.. and D and M.. came in,.. saying I was a.. fed, and that.. M would be.. pleased when they...were throuh.. with me.. and then.. they kinnda.. beat me" Tony said.

"Kinnda?" Kate asked. No response. "Tony?" Kate asked, still getting no response, "did he go catatoniwhateveryoucallit again?" Kate asked. Gibbs sighed and drew a hand over his face.

"Catatonic, and yeah, Kate, he did.. it's only when things become too much for him.. or at least that's what I think" Gibbs said and ran a hand through Tony's hair, "you're doing your best, aren't you?" Gibbs whispered as he bent Tony slightly forward, slipping in behind him and leaning Tony on his chest, "don't worry, it'll come, and when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be right here" Gibbs soothed.

Suddenly, Kate's cellphone rang and she picked it up, frowning, "why is McGee calling me?" she mumbled and picked up. "Kate.. really? That's great news.. what? They just showed up in the mail? Who's mail? Okay.. okay.. yeah.. no I'll tell them.. okay bye.." Kate said and hung up before turning to Gibbs, Tony and Abby, "some tapes just showed up in the mail to NCIS, for Tony, they're marked 'jailbait'.. and Palmer's coming over later along with Gerald" Kate said.

"Mark" a weak voice said, they all looked at Tony who blinked, "it's got to be Mark who sent those tapes.." Tony said, coughing slightly.

"We'll find out Tony, don't worry" Gibbs said.

_I'll watch those tapes, and I'll see what they did to you, can't say I'm looking forward to it, but at least I'll know, and then, I'll find this Mark guy. Weirdly enough, he wasn't there when I picked you up. I'll remember to ask him that when I get my hands on him, that, and why he didn't stop this before he did! _Gibbs thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Stupid head, spinning with Ideas so fast I don't really get what I'm thinking.. I actually have to go back to find out what I've written! Man, that's tough, but hey, noone said being a writer meant money, fame and lot's and lot's of pretty boys 'n girls.. sigh.. well, I'll just have to hit someone famous over the ead and take over their lives then.. If you think Madonna's changed a lot, just ignore it, it's definetly not me.. seriously.. And for all those who are wondering what's up with Gibbs who is NOT running around kicking ass, believe me, he's jus torn between wanting to stay with Tony and going on a killingspree... but it's coming.. ohhh yeah...

Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys.. I wish I did.. all hail DPB


	13. Taking out the trash

Palmer came over two hours later followed by McGee and Ducky and Gerald. With them all there, Gibbs talked to Tony.

"Listen, I need to go by the office, but Ducky, Palmer and Gerald'll be here while I'm there, you think that'll be okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded, "'cause if not, all you gotta say is no, and I'll stay, okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony smiled.

"I've been..feeling like you're angry.. all the time.. while you've been here.. go.. play superhero.. and..kick..some ass" Tony said, smiling. Gibbs smirked. Tony aways COULD read him better than anyone else could, "Besides.. you got..to face.. Shepard one time..or another" Tony said. Gibbs's mood darkened. Jen.

"Yeah.. you know the number, you feel unsafe or you want me to be here, just make a call or tell Duck to do it, and I'll be here as soon as I can" Gibbs said, feeling a dread of guilt for leaving Tony in his weakened condition.

"Go..already" Tony said, chuckling. Gibbs smiled and got up, signalling for Kate, McGee and Abby to follow him. They got out into the car and Gibbs drove swiftly to the headquarters, not saying a word. They abandoned the car in the parking garage and walked into the elevator, still not speaking. Behind Gibbs, Kate and McGee were exchanging nervous glances, and Abby was staring into the wall. Then the doors plinged open.

Gibbs marched into the office, and saw the person he'd been looking for. Director Jenny Shepard. Gibbs growled, turned her around and pushed her up against the wall.

"JETHRO!" Shepard exclaimed as she was startled, trying to push Gibbs off, "someone DO something!" she continued, but all the agents in the bullpen just stood there, watching.

"I don't see anything.. do you?" McGee asked.

"Nope, not a thing" Kate said, "Any of you guys see anything?" she asked to the people in the bullpen, everyone shook their heads, murmuring 'no's' and 'nope' and 'nothing's', still watching the scene before their eyes unfold.

"Special Agent Gibbs! Let go of me this instant, or I will fire you an-"

"Fire me? You gonna fire me? Well, let me share a secret with you.. I! Don't! CARE!" Gibbs bellowed, "In this instant, there's a malnourished, unstable, dehydrated, semi catatonic Agent clinging on to life in his home, and you know WHY that is? YOU put him there!" Gibbs growled, neck vein pulsing, face turning red.

"You are out of line here Jethro!" Shepard said.

"OUT OF LINE AM I? Everyone here'll testify you were out of your mind going after the frog, and when Tony shot him instead of you.. you freaked out, you gave Tony every single shitty assignment humanly possible, assignments so dangerous noone else would take it, but you knew Tony would follow your orders no matter how idiotic they were, because he's one of the good guys, he always gives peope chances.. and then, when they're done testifying that, they'll testify that you knowingly sent him into a dangerous situation, knowing fully that there was a ninety percent chance for terrorists to make his cover!" Gibbs snarled.

"That is incorre-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gibbs growled, hitting his left hand hard into the wall right besides her head, "I wasn't done! And if that doesn't get you thrown into the chair, I have more... I remember a certain someone telling me a secret" Gibbs whispered close to her ear. Shepard's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't" she breathed, "I have some of your secret's as well" she hissed. Gibbs grinned dangerously.

"Except my secret's weren't really secret's.. the government knows exactly what I've done.. you got to learn who to trust Jen, that was always your weakness.. now, I have a few suggestions, you spill your guts and go tell your boss what you've done, or I do" Gibbs said and let go of her. She looked around the bullpen, straightening her rumpled clothes, staring at each and every one of them.

"You will all pay for this!" she hissed.

"Now see, that wasn't very smart, threatening an entire agency makes us have to arrest you" Kate said and smirked, fishing out her cuffs and walking towards Shepard who backed up, only to be cuffed by Gibbs. She hissed and screamed swearowrds at them as McGee and Kate led her away to the interrogationroom, and Abby squealed, jumped up, and hugged Gibbs tightly.

"YAY! Ding dong the bitch is gone" Abby sang. Gibbs glared at her one eyebrow raised, before standing upright. The Agents in the bullpen started applauding him, some even saluting him, as he and Abby walked past them and into the elevator.

_One down. _Gibbs smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Fairly short chapter there, but kinnda intense, right? hypnotizes everyone through their screens You...will...like...this...chapter!!! Hmm? DId I say something? Dumptydumpty dum.. trallalalalalaaaaaalalaaaaaaa... Review? PLEASE? puppydog eyes

OMG! I just noticed! My car's covered in SNOW! And it's only September! Noooooooooooo!!!! NO! SNOW! Damnit!

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing.. do I even own my own head? Or computer? I dunno.. CONFUUUSED! Fucking snow's messing with my head :P All hail the delicious, snow covered, brain of DPB..


	14. On HIATUS!

Muses are tricky. Story is on HIATUS until my computer fixes up again, instead, I am beginning another story so my muse can get back to plotting out revenge against the people who did this to Tony. Now, I know there are flaws in my story. I am not a nurse, not a terror expert, I'm just gross.. I know the characters are a tad OOC.. or VERY OOC, and I know the small things doesn't fit into the picture, some things happening that couldn't have happened in real life. Well.. In my story they do happen.. heheheheee... I'm trying to better my writing, so have patience, PLEASE.

My computer shut down completely, and I had to reformat the entire thing, so I lost EVERYTHING! Even my inspiration.

That is why... HIATUS!


	15. Heart to heart

Gibbs had just talked to Palmer who said Tony should move around as much as he could, but if it started to hurt or he felt like laying down, he should. Shepard had of course been released, as they had no reason to hold her. Yet. The IA would take care of it, but in the meantime, Morrow would be placed as acting director. As an old friend of both Gibbs and Tony, having actually spent a lot of time with them.

"Jethro" Morrow said.

"Tom" Gibbs replied.

"I see Jen didn't work out?" Morrow said.

"You could say that, you seen Tony?" Gibbs asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No.. but I've been kind of busy with being retired.. you know, living the good days?" Morrow said.

"Ah, you mean longing to get your office back" Gibbs smirked, "tell me you didn't miss this and I'll get you fired" Gibbs continued. He got no reply, "yeah, that's what I thought" Gibbs smirked.

"How IS Tony?" Morrow asked as he leant on the oak table, crossing his legs and crossing his arms, focussing on Gibbs's face. He saw the blue eyes trying to stare a hole through the wall in front of him, he saw the small muscles in Gibbs's hand clutch the cup extra hard, the lines in Gibbs's face had grown deeper sinse the last time Morrow had seen him, and he saw Gibbs's jaw clench tight.

"He's going to make it" Gibbs said.

"Do you think he's going to be able to work again?" Morrow asked.

"Dunno" Gibbs sighed, putting the cup down and turning towards Morrow, the blue piercing eyes hit Morrow's brown eyes and locked on, making it impossible for either man to look away, "we were damn lucky we found him when we did.. another couple of days and he'd be dead" Gibbs said as he broke the eye contact, turning back to his coffee cup, "you should've seen him.. he's just a shadow" Gibbs murmured as he lifted his cup.

"We'll find the guy, woman, guys, women that did this to him" Morrow said, "I know we will, I know you and Tony are close, I've never seen you develop such a close friendship with anyone before.. why are you tensing up?" Morrow asked. Gibbs took a swig at his coffee and sighed, closing his eyes. Keeping his voice down, and his tone flat, he spoke.

"Because, Tom, me and Tony aren't just friends.. we're.. involved" Gibbs sighed, tipping his cup towards him, pulling his lips up towards his nose, drawing a deep breath and letting it out.

_These cups always WERE too small.. and the coffee tastes like gravel mixed with dogcrap _Gibbs thought.

"Well it's about damn time!" Morrow said from behind him. Gibbs blinked and turned his head, looking at Morrow, "all I'm saying is that I know you Jethro, I've seen those looks, I've seen Tony look at you too, but it seems I owe Ducky some money" Morrow said.

"You bet on us?" Gibbs asked, frowning.

"Technically it's illegal to gamble, but off the record, Ducky and I had a wager going about when you and Tony would hook up, I suppose never wasn't good enough. Ducky suggested after some accident or case gone bad. Guess he was right" Morrow said. Gibbs slammed his cup down on the oak table.

"It only had to take Tony nearly dying, going through insufferable pain he should NEVER havehad to go through to make me see it, to make me see that I already fell the first time he smiled?" Gibbs said, his voice laced with self-hate, and anger.

"Jethro, you don-"

"Tom! You said it yourself. Ducky bet that after some accident or some case gone wrong, I would confess to my feelings towards Tony. And you were right. Tony almost died. And STILL, he had to tell me first! It's not.. you should've ssen him.. he's so thin I can carry him with ease, he almost died. He actually DID die, luckily I was there and I managed to get him back to the land of the living, he's gone through torture Tom, Christ, they made him drink his own damn blood! And still, e's the one who found the courrage to tell me he loves me. He said it first. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm supposed to have all the answers and.. I don't.. I don't know anything, I don't know wat to do! I just..." Gibbs said, drawing a deep breath as he sat down hard on the sofa, burrying his face in his hands.

Morrow looked at him, gritting his teeth.

"Jethro.. Tony might've said it first, but do you love him any less? Think about it, it doesn't matter who says it first, and it doesn't matter that you don't have all the answers. You.Are.Human, Jethro, othing more, nothing less, just human, got it?" Morrow said.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that Tom.. I have enough to do" Gibbs said and sighed, standing up, "and so do you, Tom-" Gibbs sarted as his phone rang. He picked it up, "Abs? Yeah? Great! Yeah, no I'll be right down" Gibbs said and hung up. "Tom?" Gibbs asked, looking at Morrow,"thanks" Gibbs said, tapped the doorframe with his indexfinger before leaving.

"You're just human Jethro.. like the rest of us" Morrow sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Alright, muse returning in small dosages, and you noticed Abby's computer problem? Thaaaaaaaaaat's right! Now, never buy Vista. EVER! EVER EVER EVER EVER! So.. you like the chapter? Doing my best.. so you know it :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.. and someone please send some super virus to Bill Gates? PLEASE?


	16. Meet the doc

"What've you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he came into her lab.

"Boss.. she.. she had to leave.. she threw up" McGee said, face pale, trembling slightly, tie loosened. Gibbs frowned and looked at the screen. His jaws clenched as he watched two guards hit an unconcious Tony, while another camera showed him sitting in a so called "sweat-box". A tiny box in the middle of nowhere, the sun mercilessly shining down on it constantly. And then Tony having to run around. Then breaking his legs. His hand, twice. Gibbs swalloved down the bile as he turned off the footage and blinked hard, several times. McGee had already left, no doubt puking his guts out somewhere. Abby came back, looking sullen.

"How could they do such a thing to Tony?" Abby asked. She had her arms around herself, black makeup running down from her eyes which were red and puffy. Her hair was ruffled, and she looked pale and clammy.

"I don't know Abs, but it'll be okay" Gibbs said.

"How can you SAY that? Tony's at your home right now, weak as a little kittycat, trying to survive. Nothing'll ever be okay again! He might never be able to go back to work! He'll never be our Tony again! EVER! Tony's.. different now Gibbs, he's.. it's like he's.. changed.. " Abby said, tears welling up in her eyes again as she pointed to Tony's picture on her desk.

"Abs.. noone can go through something like that and NOT change.. come here" Gibbs said, arms open.

"No! I don't want a hug! A hug can't make everything better!" Abby said, crossing her arms. Gibbs made a movement with his fingers, waving Abby towards him. Abby stood her ground. Gibbs did his gesture again and Abby flung herself around his neck, sobbing harshly onto Gibbs's shoulder as he embraced her, holding her up, "it's not right.. it's not right! They can't do something like that and get away, right Gibbs?" Abby murmured after a while.

"Right Abs, we'll find them and-"

"Kill'em?" Abby suggested.

"I was going to say put them behind bars, but kill'em sounds good to me" Gibbs said, making Abby giggle a little, "Now, Abs, I need you to do something for me, try to find a guy named Mark, who's a doctor in Guantanamo, alright? Tony's mentioned this guy being the first he saw when they removed the hood" Gibbs said. Abby nodded and wiped away her tears.

"I'll not only find him, I'll bug him 'till he comes here" Abby said. Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Abs" Gibbs smirked and turned towards a very disshelved looking McGee in the doorway, "and you, where's Todd?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh she.. she's upstairs, talking to some guy" McGee said.

"Stay here and help Abs" Gibbs said. It wasn't that Abby actually needed the help. And it wasn't that he didn't need McGee upstairs. But those two needed someone to talk to, and they were clearly in love, so Gibbs would give them a chance to be together a little. Gibbs sighed and walked upstairs to see Kate talking to a blond man.

"You must be Gibbs" the man said.

"I am" Gibbs said.

The man reached out his hand, and Gibbs took it.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Tony" the man said. Gibbs frowned.

"Thanks" Gibbs said.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly.. I'm Mark, Mark Bingham" the man said.

Gibbs's face fell back to being carved in stone. And he didn't let go of Mark's hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: A little cliffy there people... YAY! My muse decided it was time for a little Gibbs angst and stuff.. so... the story lives on! FEAR ME! No seriously.. fear me.. no? I am diabollicle! I'm in love with House, Tony, John Dorian and Dr. Evil!!! YAY!

PS: I know it's short.. but I need a TINY break right now..

Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooooo... I do NOT own anything. Not even myself.. yeah that's right, I'm a research project :P


	17. Accidentally loneliness

Tony was exhausted to the poit of breaking as he looked up into the ceiling. So tired. He felt utterly miserable. And somewhat hungry. Hehad been walking today. Taking two steps of his own, without anyone supporting him before almost collapsing his lungs and dying on the livingroom floor. After that, he wasn't allowed up for a couple of hours. Which had now turned into five. And he really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Duck?" Tony asked. No reply, "Palmer? Gerald?" Tony asked. No reply. He could feel his heart jump. Had they left him there? Left him to rot? Was he THAT annoying that they didn't want anything to do with him?, "g..g...g...guys?" Tony swalloved, his mouth suddenly dry. Noone there. Tony tried desperatly to push himself up. As he heard some sort of clank, his mind drifted off.

"Tony? Tony it's me Mark, ca-"

"His boss is coming, Mark you leave. now, or he'll ask questions" a voice. Familiar. Belt. Red. Blood. Anger. Scream. Mother. Death. Scream. Wheels sqreeching. Death.

"But-"

"No buts Mark, leave.. now"

"Alright"

"...thony can you hear me?" Ducky's voice floated through to him and he blinked.

"Ducky?" his voice sounded weak.

"Oh thank heavens.. I saw Mr. Palmer and gerald out and when I came back in you were in the middle of a panic attack before shutting down on me" Ducky said, "what caused this?"

"I.. you were.. you were out.." Tony mumbled.

"Well, now I know not to leave you alone then" Ducky said. Tony frowned. Had he? He had. Embarrassing. And before Ducky could say or do anything, Tony became blanc again. Ducky frowned. And then he smelled it. Tony had obviously wet himself.

"Oh Anthony.. poor child, how could I leave you alone like that, hmm? Well.. I better clean you up a bit" Ducky sighed as he got to work on cleaning Tony up. Gently, Ducky stripped Tony and cleaned him up, before managing to lift the tired, too thin body up on the sofa so he could get the bedsheets off and put them into the washing machine, before washing the mattress and placing it outside to dry. Walking back to Tony, Ducky sighed and walked into the kitchen, makingsure to make just enough noise for Tony to hear him, should he come back from his state of nothingness. Ducky's phone rang.

"Jethro?"

_"How's he doing?" _Gibbs asked.

"I rather fear I did something stupid. I left him alone for a moment, and he went.. blanc" Ducky said, "not only that, but he had a little accident, a-"

_"Accident? What happened? Is he okay? You need me to come over there? Where's he hurt?" _Gibbs sounded overly concerned.

"Jethro, calm down, he didn't have an accident like THAT.. he merely wet himself.. I am TRULY sorry for leaving him alone like that, an-"

_"I should have told you Duck.. but hey, on the bright side, Mark turned up"_

"Mark? The doctor that got Anthony out?" Ducky asked, taking the boling broth off the stove.

_"Yeah.. he just turned up.. Abs is heading your way, and she's just seen those videos that turned up here.. she's going to snuggle up to Tony" _Gibbs said.

"Indeed, he's on the sofa.. I can't believe how light he actually is"

_"Don't worry, I'll feed him till a modified forktruck can't raise him if he doesn't want to be raised" _

They both chuckled at that.

"Ah, sounds like Abigail is coming, goodbye jethro"

_"Duck.. it wasn't your fault, okay? I should've told you, and besides.. Tony might have other reasons for drifting off" _

"I know.. bye Je-" Ducky was cut off when Gibbs hung up.

"Oooh, Gibbs hung up on you.. where's Tony's bed?" Abby asked.

"Outside.. he had a little accident" Ducky said.

"Oh..can I take the broth to him?" Abby asked.

"Of course you can" Ducky smiled and gave her a bowl filled with broth she brought into the livingroom. Tony was still staring into the ceiling.

"Uh.. Duckman? How long has he been like this?" Abby asked, not taking her eyes off Tony.

"About an hour I suppose, give or take a couple of minutes" Ducky sighed as he came out of the kitchen.

"That's.. long" Abby said, "usually it's like ten minutes or something" she continued, sitting down and getting Ducky to help her raise him up in a sitting position before starting to feed him. He barely registered her, barely managed to swallow, and he didn't seem to snap out of it. "Tony, please come back to us?" Abby asked, "I'll watch all your favourite movies with you" she said, fulle expecting Tony to jump up and laugh. But he didn't. "Ducky?" Abby asked.

"There is nothing we can do until he decides to come back to us Abigail.. I better call Jethro" Ducky sighed and picked up his phone.

"Have to warn him" Tony mumbled.

"Tony! yay!" Abby said and hugged him, "have to warn who?" sheasked, frowning.

"Mark.. Mark's in on.. something.. with someone.. I'm supposed to know" Tony said, puzzled by his own memories, "or so I think" he mumbled.

"Alright Anthony, I'll call Jethro" Ducky smiled, but as he turned around, his face fell. This did not bode well. At all.

---------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah, not very detailed, I know. But I'm damn tired, because my smelly adventure turned somewhat dangeorus. Note to self, do NOT roll around on a field inhabited by cows. Ever. But it was still better than getting a machine with Vista! HAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All hail DPB delicious brain. Let's feast on it!


	18. Missing an opportunity

Gibbs looked at Mark. They were sitting at a small café, leaves were rustling in the breeze sweeping DC this lazy afternoon.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. It was Rashid that made me aware of something going on in te isolation cell. I was told it was a different prisoner every day, and then I finally go in there, and I find Tony" Mark shook his head, picking on his cardboard cup with coffee in it, " he was.. it was horrible. Those eyes, that expression'll haunt me forever" Mark said, taking a swig at his coffee. Gibbs said nothing, just stared down into the white procelain cup half full with black coffee. The way he liked it.

"How do you know Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"School. Can you believe he was shy?" Mark chuckled, "I managed to talk him into sports once.. he loved it, got more selfconfidence, started dating, join the frat, but he was still shy. I always feel like he's hiding something..dark. Something he doesn't want anyone else to know" Mark sighed, "he's always been like that, hiding behind a mask of smiles and stupid sexist comments." Mark said, taking another swig of his coffee.

"Is he gay?" Gibbs asked. Mark spluttered his coffee, coughing, and then wiped his face with a napkin before looking up, and into the icey blue steel of Gibbs's eyes.

"He is" Mark said, "he's dated every girl on this planet, but he always ended it before the day was over. There's only been one person, of girls anyway, he's eer been serious about. Monica. She was always there, and right before they were going to get married, he dropped the bomb. He liked boys. She actually hired three guys to beat him up, he spent four days in a hospital, broken bones, cuts, bruising." Mark said.

"Huh" Gibbs said, drawing a deep breath, frowning slightly as he tipped the cup towards him and took a sip, "what's your part in his life?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Well, if there's some job related injury or anything, he calls me if it's not too bad, asking what to do, and when it's bad he goes to see a quack" Mark said.

"Quack?" Gibbs asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"A duck" Mark said. Gibbs chuckled.

"Not a quack, he's the medical examiner at work, afriend of his, and mine, his name's Donald, but we call him Ducky, or Duck" Gibbs said, sipping his coffee as he and Mark chuckled, " so how'd you end up in Guantanamo?" Gibbs asked. Mark put his cup down and sighed, starting to pick on is napkin.

"I guess I wanted to change the world, stupid, right? I felt that maybe, just MAYBE, I could change the way things worked down there, change how people thought, the prison mentality. I've seen my share of blood and gore Agent Gibbs, and I hoped never to see that haunted expression Tony had again." Mark said, "I hoped I could prevent it for my friends.. but Tony.. Tony is special, I wouldn't want him to go through something like that.. how is he doing Agent Gibbs?" Mark asked.

"Gibbs, and he's getting there, it's going to take time, but his teammates and friends'll all be there.. what do you know about Antonio?" Gibbs asked, his eyes staring at Mark to see if anthing changed. Mark gave a small ironic smile and started sipping his coffee.

"Not much actually, Ton just told me his father wasn't a man of reason, or of kindness. He avoided every attempt his father made of contacting him, not that I blame him" Mark said.

"How so?" Gibbs asked, willing his coffee cup to magically refill itself.

"I met Antonio once" Mark said, and at this, Gibbs looked up to meet his eyes, "it wasn't pleasant, he asked me where Tony was, and I said I had no Idea.. I ended up having to have stitches on my arm, still have a scar by the way" Mark said, shaking his head slightly, "Tony has every reason to avoid that man, he is dangerous and unstable, and a mean drunk" Mark sighed as he finished his coffee, "well, I have to go, but it was a pleasure Ag..Gibbs" Mark said and smiled, standing up and extending his hand. Gibbs smirked and took his hand, shaking it before pulling Mark closer to him.

"Don't leave town yet" Gibbs said very seriously. Mark frowned and blinked, before standing back up and nodding, whistling for a cab, getting in, and disappearing. Gibbs smirked, another person scared was another step towards finding out what had happened to Tony. He grabbed in his pocket to turn the cellphone back on, and saw he had eight messages. Feeling panic settle deeply into his heart and gut, he actually shivered while dialling Ducky's number.

_"Jethro, is Mark still there?" _Ducky asked.

"What happened to Tony?" Gibbs asked at the same time, when Ducky fell quiet, he tried again, "Duck! What.Happened.To.Tony!" Gibbs growled.

_"Nothing old friend, he said Mark is in on something, or on something, he's not actually all that clear.. Jethro, he retreated into his mind for over an hour today" _

Gibbs breathed deeply.

"An hour? And what's this about Mark?" Gibbs asked.

_"A little over an hour, yes, and he said he had to warn you, that Mark was on something, or in on something, Jethro is he still there?" _

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. Of course Mark was hiding something. If Gibbs had only taken that reaction Mark gave as he told him not to go out of town serious. Instead of gloating that he'd scared someone, he'd asked to talk to him more. At the station.  
"No.. he's.. he left.. but it's okay, I'll get Abs to track him" Gibbs sighed, "Listen, I'm coming home in a sec, I need to grab a change of clothes and something to eat, spend a little time with Tony, and then go back out, you think you can stay a little while longer?" Gibbs asked.

_"As long as it's needed dear friend" _

"Thanks Duck, see you in a few" Gibbs smirked and hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AN: You likey? Me lovey.. just talking and describing small things, now.. any of you thinking Mark isn't to be trusted yet? Review.. my.. story... please? PWETTY PWEEEEASE?

Btw: I'm starting another story that might be very funny, and sad at the same time, AND.. it's going to beee... guess what kind of pairing?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.. eat.. brains.. must.. eat..brains..


	19. Showing emotions

"Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered Tony's house.

"Jethro, hello, in the kitchen, Anthony's sleeping again" Ducky said. Gibbs placed his shoes by the door and walked into the kitchen. Abby stood in the doorway to the livingroom and kept a watchful eye on Tony's unmoving shape, before tearing herself loose and looking at Gibbs.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Something was a bit off about her, she looked tired and saddened.

"He was definetly hiding something..that just goes to show how important Tony really is..I didn't even think about it until today, he always gives subtle hints to me when he picks up something about the other persons bodylanguage. I tried doing both today, and I failed.. so I need YOU, to track him" Gibbs said and pointed to Abby.

"No" Abby said. Both Gibbs and Ducky blinked. Did she just say 'no'?

"Abs? Explanation?" Gibbs asked, both eyebrows raised.

"You really need an explanation? Let me show you why!" Abby growled, grabbing Gibbs's arm and pulling him behind her outside, pointing to the still wet mattress, "THAT's why! Ducky left him alone for two minutes, and Tony got so freaked out he wet himself, and because he did that, he went off and retreated for over an hour! If I can't trust neither you or Ducky to always e in the same oom with him, I wont go to work!" Abby growled and let go of Gibbs, crossing her arms, "he can't go through that again! It'll kill him!" she finished, sniffeling a little.

"Abs-"

"Don't yo Abs me! Promise me you'll stay here until I come back, or I'm not going! Getting Tony back IS more important than catching the bad guys! Don't you get it? That's TONY in there, that weak, sobbing, bed wetting, scared little boy lost, ghostly THING on the sofa, who's currently sleeping! Don't you get it? That's OUR Tony, he hasn't changed! He's still Tony!" Abby's voice shook as she pointed a finger to the porch door, tears running down her face.

"Abs.. please.. please don't.. just.." Gibbs was at a loss for words, "I.. it's too much, right now...Can't you understand that? All this with feelings and all that crap, I never was any good with that, I never.. I never really learned how to do that, and with Tony it's.. look, I've always been a working man, always been intent on catching the perpetraters, the bad guys, always has been, and always will be, I distance myself, I know that, but when I don't do everything I can to catch the people responsible, I can't really focus on Tony! Do you get that?" Gibbs asked.

"Waow" Abby just said, sniffeling. Gibbs wiped a few stray tears from his own face, chuckling weakly.

"I know" he said.

"That's the most honest thing I've ever heard you say" abby said and hugged him, making Gibbs take a step back to keep his balance, "I wish you could be this honest everyday"

"I'm always honest" Gibbs smirked.

"I know.. just.. be a little less mystical sometimes?" Abby asked.

"I'll try" Gibbs murmured. Abby let go of him and they stood up, "ready?" Gibbs asked as he lay his hand on the glass door, and as Abby nodded, he pushed it open.

"Fighting over me already huh? Flattered" Tony said from the sofa. Gibbs and Abby chuckled.

"Ah, just in time for supper, and Abigail, I-"

"I'll warm something up later Duckman, I have myself a weirdo to catch" Abby grinned manically and flipped he shoes on, walking out the door.

"You made her cry" Tony said seriously.

"I did.." Gibbs sighed, "but not intentionally, well, dinner sounds good to me, what're we having?" Gibbs asked.

"Something easily digestable, soup, with a little meat in it, think you can handle that Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Meat sounds good to me" Tony said, and Gibbs embraced him, lifting him up into a sitting position, "Can I have my legs on the floor?" Tony asked. Gibbs blinked.

"This is your house Tony, you do what you want, when you want" Gibbs said. Tony blushed slightly, and the colour warmed Gibbs's heart.

"I just.. it's... I didn't get to.. do anything...when I was in. you know" Tony muttered. Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look, and Gibbs blinked suddenly, noting Tony had actually said something instead of disappearing into his own mind.

"It's okay, this is YOUR house, and your life, you can do whatever you want, you get that?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and coughed.

"So.. what did you do to Shepard?" Tony asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like it? A lot of emotinal crap, I know, but it has to be written. So.. food for the guys, and then Gibbs is gonna have to call Morrow and get an update. YAY me, for beig so good at writing :P Just kidding, anywhoooo... leave a review... please? Hello? I need to pee really bad but I'm waiting for ONE review so I can go.. please?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB... must...eat...brains..delicious...brains..

PS: I REALLY gotta pee...


	20. Coffee, remembering, visiting

McGee stirred his coffee. He tasted it and sighed. Only Tony could get the coffee just right, with just the right balance.

Flashback:

"This isn't Gibbs's coffee.. right?" he asked. Tony grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know.. just kidding McGee, I AM actually nice.. sometimes.. I brought you all coffee" Tony said, sipping his own coffee.

"Oh" McGee said, "so.. uh.. what'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm a good boy, remember?" Tony said into his cup.

"NO!" Came the unanumas answer from McGee, Kate and Gibbs. Tony pouted.

"I'll remember this you guys" Tony muttered, turning to his computer.

"Big baby" Kate said. Tony gave her a fake hurt look and she giggled, sitting down.

"Coffee, why?" Gibbs asked, glaring at Tony.

"Oh come on Boss, can't I do anything nice WITHOUT be-"

"No" Gibbs said, "talk" he continued, sitting down at his desk.

"You know, that was funny at first, but now it's beginning to annoy me" Tony said, slightly irritated.

"Then you better talk" Kate smirked.

"Oh give him a break Kate, you NEVER buy coffee, Tony buys coffee for us every other day" McGee said, slightly irritated himself. Because it WAS fun at first, but now it looked like it was beginning to bug his friend... uh.. Tony.. well.. friend.

End flashback.

"..hellooooo" Kate said irritated. McGee turned around.

"Huh? Oh, uhm, sorry.. uh.. thinking" McGee said, blushing slightly.

"Fine, whatever, listen, Gibbs gave us a break and told us to go home, and before you ask, Abby's here, to find the perp, and NO, you are NOT allowed to stay and help her, because Claire is doing that. Go home McGee, shower, sleep, whatever" Kate sighed, and walked away. McGee knew just what he was going to do. After the time he got stupidly drunk and Tony saw him, took him home and nursed him better, he always kept some spares at Tony's house. A perfect excuse, seeing Tony's house was nearer the NCIS building.

Plan, check, vehicle, check, Tony home, check.. unfortunatly..

The ride went smooth as silk, and he parked next to Ducky's Morgan. Gibbs's car stood neatly parked in the middle of the lawn. Not easy to miss at all. Tony would be so pissed when he found out. McGee chuckled to himself and locked his car before walking up the little steps to the door. He knocked carefully and then entered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"McGeek!" Tony's voice, and something just clicked into place. He was still alive. And he was Tony.

"I told you it's McGee, or Tim, ot McGeek, Probie, or Timmy" McGee said back, the tone playful.

"Well.. TIMMY, come join us" Tony said, putting extra weight on the name. McGee closed the door carefully behind him, kicked his shoes off, and walked into the livingroom to see Gibbs and Ducky sleeping soundly, "don't worry, I could play Manowar on full strength and they would STILL be oblivious" Tony smiled warmly as McGee came in, "Now, come over here and help a poor schmuck so I can get up from here, I gotta take a leak" Tony said. McGee nodded, walking over and carefully helping Tony up, bringing all the stuff he had attatched to him with him as they walked slowly to the bathroom, "you know, you're a good pal, and I'll keep the door slightly opened, but you are NOT going in there.. with me" Tony panted, he was sweating. McGee just smiled and nodded, waiting patiently for Tony's return. Five minutes later Tony popped out, "ready" he simply said and they made their way back to the sofa where Gibbs opened his eyes and blinked tiredly.

"What're you doing up?" Gibbs asked, yawning.

"You looked so darn cute.. in your sleep Jet.. thought I'd let you sleep, and Timmy here-"

"Tim" McGee piped up.

"T..I..M..M..Y here, offered to help" Tony grinned as McGee helped him sit down.

"Thought I told you to go home and rest" Gibbs sighed.

"Awww, and you came here instead? That's so sweet" Tony said, failing an attempt to look cute as he coughed. McGee winced and grimaced at the sound.

"That cough's gone from bad to worse Tony, now you lay here, and you STAY here!" Gibbs growled as he placed Tony's feet onto the sofa and wrapped a comforter around Tony.

"My feet are cold" Tony muttered. McGee didn't say anything, just lifted Tony's feet, and sat down under them, rubbing them with his hands, "MAN that feels good.. I should really have you do that more often" Tony mumbled as his eyelids started to droop.

Two minutes later, sot breaths from both men could be heard as they slept on the sofa. Gibbs smirked as he looked at them. McGee really cared a lot about Tony. A good friend. And it seemed to get Tony in a much better mood than lately. He smirked again, tucking a blanket around McGee. He'd wake him later with warm food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sweeeeeeet!!! Another chapter people!!!! I just love it..McGee needed a bigger role, because I LOVE the geekster!!! McAbby forever!!! giigles TIBBS forever! Kate and someone else forever! Stuck up preppy.. just kidding. I love all the characters! But McGee is so SWEEEET!!!! Reviews?

BTW: I hate grilled cheese because it drips sometimes when it's warm, leaving burnmarks on my body... so there! You know who you are :P

Disclaimer: All... hail... DPB...getting.. tired... of...writing...it...but..don't...wanna...get...sued...


	21. Threatening your boss

"Claire, phone, now now now come ooon" Abby said impatiently, quickly dialling Gibbs's number.

_"G-"_

"I got him! I got him got him got him! Sending you the coordinates now! Go get him silverfox!" Abby said.

_"That's good work Abs, pass the coordinates to McGee, he's sleeping under Tony's feet" _Gibbs said. Abby frowned.

"Why is he sleeping under Tony's fe-" Gibbs hung up. "Damnit, I hate it when he does that" Abby sighed, "Claire, leaving the lab to you, I have to go stay with Tony while the people wearing guns goes to shoot a prick" Abby said. She left a baffled Claire in the lab.

-----------00----------

"McGee, we're off" Gibbs said. McGee grabbed his and Gibbs's coffee and got out of the house at light speed. Gibbs stayed a little behind, stopping by Tony's side. he gently caressed Tony's chin and smirked. "Won't be long" Gibbs said.

"Go catch Mark, but don't you kill him, or hit him" Tony said, "he's my friend" he added. Gibbs kissed him on the lips before leaving.

McGee waited patiently by Gibbs's car as Gibbs unlocked it and they both climbed in.

"I sent the coordinates to Kate, she's going to meet us there.. boss" McGee said, looking down. Gibbs backed up and spun out of the yard. "Tony's going to be so pissed" McGee mumbled.

"About what?" Gibbs asked. McGee jumped a little.

"Uh.. well.. he loves his lawn" McGee said.

"Damnit, you're right" Gibbs sighed, speeding up on the asphalt, "thanks for coming over by the way, Tony's been.. down... seeing you made him look a little brighter" Gibbs said.

"Uh.. thanks" McGee stuttered, "he's my friend you know.. and if you.. if you hurt him in any way, I'll shoot you. Touble tap in the head" McGee said. Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah? Abby make you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"No.. no actually I say that, because Tony's my friend, and if I let you hurt him I wouldn't be a very good friend now would I? And I promise that if you try to hide behind Ducky I'll lift him up and move him out of the way, and stuff a scalpel up your.. uh.. your.. nose" McGee finished. _Greeeeat, I just threatened my boss's life! Yay me! AND, hes driving._ "Don't even think about going off the road or killing me,or so help me God, I'll pour all the coffee out the window" McGee said. _Would you STOP threatening him? It doesn't make things better! Stupid stupid st-_

"I was wondering when you'd start showing some guts! Good work McGee" Gibbs simply said, smirking.

"Uhm.. thanks.. I think" McGee said.

"But you know, I probably would have changed that 'nose' part out with ass.. has a nice ring to it, agreed?" Gibbs said casualy.

"Agreed" McGee replied.

"How're you feeling about all of this? Learning about me and Tony, finding out about Tony himself, everything?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess it's okay, my brother's gay so it doesn't make much difference to me. And he really likes you, Tony I mean, not my brother.. I knew from the start he liked you, going on and on and o-"

" got it.." Gibbs sighed.

"Well, uhm...It's... it's hard. I'm used to a duracell Tony, one that annoys the hell out of me.. he actually still does, but now it feels like it's his futile attempt to be his old self again. It's kind of weird really, seeing him like that. I dunno, always imagined him with a shiny red cape going 'up up and over' or something. He's the golden boy" McGee said.

"Didn't know how much you looked up to him" Gibbs said, "you should tell him some day"

"No way! Do you KNOW how long he'd tease me with that? I slip up ONCE and call him boss.. he STILL hasn't let that go!" McGee said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I should talk to you more often" Gibbs said finally, "you're a good man, McGee, don't let anyone tell you different" Gibbs said, "now, are you going to quit holding the coffee in a deathgrip and give me a cup or do I need to pull over?" he asked. McGee fumbled with the thermos but poured both Gibbs and himself a cup.

"Good talk" he mumbled, staring out the window as the landscape raced by. Gibbs speed. Light speed, same difference.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Kinnda short? Oh don't worry, theese are fillers. I'm afraid this story'll be rather LONG! Long long long! There's some people in the first chapters you should keep an eye out for. Try and guess who might be in on this? Bet you'll be surprised:D Weee.. I like reviews.. And I got so many! YAY! Me loves.. reviews!!!! Stupid hospital crap.. "go to bed by eleven" who the hell goes to bed at eleven? Stupid pricks.. sigh cheer me up with a review?

Disclaimer: All hail.. DPB.. delicious.. brains.. must.. write..disclaimer..in order...not to get.. sued!


	22. Movies and textmessages

"Honey, I'm hoomeeeee" Abby said loudly as she walked in the door.

"Anthony, if you could just keep still for one second, I will get this off you!" Ducky's voice said from the livingroom.

"NO! NO GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Tony screamed. Abby kicked her shoes off and came inside. If Tony didn't sound petrified, it would be a comical scene. Tony was entangled in his comforter, kicking and screaming while Ducky desperatly tried to get it off him.

"Just stay.. still! Abigail!" Ducky said exasperated. Abby jogged lightly over, but it was already too late. Tony had withdrawn to the dark depths of his mind once again. Ducky and Abby lay him down again, tucking him in. Abby sat on the edge of the sofa, and lightly stroked his chin.

"He's still thin" Abby said and sighed.

"I know Abigail.. but he'll be alright once we get him fattened up, just you wait and see my dear" Ducky smiled warmly at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"How do you know?" She asked. Ducky chuckled sweetly.

"My dear, there is a lot to learn from Anthony and Jethro, those two have a bond that is stronger than anything, and Anthony.. Anthony would rather die than end up an invalid" Ducky said, hi voice trailing off, "But you are quite right, one never knows what is going to happen, all we can do is pray, and hope for the best" he finished, patting Abbys shoulder lightly, "now, sinse our boys are off, I believe the best thing to do is for you to stay here, and me to start cleaning up all this mess and get that mattress back in here, a-"

"Oh no you don't mister! YOU have been on your feet the whole darn day, and with your back, you are going to lay down and rest like a good boy.. man" Abby corrected herself. Ducky chuckled.

"Thank you Abigail, bu-"

"Not up for discussion" Abby growled and crossed her arms, staring at Ducky.

"I do believe you have spent too much time with our dear Jethro" Ducky said and sat down.

"Can never spend.. enough time with Jet" Tony mumbled.

"Hi Tonybear, how you feelin'"? Abby asked.

"Any word yet?" Tony asked, oblivious to the question Abby had asked.

"No, yo hungry?" Abby said firmly.

"No.. yes.. dunno" Tony muttered.

"What's wrong Tony?" Abby asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa and looking at Tony.

"I just..I don't like the.. the darkness you know.. and I feel stupid for freaking out like that and.. and it's.. it's just silly" Tony muttered, letting his voice trail off.

"Still here?" Abby asked.

"What? Yeah? Why?" Tony asked.

"Well every time your voice trails off I think you're going off into yourself again" Abby said.

"Oh.. uhm.." Tony mumbled, blushing slightly, "I guess I should've told you sooner or something, but.. I can.. kinnda hear you when I'm off.. it's a little weird actually, 'cause I can't really do anything about it, and I want to do so-"

"Anthony, pardon me for interrupting, but, first of all, it is perfectly understandable that you reacted the way you did whilst in the dark cover of the comforter, what you went through have been tough on you, and the part of you knowing what we are saying is a very good sign at least, all I am saying about all of this, is baby steps, Anthony, baby steps" Ducky smiled.

"Thanks.. I think" Tony mumbled.

"You wanna hear something funny?" Abby asked as she looked at her cellphone.

"Yeah what?" Tony asked, excitedly.

"I just got a text message from McGee.. _Almost pissed my pants here, I actually threatened Gibbs! I told him if he hurt Tony I'd double tap him in the head, and if he hid behind Ducky I'd shove a scalpel up his nose. Then I said that if he was going to try and kill me or us, I'd pour all his coffee out the window. Guess what he did? He suggested I switched 'nose' out with 'ass' because it sounded better!..._that's so FUNNY!" Abby said and laughed. Tony laughed too, but it soon turned into a coughing fit. Ducky frowned.

"I need to take another listen to those lungs of yours Anthony" Ducky said, pulling out his stetoschope. Ducky did his examination and sighed, "alright, I am starting you on a steroid treatement, it's quite simple, it's a device you-"

"-put in your mouth and breathe through about fifteen minutes a day, got it, know it, used it before" Tony sighed.

"Right, well, I'll just go make a phonecall" Ducky smiled warmly, patted Tony's thigh, and walked into the kitchen.

"You better not be having a relapse mister!" Abby growled.

"I won't ma'am, promise" Tony said innocently, "McGee really threatened Gibbs?"

"Looks like it" Abby said, "I think it's sweet"

"McGee's a good guy" Tony said.

"You said McGee!" Abby said, pretending to be horrified.

"Well his other testicle seems to have dropped, so I guess I better start calling him McGee.. or not.. Probie or McGeek.. or the geekster is just so.. so fitting you know?" Tony asked.

"Right.. well.. pick a movie" Abby smiled.

"Movie?" Tony asked.

"Well duuh movie buff, pick a movie we all can watch" Abby said and smiled even bigger.

"Right, well... Casablanca maybe?" Tony asked.

"Sure thing" Abby smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeeees??? My GOD, I smell like bonfire, damn, grilling sausages on an open fire, laughing like a maniac (because I am) and thinking about this story, plus thinking about all the really great reviews I've gotten makes me so damn happy I can't even describe it! If I was drunk on my ass, I'd tel lyou guys I love you, but I'm not, so I'm asking for more reviews.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB..

Braaaaaaaaaaains... must eat braaaaaaaaaains...


	23. Mark and daddy DiNozzo

"We're here Boss" McGee said and Gibbs stepped on the brakes, neatly doing a one eighty and parking at the curb. Once McGee swalloved his stomach, he got out, nodding at Kate who looked kind of edgy.

"Gibbs" she said, "who are we looking for?" she asked.

"Tall slender guy" Gibbs simply said, Kate huffed and followed him. They walked inside and started looking around. Mark was talking to a tall, darkhaired man who had a cane with a beautifully carved dragon's head on top of it, in silver, with red eyes. The man had a hat and gloves on him, as long as a long black coat. Gibbs growled. Antonio!

"Antonio DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. Antonio turned around and his green eyes met Gibbs's steely cobolt blue, and then he did something that took Gibbs completely by surprise. Antonio smiled and waved at him, waving him over. Gibbs made his way through the hords of people and caught up to them.

"Agent Gibbs, have you met this man? This is Mark. Mark Grisham, he saw my Anthony before he went home" Antonio sounded thrilled.

"Gibbs, I swear to you that I wasn't planning on leaving, I was just trying to find some information on a good hotel and this gentleman helped me. It turned out to be Tony's father" Mark said.

"Whatever, McGee, take him in" Gibbs growled.

"Wait, what?" Mark asked as McGee approached him.

"It seems you weren't honest last time we met, I don't go along with liars" Gibbs growled. Kate, approaching Mark from behind, cuffed him.

"What is this, a joke? I SAVED HIS LIFE DAMNIT!" Mark yelled.

"Agent Gi-"

"YOU!" Gibbs growled as he turned around, poking a finger into Antonio's broad chest, "stay!Away!" he growled, "you are NOTHING, not a bug on my windshield, not shit under my shoes, NOTHING, do you understand me? You are to leave this town immediatly, if you set foot here, I'll know! So you just stay the hell away from Tony!" Gibbs growled.

"Agent Gibbs, I believe you are out of line! He is my son and-"

"You disowned him! You beat him like he was some ragdoll! You told me to keep him away from you, and THAT is exactly what I'm doing. At all costs. He has your surname, but that sure as HELL doesn't mean he wants to see you! You are not his guardian. That would be Ducky!" Gibbs growled.

Kate and McGee's jaws fell open, and it felt like the silence was spreading through the entire train station. Even Mark look astonished.

"Ducky raised that kid, NOT you! You never lifted your damn finger unless you wanted to hurt him! And you did! You scarred him for life! So leave now, or face the consequenses, I have enough info on you to give you three life sentences" Gibbs growled.

"I think that is my que to leave, goodbye" Antonio said, smiled nervously, his breathing short and hard as he strolled away, limping slightly.

"Your mark Kate?" Gibbs asked as he stared at the limp.

"Uh.. yes" Kate said, embarassed.

"Good work" Gibbs simply said as he walk in front of them out to the car. Kate and McGee looked at eachother but followed, pushing a very irritated Mark in front of them. They sat him into the car, Kate and McGee on each side of him, as Gibbs drove.

"You are making a mistake Gibbs! I told the truth! I didn't know he was there" Mark tried. Noone said anything, "I'm serious! I didn't know! I just walked in there and found him like that! Hello? PLEASE answer me" Mark said in anguish.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up" Gibbs simply said. Mark fell back in the seat, sighing.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I'm a law obiding citizen who-" he was cut off when Gibbs did a hard left turn, making him land in McGee's lap who quickly pushed him back up, growling. Mark said nothing after that.

As they arrived at the NCIS building, and stepped out, McGee's phone started ringing. He looked down and frowned. Abby.

"Boss, it's Abby" McGee said.

"Take it" Gibbs said, taking Mark and Kate with him inside.

"Hello?" McGee said tentatively.

_"Tim? Oh, am I disturbing? I only wanted to say good work on the whole threatening Gibbs part" _Abby made him smile.

"I was scared out of my mind" McGee said.

_"Well of course you were McGeek, you're only a Probie, Timmy, it's not easy being the Geekster" _Tony's voice said.

"Waow.. you actualy got all your nicknames for me into one single sentence that actually made sense" McGee said.

_"Well what can I say? I'm the greatest" _Tony's voice said.

"Good to have you back Tony" McGee said.

_"Good to be back Tim..my" _Tony quickly added the 'my' at the end of his name, making McGee roll his eyes.

"Listen, I've got an interrogation to watch, Gibbs is going to break Mark" McGee said.

_"Wish I could've been there to see that" _Tony said.

"You got any more info on him?" McGee asked.

_"Not really.. I'm really not sure what happened, that memory is all fuzzy right now, but I'll call you if I remember anything, okay?" _

"Thanks Tony, bye" McGee said.

_"WAAAAIT!" _Abby's voice said, _"If I was there I'd kiss you" _Abby said and hung up. McGee stood frozen in place. She'd kiss him. Tony was sounding almost normal agan, AND they were going to break Mark. Oh happy days!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: gasos for air so many.. reviews.. can't... breathe.. please.. more more more, always hungry for reviews.. greedy little me:D I'm a weirdo, alright? And right now I'm tired, I need reviews to pry my eyes open :P

Disclaimer: All hail.. DPB...


	24. Surpriiiiiiiise

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, Mark's file under his arm. He said nothing jus brought his coffee cup and sat down in the chair opposite mark, back towards the one way looking glass.

"Listen Agent Gibbs, please please tell me what this is about" Mark said anxiously. Gibbs opened Mark's file.

"Says here you got some parkintickets, and you never went to court" Gibbs said, "that's not good now is it?" Gibbs said.

"Of.. of course not Agent Gibbs, but I-"

"AND you have an assault charge for beating up an elderly man" Gibbs said, "now last time I checked, those things gives you a sentence in a prison, now, here's what I want to know,what makes you so special that you don't get that sentence?" Gibbs asked, just now looking up over his glasses at Mark.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, and I want to know it right now!" Mark said.

"That's need to know only" Gibbs replied coldly.

"Then I want my lawyer" Mark said, crossing his arms.

"Okay" Gibbs said, stood up, and walked out. He met Kate and McGee in the coffeeroom.

"You're really letting him go that easily?" Kate asked.

"he won't get away, he's nervous, I can smell it" Gibbs said.

"You can smell nervousness, I..oh.." McGee said, blushing a little as Gibbs turned around and glared at him.

"Damnit, I was so close to find out what he's hiding!" Gibbs growled.

"Listen, Gibbs, it's not in my place to say but-" Kate begun, only to have Gibbs's glared turned to her.

"You're right Agent Todd, it is NOT in your place to say ANYTHING at this moment in time!" Gibbs growled.

"Agent Gibbs? He's ready" a Probie said. Gibbs walked after her and went into the interrogation room again. Mark was sitting alone, which kind of surprised Gibbs, but he didn't let it show. Then he sat down in his chair.

"Anything you want to tell me now Mark?" Gibbs asked.

"yes, as the matter of fact there is" Mark said. Gibbs just glared at him, and Mark sighed, rubbing his face and slumping in the chair.

"Are you going to make me ask?" Gibbs growled. Mark looked at him.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm with the CIA" Mark said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: HAH! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Gimme gimme a review? Next chapter will come as soon as I get some sleep :P Sorry for the very short chapter though :( Bad donttouch.. baaaahahahahaaaad... MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	25. Explaining silence

"CIA?" Kate exclaimed. McGee said nothing, just stared at Mark. Gibbs also said nothing, sitting across this man who uptil now had been a primary suspect. But that he was CIA didn't let him off the hook. Not at all. Mark looked at Gibbs.

"I need you to turn off the microphones and cameras now Agent Gibbs, what I am about to tell you is to stay between you and me" Mark said. Gibbs turned around and Kate turned it all off. Mark sighed as Gibbs nodded to him. He folded his hands on the table and stared at them.

"I originally became a doctor, as you know from my papers. I went to Iraq, and there I met the man who recruited me. At first I was very nervous, but during the training, I became strongminded and felt like I could do it. I've worked for them for years, in Guantanamo. It's amazing at how much people confide in their doctors. I accidentally overheard a conversation that my old buddy, that means Tony, was coming there, as a terrorist. I knew he was working for you, and his records didn't match the Tony I knew, so I nosed around and called in a few favours and found out about operation Jailbait. I saw him only once, you have to believe me on this, I never knew they did this to him, I actually tried getting to him in any way possible for a simple doctor, and a few that put me a serious risk as well." Mark breathed in deeply, "I was told he was under strict observation of a doctor, because he had had the plague. And somewhere in my mind I eased up." His breath hitchted, and shivered as he continued, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them, but it was an honest mistake. A mistake that cost Tony his life as it was. When I found him he was dying in front of me. That look.. that goddamn awful haunted look i saw on those soldiers in Iraq, it was too much. I was with him until a few minutes before you came. My contact said you were coming, and that I was NOT to be recognized because it would compromise anything, and told meto get out. And as far away as possible. But I guess Tony made me" Mark finished.

"You were told to get as far away as possible, and yet here you are" Gibbs said casually. Mark lifted his head, his eyes locking with Gibbs's. Gibbs could see the pain in Mark's eyes, the honesty, the regret, and somehow, deep inside Gibbs, it felt good. he wanted Mark to feel that pain and anguish.

"Tony is my friend, he was always there for me! And I failed him when he needed me the most! What would you have done? Could you live with yourself knowing more than you let on, and then just disappearing?" Mark asked.

"No" Gibbs replied honestly.

"So I came here" Mark coninued, once again his eyes dropped to his own hands, his thumbs twitching and moving sometimes, "to try and mend him. Me. Us. The man posing as my lawyer was my boss, he is speaking to director Morrow as we speak, clearing all this up" Mark said and sighed, before raising is gaze to meet Gibbs's glare again, "Can I see Tony and explain all this to him? Please?" Mark asked.

_NO! _Gibbs thought. "Yes" he said. He wanted t hurt this man, hurt him because he was so clos to saving Tony, and that if he'd known about mark sooner, he would've gotten to Tony sooner. Maybe.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs, you don't know how much that means to me!" Mark said, a stray tear running down his face. He wiped it away quickly.

"Don't thank me yet" Gibbs simply said before standing up and leaving the interrogation room. He didn't talk to Kate, or Mcgee, just walked down the corridor, his mind racing ten miles per second, everything and everyone was blurry as he walked past them, until he came outside, and still he continued until he was at the little place Tony had claimed for himself.

From the spot Gibbs was now standing, he could see trees. It was quiet, except for the slight breeze ruffling his hair. He drew in a deep breath and sat down, his back towards the brick wall. No wonder Tony loved this exact spot, it was quiet enough to hear oneself think. Gibbs closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall. He didn't open them when he heard the footsteps, he already knew who it was.

"The spooks strikes again" Morrow said. Gibbs said nothing, "I'm letting Mark go" he continued.

"I know" Gibbs said, "he's coming to visit Tony and get a chance to explain what he did and didn't do"

"Good" Morrow said and leaned against the wall, "On another note, Shepard turns out to be somewhat of a rattlesnake, with fastworking poison. She made bail an hour ago, and noone has seen her since, I thought that since she has a grudge against Tony and now maybe even you, you might want to consider protection details" Morrow sighed.

"I'll ask Tony" Gibbs said.

"Good" Morrow said, "It's quiet out here, how'd you find this spot anyway?"

"Tony" Gibbs simply said.

"Ah.. well.. come back in when you're ready Jethro" Morrow said. Gibbs could feel that Morrow hesitated, his hand over Gibbs's shoulder, but it never touched Gibbs. And then Morrow walked away.

This was a really good spot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah! Another chapter, I am SO spoiling you guys :D But sometimes it's just good to write when you can ;) This is turning out to be a longer story than I imagined, I thought "not more than twenty chapters" but hey, what can a poor girl do when her fingers run amoc?? I didn't even know Mark was CIA until I wrote it! Now THAT is cool, isn't it?

BTW: I love reviews. Reviews are nice animals who I'd like very much to meet :P I've gotten so many already and I get so happy every time that I laugh and clap my hands. Come on, I wanna clap my hands :)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.. must.. eat..delicious..brains.. please..don't..sue...


	26. Gibbs worries

The movie was over a long while ago, and they had eaten again. Abby had brought Tony's mattress inside, and put on new bed clothes, helping Ducky get Tony into a pair of pyjamas pants Tony had. It was hanging loosely around him as they helped him to the bathroom. Ducky had helped Tony take a bath, and now, Abby was laying next to Tony, both of them sleeping. Ducky was picking up clothes and cups, careful not to wake the two sleeping people on the mattress.

_What am I going to do with you Anthony? You are keeping that mask of bravado on your face, clinging to it as if it is a lifeline. Is Jethro really the only one who can tear that off? It damn near broke my heart to see you panicking with your comforter, and then your little accident. How awful it must be for you who used to be so vigerous, to now have to lay still most of the time, to hear us feel sorry for you when you withdraw into your mind, to your memories. What memories do you have Anthony? What memories are you hiding from all of us? What kind of emotions ran through you when you were there? Did you stop hoping for rescue at some point? _

Ducky was torn out of his thoughts as the door opened and Gibbs came inside.

"Hey" Gibbs whispered and smirked, taking off his shoes and standing next to Ducky, "how're things here?" he continued to whisper. He followed Ducky out into the kitchen and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Anthony is back to hiding behind a smile and a joke" Ducky said and sighed.

"I know" Gibbs replied. They were quiet for a while before Gibbs cleared his throat. "Turns out Mark isn't guilty of anything but being an idiot. He's CIA Duck" Gibbs said. Ducky raised both eyebrows.

"CIA?" he asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded slowly, staring out the window, "I almost painted the walls with his face when he told me. If we'd known sooner, then we might've gotten to Tony sooner, maybe he wouldn't-"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Ducky said, making Gibbs look at him, "I will not allow you to self destruct like that! You are NOT allowed to blame yourself for what happened, and you are not allowed to think about could haves and might haves! Not when there is a young man in that livingroom that needs you as much as you need him!" Ducky said. Gibbs blinked.

"You're right.. I just.. I feel helpless Duck, I don't like feeling helpless! I don't like it when things get out of control! And I got this feeling that it's all too easy! That there's something I've missed, something that's right under my nose!" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, my old friend, I know your need for answers, we all have this need, to see justice be served, but right now, there are no leads, nothing, and we need to focus on Anthony... do not look at me like that, because I know you, and I have spoken to Abigail, she says that she and Timothy will put up soe equipment for you so you can work from here and be with Tony as much as possible. And before you ask, director Morrow has agreed" Ducky said to an astonished Gibbs. Again, there was silence between the two men.

"Jen made bail. Noone's seen her since, Morrow wants us to have protection. I dunno. It's probably a good Idea, but I don't know how Tony'll react. If he casts a glance out the window, or one of them comes inside, he might feel like he's not free anymore, like he's back in that damn cell!" Gibbs said.

"There is only one way to find out Jethro, and that is to ask Anthony himself" Ducky smiled.

"Yeah..Duck, I want to ask your opinion on something. Mark wants to explain things to Tony, he wants to come here and explain everything" Gibbs said.

"I think that will be very good for Anthony actually, it might help him remember" Ducky said.

"Or push him further into his own mind" Gibbs pointed out.

"True, but what would you have wanted?" Ducky asked, staring at his friend who was now picking on the tablecloth, staring at his fingers as if he was writing a masterpiece of some sorts.

"Answers" Gibbs sighed, "I'd have wanted answers"

"Good, then it is settled, now, if you excuse me, I have a laundry to do" Ducky smiled and stood up, walking away. Gibbs got up, and leant on the doorframe, watching Abby laying curled around Tony.

_You'll get your answers Tony, and hopefully, I'll get mine. _Gibbs thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh man, I really like this chapter. These last two chapters I REALLY liked! So.. if you guys liked or didn't like, please leave a review anyway, because I love reviews and can't sleep if I don't get them. Waaah waaaah waaaaah... crybaby :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB...

BTW: No Gibbs's was seriously emotionally harmed during this chapter .P


	27. Girltalk

"Stupid Mark" Abby mumbled into the phone.

_"Yeah, when Ducky called and said it'd been a close call.." _Kate sighed through the phone, _"Do you know why Gibbs is being so mean to me?" _

"He has a lot to think about Kate, speaking of which, you heard that McGee threatened Gibbs?" Abby asked while she unloaded the groceries into her car. She sat in and leant back, "He threatened Gibbs, and said that if Gibbs hurt Tony, he'd kill him" Abby said. There was no reply. "Hello?"

_"Abby.. I just.. it's hard to picture those two together, and even though.. ewww.. I'm wracking my brain here for what to say and think about it all. It's like.. I've been raised with faith, right? Homosexuality is just.. plain old WRONG!" _Kate said.

"Who are you to judge that? Is it because it doesn't fit into your worldview?" Abby asked.

_"Abs, it's not that, but it's.. Gibbs is my Boss.. McGee's boss, and up until recently, Tony's boss, and now, what's going to happen now?" _

"Nothing, as long as you don't act like a bitch and go telling everyone they work with" Abby said.

_"Abby! You have to understand my view!"_

"I do understand it! I just got the part that you are just as narrowminded as every gaybasher, gay killing maniac out there! I thought you were Tony's friend!"

_"I AM TONY'S FRIEND!"_

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR HIM"

_"BECAUSE IT'S GIBBS AND GIBBS'LL HURT HIM!"_

Abby breathed hard. And blinked.

"Is that what all this is about? Not because Tony's gay, not because Gibbs is gay, but because it's them two together?" Abby asked, surprised.

_"Yeah.. I care about Tony, and right now, he couldn't have handled that now. Not ever, most likely. I just don't know Gibbs, I could never read him"_

"But Tony can, Kate, he knows Gibbs, and Gibbs knows Tony, you just have to come over and see for yourself. Gibbs has probably been mean to you because he's picked up on your distrust" Abby said, "you should really visit Tony"

_"I know, it's just.. he looked so awful.. it was like seeing Dan all over again"_

"I know Kate... he was a good man, but maybe you should go visit him, he's much better now" Abby said and started the car, "listen, I'll call you when I can, okay?"

_"Okay" _

"Promise you'll think about visiting him Kate" Abby said.

_"I promise I'll think about it. Bye Abby"_

"Bye Kate" Abby said and hung up, she leant her head on the steeringwheel. Dan had been Kate's half brother, and he had gotten cancer. The last few months, he was so thin, like a ghost. The worst part was that he was like Tony. Appearance and everything, and Abby knew that was why Kate and Tony joked so much with eachother. Tony was like a brother to Kate, and seeing Tony look like Dan did three weeks before Dan died, must've taken it's toll on Kate. Abby sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You better not disappoint me silverfox, and hurt Tony, or I'll kill you" she mumbled to herself as she set coarse for Tony's house.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I admit it, it's not the best I've written, in fact, it might just be the worst chapter yet, but I'm so fucking tired I don't really care..Gimme a review, or I'll vomit.. :P

Disclaimer: All hail.. DPB


	28. Mark comes to visit

"Hey you" Gibbs said as Tony blinked up at him. Tony smiled as his emerald green eyes sparkled with new found love.

"Hi" Tony said, "You find Mark? Did he explain everything?"

"Yeah.. and he wants to come here to explain things Tony" Gibbs said, sitting down on the mattress, facing his lover.

"Nothing to explain" Tony said.

"Tony, listen to me, I don't think it's a good Idea for you to see hi-"

"You already chased away Antonio, don't chase away.. the people I like" Tony said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "I could smell his aftershave lingering when I finally got down here" Tony smiled, "besides, you just confirmed it by looking at me as if I was psychic" Tony grinned. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"Tony, listen to me, I gotta tell you som-" he was cut off by the doorbell. Ducky got up and walked to the door, opening it. A few seconds after Ducky came in followed by Mark. Gibbs sat down on the sofa and let Mark give Tony a hug.

"Long time no see" Tony said as they broke the hug off. Mark swalloved hard and blinked, "Whazzup?" Tony continued and grinned sheepishly. Mark cleared his throat and took Tony's hand, glaring at it and closed his eyes.

"Listen, Tony, I'm sorry I didn't notice what happened to you in there, I.. I just.. I didn't know, I could've saved you from that place Tony.. I just.." Mark sighed.

"Hey, Sparky, you're a doctor, and you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just glad you knew who I..you.. you knew who I was" Tony said, remembering his own memories, "you knew who I were and who I worked for.. how did.. how'd you know that? How did you" Tony stuttered, heart monitor going faster. Mark looked at him.

"Tony, you have to understand, I didn't know what they were doing to you or where you were, I trusted them, I let my guard down and I trusted them and.. Tony I'm CIA" Mark said. Tony swalloved, jaw cleanching as he stared at Mark, heartmonitor kicking up as his breath shortened, and he was shaking his head, pulling his hand away from Mark as he pushed himself up, his whole body trembling with the effort and the adrenaline, "Tony I'm so sorry, I trusted them, I worked for them for so long and-"

"Who the hell are you Mark? I trusted you! I trusted you damnit!" Tony said, angry tears rolling down his face as he closed his eyes, opening them again, staring at Mark as he tried taking a breath, but couldn't, it all happened so slow, and suddenly Tony was laying unconcious on the matress, heartmonitor beeping slower again, Ducky bagging him.

Gibbs growled, and grabbed the color of Mark's shirt, pulling him towards the door. He tossed Mark out and threw his shoes onto the lawn which by the way had deep marks after Gibbs's own tiretracks. Mark scrambled to his feet.

"Listen, Agent Gibbs, I was just doing my job, and-"

That's when Gibbs saw red. His fist landed on Mark's jaw, and Mark's head snapped back, as the body fell to the ground. Gibbs put one foot on each side of the man and looked down into his eyes.

"Just doing your job? If you were doing your 'job', you would've found someway to make sure your friend was alright, you wouldn't have lied to him, AND you wouldn't have a price on your head!" Gibbs growled.

"I don't have a price on my head" Mark argued.

"Yeah, actually you do, you are not to come here anymore, and if you do, I will take that ugly as hell tie of yours, tie it around your neck, and inch by inch, take away your life, I will grab those Armaysan Gokky shoes or whatever they're named and piss in them before I run you over with my car and put a few bullets in you, just to be sure, then I'll back my car over you, run over you again, back it over you again, drive over you again, and piss on your ugly face! GOT IT?!?" Gibbs yelled. Mark actually looked frightened.

"Yes. yes I understand." Mark said and got up, his left eye was already swelling. Gibbs had almost closed the door when Mark turned around and looked at him "Agent Gibbs, there is one thing you should know" Mark said.

"Not in the mood for party games!" Gibbs growled.

"I never ment for this to happen" Mark said.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to pass the message if Tony survives tonight" Gibbs growled and slammed the door. He stomped into the livingroom where Tony was laying on the mattress, unconcious, an oxygenask over his nose and mouth, left hand twitching slightly, "how's he doing?" Gibbs asked as he sat down and brushed a hand lightly to carress Tony's chin.

"It was close, but I sedated him.. Jethro.. you were right to question what would be best for Anthony, and in this case, I can see your judgement was a fair deal better than mine" Ducky said. Gibbs shook his head and sighed.

"No.. you were right Duck, Tony deserves answers, I just hope he'll forgive me for bringing in that fuckup into his house" Gibbs sighed. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Gibbs" Gibbs growled.

_"Turn on the tv, and check out the news!" _Kate's voice said. Gibbs turned on the tv, and immediatly noticed Tony's picture in the upper right corner, and Antonio's face on the screen. Gibbs growled and turned up the volume.

_"... and in a more shocking turn of events, it turns out the son of Antonio DiNozzo, the known buisiness man worth over ten billion dollars, rumors to have been tortured for a month, his state of health is yet unknown, our reporter Nadine Crusozwski is standing with Antonio and his assistant right now, Nadine?" _

The image changed, Antonio was standing outside a car, a woman with black sunglasses and a purple skirt and matching overall was standing with a portfolio at his right side.

_"Thank you Diane, Mr DiNozzo, what happened to your son?"_

_"I was told he was hurt and tortured, and when I came to visit him, he did not want to see me at all, I tried pursuaing him, but he wouldn't listen, and he had his superiour, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs there to do his own dirtywork, it's a shame, now, excuse me, I must go and try to get a meeting with my own son, come on Monica" _Antonio said and he and the woman walked away.

"Nah... couldn't be.. too weird" Gibbs said.

"What?" Ducky asked.

"Monica" Gibbs said simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh no, I did it again, another cliffy! Please leave a review??? Pwetty pweeeease???? Man, I'm so tired, I should be really scared since I'm watching this stupid tv show that usually scares the crap out of me, but right now, I'm kinnda thinking, "yeah come on ghost, do your worst, in fact, come knock me unconcious.. I haven't slept well for asges"

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	29. Visiting Tony

Abby walked inside and kicked off her shoes, carrying the two brown paper bags which she placed on the kitchen table. Ducky stood by the oven and placed a finger to his lips. Abby nodded as she understand the point, to be quiet. Instead she shuffled over to Ducky and kissed his chin.

"How is Tony?" Abby whispered.

"Mark was here, he tried to explain everything, Anthony got rather upset.. I had to sedate him and put him on an oxygenmask, a-" Ducky was cut off when Abby walked into the livingroom, where she stopped, breathed out, and smiled. Gibbs was laying on his back on Tony's mattress, with Tony draped as a blanket around him. Gibbs was snoring lightly, and Tony was just sleeping. Abby went back into the kitchen, and Ducky just looked at her, preparing food, "as I was saying, Mark rather upset Anthony, but he is allright now" Ducky sighed.

"Just had to check for myself" Abby mumbled.

"I know Abigail, we are all worried, in the mean time, Jethro required your extraordinary,very superior skills, along with Timothy's. To find out about Monica and Antonio" Ducky said, "Antonio was on the news" Ducky sighed.

"Waow... how'd you get Gibbs to sleep?" Abby asked as she put away the groceries.

"I didn't.. I drugged his coffee" Ducky said, and Abby stopped her movements, blinking as she looked up at Ducky, "It was rather easy" he continued.

"You know he's going to kill you, right?" Abby asked as she continued to pack things away.

"Indeed" Ducky sighed. Abby's phone rang and she answered it.

"Yeah? Oh hi.. no that'd be great, I have to go back into work, so if you could.. that's great.." Abby smiled as she hung up and put her coat back on, "Kate's coming over" she said as she put on her shoes.

"Good, good, Caitlin needs to see him, expecially after what happened with Daniel" Ducky sighed.

"Good luck on the Gibbs killing you part" Abby said and closed the door after her.

"Indeed" Ducky huffed and got back to making some food.

It was twenty minutes later when Kate entered the house.

"Hi Ducky" she smiled.

"Hello Caitlin, Jethro and A-" Ducky was cut off by Tony's heartmonitor jumping in speed. Both Ducky and Kate ran to the doorway, just in time to see Gibbs pull away from his kiss with Tony.

"Ewwwww" Kate said and scrunched up her face, "I SO don't want to know what you two did last night" Kate continued.

"Kaitie!" Tony exclaimed and started coughing, long, wet, coughs, and he had trouble breathing, so Gibbs leant him forwards and supported Tony's thin frame through the coughing fit. After Tony was finally finished, Gibbs lay him down again and Tony's eyes were only slits.

"Duck! I wanna talk to you about my coffee last night!" Gibbs said and walked into the kitchen. Kate stared at Tony who yawned widely.

"You won't believe how soft that man is" Tony mumbled.

"You're right Tony, I won't" Kate said and sighed.

"Why are you looking anywhere but my face?" Tony asked.

"Dan" Kate explained.

"Ah.. Dan.. well.. first of all, I'm NOT Dan, sorry, only Tony here, and second of all, grow up" Tony said. Kate looked at his face as he got exactly the reaction he wanted.

"I am grown up" Kate said and crossed her arms.

"Could've fooled me" Tony replied and they started bickering.

----------------------------------------------------------

AN: Cute? Cuddly? Oh this is so great, right? Weeeeeeeeeeee leave a review.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

BTW: Evver seen Silver Surfer from The Fantastic Four? He's so pimp, I can really imagine him going "SUCK MY BOARD BIIIIAAAAATCH!"


	30. Past, meet present

"Hi Abby" McGee smiled as Abby came into the lab. He wasn't, however, expecting Abby to fling herself at him, holding him tightly against her as she kissed him on the lips. But hey, he was a very oppurtunistic man, he closed his arms around her. When Abby pulled away, McGee just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I just.." Abby said, but McGee pulled her closer for another breathtaking kiss and then pulled away again.

"Nothing to be sorry about" McGee murmured.

"Yes it is, I kissed you because I'm really selfish, 'cause when I look at Tony I just realize how lucky I am to be healthy and have friends that doesn't lie to me and I just feel like I should have a boyrfriend and since you're the only one I love I just chose you without even asking and-" Abby was ranting when McGee pulled her close for another kiss which silenced her. When they pulled apart, Abby just looked at him.

"Abby.. there's nothing I'd like MORE than to be your boyfriend, and I want to celebrate it, but we really need to find this Monica person" McGee said.

"Jeez, way to kill a mood" Abby pouted.

"Well, I don't think I'd live very long if Gibbs found out that I'm making out instead of finding that lady" McGee sighed.

"Right, okay, let's see, you got the picture from the newscast?" Abby asked.

"Right here" McGee said and pulled it up on the plasma, "Already ran a search, but it looks like we should expand it" he sighed as he saw he had absolutely no matches.

"Done" Abby said, "We're a good team"

"The best" McGee concurred.

"Hey! Match!" Abby squeeled happily. McGee pulled it up on the plasmascreen and started reading.

"Monica Milden, 28 years old, born in Melbourne Australia, went to.. wait wait wait, isn't that the same college Tony went to?" McGee asked.

"It is! We found her! I'll call Gibbs!" Abby said and picked up the phone.

"She's Antonio's.. wife.." McGee said. Abby froze in mid dialling.

"Wife? What?" she asked.

"Says here they got married a couple of years ago" McGee said.

"That's so nasty! He married Tony's college sweetheart! Nasty nasty NASTY!" Abby said.

"But important" McGee said.

"Right, I'll call Gibbs now and try to avoid throwing up" Abby muttered and picked up the phone, dialling for Gibbs.

_"Gibbs" _

"Silverfox! You were right! Monica Milden is Antonio's assistant!"

_"Good, tell McGee to get here, Kate's already here and-"_

"There's more, wait, Kate's still there?"

_"Yeah, bickering with Tony, and he loves it"_

"That's great" Abby said, and the line went quiet.

_"Well?"_

"Well what?"

_"Abs!"_

"Ooooh, the 'there's more' part, right"

_"Don't make me ask"_

"Drumroll?"

_"Tadaa"_

"Worst EVER, but here goes, get ready, Monica is married to Antonio"

_"Okay then, NOW tell McGee to get here, and don't kiss him too much, he'll be distracted"_ Gibbs said and hung up.

"Waow.. allknowing" Abby said and sighed, "McGee, get to Tony's, they'll meet you there okay? You guys are going after that lady"

"Okay" McGee said and kised Abby on the chin, before running out of the lab.

"That boy is going to get some serious lovin' when he solves this case" Abby sighed, "better call Ducky"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm gonna go play Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, can't sit around the computer all day either you know :P See you in a later chapter, and watch out for Winnie, she might show up. I actually managed to sit down on the dog, who was laying in the sofa. He growled.. and I said I was sorry and kissed my doggy:)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB

BTW: Almost forgot to beg for a review.. PLEASE leave a review? And hey! Chapter 29 for me, excluding the stupid hiatus notice.. I'm just that good!!!


	31. Saying you're sorry

"Kate, gear up" Gibbs said as he stuffed his gun into the holster.

"Leaving again?" Tony asked. Gibbs sat down on the mattress and nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, another lead" Gibbs said, not wanting to tell Tony he was going to see his old girlfriend. The one he almost married. And he was DEFINATLY not telling Tony his father was married to her. "McGee's meeting us here, it shouldn't be long, and I bet Abs is going to come over here" Gibbs smirked.

"Sounds good.. you go get the bad guys so I can have you for myself" Tony said.

"I wish I could stay here Tony.. I don't want to keep running out on you all the time, I love you you know" Gibbs said.

"Awww, how cute, now go follow the lead so I can have your full attention" Tony said. Gibbs headslapped him before even thinking, and jst blinked, it felt like the whole room was electrofied as Tony stared at him and then broke into a grin, "I was wondering how long.. it took before you did that.. I've really missed it" Tony said. Gibbs smirked, chuckled, and shook his head before leaning in and stealing a kiss.

_Maybe I'm wrong.. maybe this is how it's supposed to be? But how can my entire worldly beliefs be wrong? Men is supposed to be with women, and vice versa. Damnit! I need to get over myself! They're happy, they're happy and that's all that matters! Tony's happy. He's really happy, and Gibbs seems.. nicer. better. Happier. _

Kate tore herself out of her thoughts and followed Gibbs out the door after saying goodbye to Tony. They got into his car and waited for McGee.

"You got something you want to say Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked, looking in his rearview mirror at the deserted road.

"No" Kate said. They were silent for a little while and ate sighed, "okay, there's something I want to say, I'm sorry that I've been so narrowminded that I haven't noticed you two being like totally in love and all, and I'm sorry I've been such a.. a..uhm..a-"

"-bitch-"

"-bitch, thanks, I think, but Gibbs, you have to understand, I was raised this way, you can't change your whole world view overnight! And.. and now that I can concentrate on how happy you guys are, I.. what I'm trying to say, is that it's okay for me.. no, that sounded wrong, what I'm trying to say is.. I'm Tony's friend, and..yours.. sort of.. and I won't let you hurt him! In any way!" Kate growled.

"One question, WHY is everybody threatening me? Why isn't anybody threatening Tony?" Gibbs sighed.

"because you're the emotionally distant bastard" Kate said.

"Good choice of words there" Gibbs chuckled.

"Thank you, I thought so" Kate smirked.

"Okay then" Gibbs sighed and started the car as McGee sat into the backseat, "Got the address?"

"Yes, i-"

"Don't need to hear it, just tell me when we're there" Gibbs growled as he sped out of the driveway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short, I know, but my brain can only think so much.. Leave a review.. which WILL be rewarded.. muahahaha... Just tell me what you like and don't like :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.. braaaaaaaains... eat..delicious...braaaains...

Btw: This is chapter THIRTY! YEAH! Ceeeelebration time come on! YAY ME!


	32. Who's Winnie?

"Left turn now, and here we are" McGee said and looked out through the front window, "waow" he said.

The front gates were black, and had golden writing on them, it said DR, most likely short for DiNozzo Residence. There was a beautiful lawn on each side of the gravel road leading up to the mansion, which was white and as McGee said it, early Jugend style.

"He's loaded" Kate said.

"No shit" McGee said sarcasticly.

"Shut up" Gibbs growled as he approached the guard.

"Sir, you need to turn this car around a-"

"YOU need to open these gates" Gibbs growled as he flashed his badge, "NOW!" he growled. And the guard scrambled to his post, looking sullen as he opened the gates and Gibbs drove by. As they drove up to the house, Antonio stood on the front porch and waved at them. Gibbs sped up and screeched to a holdt making the gravel go to all sides. He got out and walked up to Antonio.

"Why hello Agent Gibbs, are you goin to kill me?" Antonio asked, looking smug.

"Later, where's Monica?" Gibbs growled.

"Why, I don't know who you are referring to, is it my assista-"

"Your WIFE, Antonio, I need to talk to your WIFE" Gibbs growled.

"Ah, THAT Monica, I'm afraid she is not availabl-" Gibbs grabbed the front of Antonio's shirt and pushed him against the wall so fast that Antonio lost both his cane and his glass of Scotch, it shattered into a million pieces against the beautiful oak porch flooring.

"Where. Is. She" Gibbs growled.

"In..inside, she is in the livingroom" Antonio stuttered. Gibbs let go of him and marched inside the livingroom where Monica was sitting on the sofa. She looked startled at hi arrival.

"Agent Gibbs? What on e-"

"Save it Milden!" Gibbs growled and pulled up a chair, sitting right in front of her. Monica's eyes hardened along with her body posture getting more stiff.

"Ah, I see you've been nosing around in my file" Monica snapped.

"Not nosing, investigating" Gibbs said calmly, "Now, tell me about your and Tony's relationship" Gibbs said and looked at her. She sighed.

"Damn you Winnie..." Monica sighed and continued, "he was immature, and sexist, he was nothing to me" Monica said coldly. McGee and Kate snorted at the same time, and got Monica's brown eyes on them.

"That why you almost married him?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't marry him, now did I?" Monica asked.

"No, you didn't, you married Antonio, why?" Gibbs asked.

"That's none of your buisiness" Monica snapped. She looked at him, "And this is terribly inappropriate, I want you to leave" Monica said. Gibbs grabbed and apple and took a bite.

"Why" he said, and swallowed, "you getting nervous?" Gibbs asked, "am I getting personal?" he asked and took another bite, "well guess what, if I find out you're hiding anything, it's going to get even more personal. It's not comforting to sit in an interrogationroom with me" Gibbs growled.

"Is that a threat Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

"No" Gibbs said and leant in with his mouth inches from her ear, "that's a promise" he whispered before pulling back, laying the half eaten apple on the table before walking out, followed by Kate and McGee who glared at Monica as they walked out. Kate lingered slightly.

"I'm glad I'm not you" Kate said, smirked, and walked out as she laughed.

As they got in the car and drove off, Gibbs made sure to get rid of as much gravel as possible before leaving. In the rearview mirror he could see a smiling Antonio waving at them.

"She's definetly hiding something" McGee said.

"Ya THINK?" Gibbs growled and locked his icey blue eyes on McGee who looked down, "the question is WHAT is she hiding?" Gibbs muttered to himself, "McGee, can you put up those giddyups at Tony's place so I can work from there? I need you and Kate to fend off the wolves at NCIS, and McGee, help Abby, but don't get distracted" Gibbs said, "We need to find this Winnie person, Monica obviously thought she'd squeeled on whatever she was hiding" Gibbs growled.

"On it Boss.. uh. you.. you want me to install the gadgets first?" McGee asked.

"Well, if you don't want to investigate alone, then YEAH, McGee, I'd like that very much" Gibbs said.

They were quiet the rest of the trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Chapter 31, I really liked this chapter! It's exciting, isn't it? What do you think about Monica? And WHO is this Winnie person? Muahahahaha... I'm evil.. dropping names randomly.. it's getting complicated, right? I hunger for some reviews, I'm going to hold my breath until I... you know what? No I'm not, just gimme a smelly review will ya? heee heee

Disclaimer: All hail DPB, he has one DELICIOUS brain.. mmm... braaaains..


	33. WHO! IS! WINNIE!

"How does he expect us to find womeone named Winnie who we have NO clue what even LOOKS like" Abby muttered, pouting.

"Look, we just have to search, there can't be THAT many Winnie's" Kate said.

"Oh yeah? 0.016 of the women in the US are named Winnie, do you KNOW how many people that is? 20400 people Kate! Not only that, we don't know if Winnie's a woman, and if it's a man, it'll be easier 'cause Winnie's a really rare name for a guy, or maybe it's a last name? 0.001 of the American people is named Winnie for the last name, that's 2500 people Kate!" Abby growled.

"Waow.. how do you know these things?" McGee asked. Abby shrugged.

"I have a lot of sparetime" Abby sighed and went back to her computer, "this is impossible! McGee, did you install the computer at Gibbs's house?" Abby asked.

"Yes" McGee said.

"Good" Abby said and got on Messenger, "there you are! Silverfox" Abby smirked.

_"Gothgirl: Silverfox! You there?"_

"Silverfox: Yeah"

"Gothgirl: I need more info on Winnie to find her/him/it"

"Silverfox: I don't HAVE more info"

"Gothgirl: Then we won't find him/her/it"

"Silverfox: Get McGee and Kate to ask around"

"Gothgirl: ay ay captain"

_Silverfox may not respond since his/her status is put to Away._

"Clever.. not only does he hang up without saying goodbye, he also just leaves the computer without saying goodbye.." Abby mumbled and turned around quickly, facing McGee and Kate, "Gibbs wants you two to dig up anything you can about this Winnie person! Come on, come on come on, we're so close to solving this I can SMELL it!" Abby cheered.

"And how do we find out who she is?" McGee asked. Kate rolled her eyes.

"We use our mouths McGee, and we ask questions with our mouths, with words, and syllibles, and we keep asking until we know who this person is! Now, we just need someone who knew Tony, and since Mark is the only one.." Kate said, letting her voice trail off.

"We dn't know where Mark is" McGee pointed out, "Gibbs scared him off"

"Well, then we just have to find him then, won't we?" Kate said ironicly.

"Maybe we don't have to! I met Tony's frat brothers once, and don't look at me like that! I drank them under the table! Yay me! Anyway, they knew Tony pretty well, and since he dated that Monica yucky lady, they might know her and her friends too!" Abby said, "I'll print out their phone numbers and addresses" Abby said and did, handing the papers over to McGee.

"Okay, then we'll have to call them and find this Winnie"

"Stop saying Winnie!" Abby said, "Let's call Winnie 'it', so, now you have to find it"

"How many Caf Pow!'s have you had today Abby?" Kate asked.

"None" Abby pouted.

"I'll go get you one" McGee said.

"Knew there was a reason I love you" Abby smiled sweetly and gave McGee a peck on the chin. McGee walked out of the lab in a daze and bumped into Michael, the security guy.

"Hups, sorry Mike" McGee stuttered and disappeared. Kate snorted and looked at Abby.

"Boys" they both said at the same time and shook their heads.

"Well, I better get started" Kate sighed.

"hey Kate? Thanks for visiting Tony" Abby said.

"It's not a duty.. and I'm learning that everything doesn't need to be bad just because I didn't like it before, gotta go to work Abby, see you later" Kate smiled as she walked out of the lab. Abby sighed and stared at her farting hippo Bert.

"Okay Bert, let's get down to buisiness! YOU, need to help me find it, Winnie, whatever" Abby said and squeezed Bert so he farted, "I can always count on you to have my back" she smiled into her farting animal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah, I know.. love it :D Power to the weirdo's! And leave a review for me..

Disclaimer: All hail DPB...

BRAAAAINS!


	34. Going offline

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face, sitting down on the mattress next to a sleeping Tony. Tony immediatly blinked and looked up at Gibbs.

"Morning sunshine" Gibbs said. He noticed that Tony's face was slightly more filled, the contrasts that had been appearant, wasn't so appearant anymore. And his eyes weren't so bulding enymore either. He looked healthier, "So..do you know anyone named Winnie?" Gibbs asked.

"What's she got to do with anything?" Tony asked and yawned, stretching slightly.

"Just following the red dotted line here Tony" Gibbs said.

"Right" Tony sighed, "well, she was an exchange student from Norway, and she's a bit of a screwball. Kinda pretty and very smart. She got straight A's all the time, everyone wanted to be teamed up with her. I got her E-mail address if you want it?" Tony asked.

"That'd be great" Gibbs smiled warmly. Tony handed him Winnie's e-mail address.

"So.. I'm kinda guessing you've been to see my father's wife then?" Tony asked. Gibbs's heart dropped into his stomach and he looked at Tony, "I'll take that as a 'yes'" Tony sighed, "you know, I'm not a Lotus flower or whatever, I know Monica married my father, you could really save a lot of time by talking to me sometimes" Tony said.

"I know I.. I just want you to be safe, and not worry" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, Jet, look at me" Tony said and Gibbs looked at him, "I'm in my own home, I'm surrounded by people I love, and especially you, I look like crap, feel like crap, but I'm not dead, and as far as I'm concerned I still work for the NCIS and I'm the guy who got the special treatment in Guantanamo, now, is there anything else you're wondering about?" Tony asked. Gibbs smirked and chuckled. "What?" Tony asked.

"You're something else Tony" Gibbs chuckled, "Here I've been hiding everything I do to make it easier on you, and everytime you're one step ahead of me, think I've trained you too well"

"Well duuh, I'm not stupid Gibbs. The only thing that really bothered me was Mark, I thought he was my friend, and then I find out he's a spook. I don't like those kind of surprises, so, if Winnie turns out to be anything but the leader of a security agency, you tell her to sod off" Tony said.

"She's the leader of a security agency? I thought you said she was some kind of.. what're they called.. those" Gibbs tried to find the word.

"Geek, Jet, a geek, and yeah, she is, but if you get to know her, I gotta tell you, she is WAY scarier than you" Tony said and chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit, "Ducky says I gotta begin the Steroid treatment today" Tony sighed.

"That's good, training your lungs up again" Gibbs smirked.

"I can imagine my lungs doing pushups and going 'hey George, look what I can do' or something" Tony smiled as he said it. Gibbs chuckled.

"If your lungs start doing that, there's some cause for concern" Gibbs chuckled.

"So.. gonna write Winnie soon or what?" Tony asked.

"I'll get to it" Gibbs smirked and leaned in to kiss Tony, and Tony replied by kissing him gently on the lips, they pulled apart after a while because Tony needed to cough again, "I'll go write that mail now" Gibbs sighed and smiled, kissing Tony's hand before going over to the computer.

_"Respond to this E-Mail as quickly as possible" _he wrote. Two seconds later, he got an e mail.

_"Responding" _it said. Gibbs smirked. He had a feeling he might like this Winnie person. And maybe she had some answers to his questions about all of this.

"She HAS a messenger address you know.. it's the same as the email" Tony said. Gibbs sighed.

"And WHY didn't you tell me this before?" Gibbs asked.

"You didn't ask" Tony replied, grinning. Gibbs gave a crooked smile and shook his head before typing the address in. Six seconds later he got an answer in form of being added to Winnie's address list.

"Silverfox: Do you know Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Winnie: No messing around huh? Yeah, I know him, I tried calling him for weeks now, he isn't dead, is he? Because then I'll have to get over there and...investigate"

"Silverfox: He's not dead, barely made it though, where are you in the world?"

"Winnie: Okaydokay Gibbs"

"Silverfox: How?"

"Winnie: Oh please, give me some credit, you just told me through your 'how', and Tony's told me a lot about you"

"Silverfox: He has now, has he?"

"Winnie: See you when I get there Agent Gibbs"

_"Message can not be delivered as Winnie has logged off"_

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Hah! She went off before you went off! I knew it!" Tony laughed behind him. Gibbs chuckled.

That was the first, and last time, anyone ever hung up, or went offline, before Gibbs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah yeah, I know, I just had to have some funny mysterious person in this story, and who better than Winnie? Weeee... funny stuff :D Poor Abby, McGee and Kate that's working their asses off to find out who Winnie is!!!! WEEEE!!!!

Diclaimer: All hail DPB!! Do it! Right now! On your knees! Except me.. I'm standing behind him and eating delicious BRAAAAAINS!


	35. Can I take a message?

"I have nothing" Kate sighed and pushed herself back from her desk.

"Nada, zip, nothing!" McGee sighed, "this could be the end of the road for this lead" he said.

"Gibbs won't be happy, crap" Kate said. The elevator doors dinged, and a tall, lanky woman with black hair, dressed in all black, wearing makeup similar to what they were already used to seeing Abby wear, walked in and approached Kate's desk.

"Gibbs?" She asked simply.

"He isn't here, what do you need?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs" the woman stated.

"Yes, I think I already got that, can take a message?" Kate asked. The woman nodded and Kate got out a pen and some paper, "Ehm..here" she said, and the woman wrote down something, giving it to Kate, who understood nothing of what it said.

_"Folkene du jobber med er idioter Gibbs"_

"Where's Gibbs?" the woman asked.

"He's not here, now, what did you want?" Kate asked. The woman looked at Kate with green piercing eyes, and kate suddenly felt a lot like the times Gibbs was looking at her when he was irritated.

"Where. Is. Gibbs?" the woman asked.

"Are you a reporter?" McGee asked from behind.

"No, you know what? Forget it, he's probably at Tony's" the woman said and walked to the elevator. Kate and McGee looked at eachother.

"Well that was certainly weird?" Kate said.

"Yeah.." McGee said, "should we try and stop her?"

"Let's call Gibbs first" Kate said, "could be a psychiatrist for Tony or something"

"Weird psychiatrist" McGee said as Kate picked up her phone.

_"Gibbs"_

"It's Kate, there was a woman here about two minutes ago asking for you, she thought you might be at Tony's, she left a message, but I don't understand it,looks foreign" Kate said.

_"Ah, that would be Winnie"_

"Huh? Winnie? But-"

Gibbs hung up on her.

"I HATE it when he does that" Kate sighed and looked at McGee while hanging up her phone and putting it down on her desk, "Looks like we just met Winnie"

"What? But.. but..." McGee said.

"I'll go tell Abby, she'll want to go and meet that woman" Kate said and got up.

"I'll start the car" McGee said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short chapter, I know, and the thing Winnie wrote was: "The people you work with are idiots Gibbs" in Norwegian. Weeeeeee... So now you know :D Leave a review or I'll come haunt you when I die of starvation for reviews :P Just kidding.. but.. LEAVE a REVIEW! Weeee... heeheeeheeeee

Disclaimer: All hail DPB's delicious braaaaaaaaaains


	36. Where's the coffee?

Gibbs spun around as the doorbell rang, and Ducky opened it, revealing the same woman that was in the NCIS building a little while ago.

"Yes?" Ducky asked.

"You must be Ducky, hello, I'm Winnie" Winnie said and stuck out a hand. Ducky took it and shook it, pushing the door more open and letting her in, "Tony?" she asked loudly as she entered the house.

"Yo, geekstergirl!" Tony replied from the livingroom. Winnie kicked off her shoes and walked into the livingroom where she stopped.

"What happened?" Winnie asked.

"Never go in without backup" Tony smiled.

"Hello Winnie" Gibbs said.

"Hello Gibbs, now, what happened?" Winnie asked. She sat down on Tony's mattress while Gibbs told her what had happened up until then, "ah, Mark, of course, he always was a bit shady" Winnie smirked crookedly.

"I remember someone dating him for the prom" Tony said.

"Only to make John jealous, Mark was all over Naomi" Winnie said, "Now, Gibbs, what do you want to know?" Winnie asked and turned to Gibbs.

"What's your relationship with Monica Milden DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it's sort of strained, I mean, the way she dumped luckycharms here, and then married his father, it sort of made me threaten her.. a little.. okay a lot" Winnie said, "I might have kidnapped her cat with me home to Norway"

"You kidnapped her cat?" Tony asked.

"Well she was dressing him up in these stupid outfits! No cat should endure things like that" Winnie said irritated. Tony and Gibbs chuckled.

"Do you know ANYTHING about all this?" Gibbs asked.

"Not at the time, no, but I can ask around, I know Monica's security chief, so I can ask him if something's shady over there, and I'll help out any way I can" Winnie said.

"Thank you" Gibbs said.

"Are you high?" Tony asked. Gibbs blinked and looked at him along with Winnie, "Well you SAID thank you, didn't you?" Tony asked. Winnie swatted him on the back of his head.

"Don't nag the man you love" Winnie smiled.

"How did.. oh..that's right" Tony sighed, "she's even worse than you are Gibbs, she's allknowing, and when I say allknowing, I MEAN allknowing"

"I'm the best at what I do" Winnie smiled, "now, where's the coffee?" she asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Very short, but a little funny at least? I hope so.. hope you like Winnie. She's.. my own creation ;D Leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	37. CIA and compromises

They were all silent when Abby came in.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! I heard you found Winnie! Who is it?" Abby asked from the hallway.

"Sssh! Tony's sleeping" Gibbs said, "Winnie's working on her computer upstairs, go meet her" Gibbs whispered. Abby sneaked past the sleeping Tony, and walked up the stairs.

"Winnie?" Abby asked as she came upstairs.

"In here" a female voice replied. Abby walked after it and came inside the guest bedroom. The woman looked up, "oh you are so DEFINETLY Abby" Winnie said and smiled, reaching out a hand. Abby took it and shook it before sitting down next to Winnie.

"What're you working on?" Abby asked.

"Trying to contact Goeff and ask him if he knows anything" Winnie said.

"And that?" Abby asked, referring to a program running in the background.

"Oh that's just my hacker program, I'm going to find Mark" Winnie smiled.

"You're going to hack into the CIA's database?" Aby asked with big eyes.

"I'm TRYING, big difference to making it" Winnie said.

"Hold on, let me help" Abby said and punched in some command on the keyboard. Suddenly it blinked, access granted.

"Good work!" Winnie smirked, "now let's see, Mark Mark Mark.. there! He's.. in DC" Winnie said, "now pull the powercord! NOW NOW NOW!" she said. Abby pulled it and the computer shut down, "just a precaution, I don't want them knowing I'm there"

"You've done this before?" Abby asked, chest still heaving, heart still beating a little fast.

"One or thirty" Winnie replied.

"How long've you known Tony?" Abby asked as Winnie turned to her.

"Long, now come on, we're going to find Mark" Winnie smirked.

"But I didn't get to read the address before they almost found us, and neither did you!" Abby said.

"I read fast, now come on little lady" Winnie said.

"Don't call me little lady!" Abby pouted. Winnie just raised and eyebrow. Abby smiled, "I like you" she said and hugged Winnie.

"Uh.. thank you.. I think" Winnie said, bewildered by this strange creature hugging her. Then her phone went off and she answered.

"Geoff! Hi! What? Reeeeally.. no, wasn't surprised.. when? Okay, thanks, call me if you find something else" Winnie said and hung up, before walking down the stairs and looking at Gibbs, she made a quick movement with her head towards the kitchen, and Gibbs followed her in there, voice low, she said, "My contact tells me that a certain Monica and Antonio's been having contact with Mark" Winnie said.

"Damnit! I knew it!" Gibbs growled, "and now Mark's long gone" Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nope" Winnie said, "he's right here in DC, got the address and everything" she said.

"Well?" Gibbs asked, lookig into her green eyes.

"App app app, not sayng anything yet, I want in on this bust" Winnie said, "or else I don't give you the adress" she said.

"That's obstructing a federal investigation" Gibbs growled, standing up to face Winnie.

"And it's illegal to break into CIA's database to find the address, what's your point?" Winnie replied calmly. Abby watched the green eyes lock on to Gibbs's icey blue ones, none of them budging, just staring eachother down. The tension radiated into the room, and Abby could feel herself holding her breath along with Ducky.

"She won't back down Jet" Tony's voice came from the livingroom, "just give her what she wants, she won't take it from you, she just want to be there" Tony said, "because she and Mark were married". Gibbs blinked.

"You were married?" Gibbs asked. Winnie looked at him and nodded.

"I want to take him in, and lock him up, what he did, becoming a spook, made me realize I never wanted him, and now, I want to surprise him, and get him in jail for this, if he in fact had soemthing to do with what happened to Tony" Winnie said.

"Three times, and his names come up in three occasions! Wether he arranged this or not, he definetly knows what's going on. Yeah, you can come with, do you know how to handle on of these?" Gibbs asked and handed her a Glock. Winnie smiled, chuckled, and pulled a gun out of her holster.

"Please, I've been carrying this baby since I was nineteen, it's a semiautomatic, trust me, I know how to use weapons" Winnie said.

"Just don't shoot anyone innocent" Abby piped up.

"I won't" Winnie blinked as she disappeared out the door with Gibbs, who was currently talking on the phone with Kate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, things are getting tense, right? I HOPE it hasn't gotten cheesy or anything... I hope you'll like this :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB, I want delicious braaaaaaaaaains...


	38. Tire tracks and coffee

They stopped in front of an old house that looked abandoned. Winnie told Gibbs to park a little while from the house, so mark wouldn't blow himself up, which she said, he was capable of, and almost did twice.

"Kate, McGee, go in from the back of the house, Winnie, with me" Gibbs growled. With expert precision and timing, they moved around the house in different positions before Winnie stopped Gibbs with a finger, pointing at a shadow in the window, then mouthing 'dummy' to him. He nodded. Mark was clever, anyone wanting to come after him would probably yell when they saw the dummy and give him time to prepare whatever he was planning to prepare, and make a quick exit. And he really didn't want to send a spook into McGee and Kate's path, they were experienced, but not enough to handle a slippery guy like Mark. Gibbs held up three fingers, then two, then one, and they moved forwards, silently, up to the house, they didn't pause, just kicked the door open and yelled "NCIS!" before searching the house, finally finding a puzzled Mark in the showers.

"Why hello there" Winnie said and smiled. Mark's eyes widened.

"Winnie? What the-"

"Oh GOD, put some friggin' clothes on" Kate said from behind them.

"Nah, he has no shame, give him a blanket" Winnie smiled. But Gibbs let him dress, and cuffed him, searching every inch of the clothes Mark had on him.

"What is going on? How did you find me?" Mark asked.

"That's classified.. you know Mark, as you always tell me, you're in the need to know Jack shit position" Winnie smiled cruelly to Mark, "Now, let's find out what you've been hi-" she was cut off by a gunsht ringing out through the air and gasped, stumbling forwards and into Gibbs who held her up as she went limp.

"McGee! Watch her, watch Mark, get an ambulance, Kate, with me!" Gibbs growled and lay Winnie down on the floor before sneaking up to the door, looking out just in time to see a car fleeing the spot.

"You get a license plate?" Gibbs asked.

"No, sorry, but at least we got a good look at it?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs, her breathing's really bad" McGee said behind them, making Gibbs turn around. he walked back to Winnie's pale body, her teeth were clattering, and then she opened her eyes. Gibbs crouched down next to her.

"How're you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the..lamest...question..I've ever...heard" she stuttered to him and smiled, blood seeping down from the right corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, well, ambulance'll be here soon" Gibbs said.

"Why? It's..just a... fleshwound" WInnie said, coughing as more blood came out.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later and took Winnie with it. Gibbs got two guards to stay with Winnie at the hospital, and call him when she woke up, or if something happened at all. Kate and McGee stuffed Mark into the back of the car, and then followed Gibbs over to a spot on the street. Gibbs crouched down and touched the burnt rubber markings on the asphalt.

"They must've been standing right here" McGee said.

"Crouching" Gibbs corrected, and pretended he had a sniper rifle in his hands, looking at the house, "good shot, could've been a lucky one, could've been ponting at me, Mark, or Winnie, even you two" Gibbs said, and dopped his arms before getting up, "get samples, take pictures, cast a mold on these, and then we go back to headquarters, I'll stay with Mark" Gibbs said and walked away.

"Let's hope he doesn't kill him" Kate sighed.

Gibbs stalked back to the car where Mark was yelling at one of the local LEO's.

"I WAN'T TO KNOW HOW SHE IS! IS SHE OKAY?" Mark yelled.

"Shut your trap Mark" Gibbs growled, and Mark fell silent, "You're not married to her anymore, and I have some questions to ask you" Gibbs said.

"Is she alive?" Mark asked breathlessly.

"Yeah" Gibbs said, "and the rest is need to know, I'm sure you can get your boss to fill you in on her condition when you come back.. IF you come back. Now, we'll just wait here for my team to process the scene, and then I'll take you somewhere for questioning" Gibbs said, magically producing a coffee cup from somewhere (which later turned out to be the sidepocket of his car, but it looked really cool right then) and leaned against the shiny door of the car, never taking his eyes off Mark.

"S..somewhere?" Mark asked.

"yeah, I figured that as soon as we get into a federal building, or some sort of police station, you'd alert your boss, andwe can't have that, now can we" Gibbs said and leaned in, mere inches from Mark's face, "and this time, I'm getting it ALL on tape" He grinned wickedly as Mark made big eyes but tried to hide it.

Scare Mark so he craps himself. Check.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: How's THAT for turn of events, huh? Bet you're surprised now! And angry at me, and wanting to know if Winnie lives or dies. But I can't tell you yet.. noooot yet... Maybe next chapter, maybe not next chapter, who knows :D Tell me, you likey?

Disclaimer: All hail..DPB


	39. InTERRORgation

"Where're we going? You are OBLIGATED to tell me! I DEMAND you tell me where we are goiMPH!" Mark was silenced by the jolt of the car as Gibbs stepped on the brakes, stopped, and turned around.

"YOU withheld vital information! Right now, you're in the position of getting to demand JACK SHIT!" Gibbs roared. His blue eyes were roaring with fire, anger flaring from his entire being, he got out of the car, opened the back door and let Kate jump out before grabbing Mark by the back of his collar, pulling him out of the car.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS AGAINST THE RULES! I'M A FE-" he stopped screaming as Gibbs dropped him hard on the ground. They were in the middle of a bare landscape. Birds were screaming, the sky was clear and blue, the sun shinging mercilessly down on them, heat rising from the ground itself. Mark looked up at Gibbs, his mouth trembling slightly. Gibbs smirked.

"Good choice, now.. Mark..I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them thruthfully, understood?" Gibbs said, staring at Mark.

"I do not have to tell you anything! You're not my boss!" Mark growled.

"But I am the one holding this gun, so, will you talk, or do you want to die!" Gibbs growled, pointing the gun at Mark's head.

"BOSS!" "GIBBS!" McGee and Kate exclaimed at the same time. Gibbs glared at them.

"If we don't get this information now, we're going to be kept under strict supervision for as long as we live, heck, I'll probably WAS under strict supervision from the moment I pissed off Fornell the first time, but I can handle FBI's.. what I CAN'T handle.. is liars!" Gibbs growled and took of the safety from his gun, "now, will you talk, or shall I just kill you right now?" Gibbs growled, eyes narrowing.

"Won't be necessary Gibbs" a voice said from behind Kate and McGee. All four heads turned around to reveal Winnie with a bandaged arm, smiling.

"What the.. aren't.. I saw you shot.. I.." Mark said.

"I know you did Mark.. an act.. I've been to an acting school remember? I studied you, when people told me you died, I found out you didn't, you left because you got scared..and when I noticed the sniper by the van, I knew I was the target.. because I'm the only one that can make you talk.." Winnie grinned now.

"She's grinning" Kate whispered to McGee.

"That's.. one scary lady" McGee concurred.

"She's got the same feel I get from Gibbs" Kate whispered back, "only a tad more evil"

"And technical" McGee added thoughtfully. Winnie walked forwards, her long black hair flowing in the slight breeze.

"Now.. Mark.. I may not be able to kill you, but I can tell you this.. I followed you.. followed you everywhere you went.. I learned everything about you, how you weasled your way into the CIA, how you murdered people, and.. I learned how to hurt people. Without killing them, how to disfigure them for life, scar them.. you may know four ways to kill people with your pinky.. rest assured, I know at least fifty" Winnie said, and lifted her head, green eyes twinkling with anger. Gibbs put the safety back on and stepped back.

"You see Mark, my plan was never to kill you, my plan was simply to keep you waiting until Winnie made it here to question you. She picked the location, recognize it?" Gibbs asked. Mark looked around and his eyes went wide.

"It can't be.. it.. Winnie.. I.." Mark said.

"The place they said you died.. this.. is where I will hurt you the most, this exact spot, they say you died.. funny.. I don't see a dead body..yet!" Winnie growled and punched Mark right in the face, "anyway, if I get arrested, I can always blame it on being THAT time of the month" Winnie sighed and shook her fist sligtly, as to shake of the feeling of Mark's skin on hers.

"You'll have to ki-" Mark was cut off by another blow to the face.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, Mark, isn't that what you always said? You see.. ever since Gibbs informed me of Tony'd condition, what information he had gathered, who he'd met with, I knew. I recognized you immediatly, the way you did things. I know it was you Mark. The big clue was the M Tony was mumbling about in his sleep. He looked up to you, and you went to him to repent your sins. Sloppy job Mark. I know you, you never have regrets, and suddenly you're sorry? It was all too easy to unravel this-"

"You don't know.. Winnie.. you don't know what you've gotten yoursef into! It wasn't me! It was Tony's father! I just followed orders! I admit it, I'm greedy, I-"

"That's all I wanted to know, thanks Mark!" Winnie grinned and kicked him so he fell unconcious to the ground, then turned around to face Gibbs, "well, seems we have someone to pick up" Winnie put her hands to the side and looked down, "now would you look at that, I broke the heel on my favourite boots.. well.. I can always get a new one" Winnie said and looked up, smiling with her eyes, "shall we?" she asked Gibbs who smirked and nodded. He went first, and Winnie followed him right past McGee and Kate's stunned faces.

"What.. what just happened?" McGee asked.

"I..I really.. I really hate those two" Kate said, "they knew all along and set up a trap.. waow.. I.. I really hate them" Kate stuttered.

"OYH!" they heard from behind them, as they turned, they saw Winnie leaning lazily out the window, "you coming anytime soon?" she asked, and yawned.

"Are we just ging to leave him there?" Kate asked as they reached the car and got in.

"He'll be fine" Winnie said, "trust me"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well? What did you think? You think it was cool? I liked this chapter. Weeee. Sorry for the long wait, but this case is nearing an end.. MAYBE!

REVIEWS! Yeeees... yeeeeesss precious.. revieeeeew meeee...

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	40. Learning how to behave

"Ducky.. Duck.." Tony coughed again, he really wasn't feeling well now, something was very clearly wrong, and he needed Ducky, "duck.." he gasped, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Ducky opened his eyes and saw Tony struggling to breathe. He jumped up and knelt by Tony's side.

"Anthony, oh dear, I better call for an ambulance" Ducky said and dialled the emergency number. Tony coughed again, struggling to breathe as he grasped for something to hold on to, and found Ducky's shirt, "Hold on Anthony, yes, this is doctor Mallard, I need an ambulance right now, and I need doctor Pitt in it!"

--------------------------------------------00------------------------------------------

"So you basically made us all think you were dying when you weren't?" Kate asked.

"Me and Gibbs decided to do so as we waited for you" Winnie replied, "boy, I gotta tell you Gibbs, disse folka er virkelig ikke de skarpeste knivene i skuffen"

"You got that right" Gibbs chuckled.

"What? What'd you say to him?" Kate demanded.

"Oh relax Kate, cheeesch, you're so uptight, don't let that preppy little head of yours blow up" Winnie said and looked straight forwards again. Kate was fuming, and then her phone rang.

"Kate" she growled, "what? When? Why? Okay.. no.. yes.. bye Ducky" Kate said.

"Ducky?" Gibbs said.

"He says it's okay, but as a precaution, he.. got an ambulance for Tony when he.. well.. he.. he started coughing blood Gibbs" Kate said and swallowed.

"He had a relapse?" McGee asked.

"They obviously doesn't know yet, or they would've told us, and if it was very serious, they'd have called YOU Gibbs" Winnie said. Gibbs nodded. She was right. They would've called him, right? Ducky would've called him! He would! Gibbs grabbed the steering wheel harder and pushed extra on the throttle, "Now THAT's what I'm talking about!" Winnie chuckled, "Go Gibbs go!" she said and pointed forwards.

"She's crazy" McGee whispered, "should we ask around which mental hospital she escaped from?" he continued. Kate nodded.

"She's obviously missing some nuts and bolts up in that head of hers" Kate replied.

"You know, SOME of us can hear what the two people in the backseat are whispering about her" Winnie said calmly from the front seat. Kate and McGee got big eyed and looked at eachother, "Much better" Winnie said, "wake me up when we get there" she continued, yawned, and closed her eyes.

"Gibbs? Who is she?" Kate asked .

"She's an old friend of Tony's" Gibbs replied.

"Well that-" she was cut off by one of Gibbs's pattented 90 degree turns, but collected her thoughts again "-that doesn't exactly explain anything" Kate continued, holding onto the "oh shit" handle over her cardoor.

"She's a crazy, fighting, computergeek" Gibbs explained.

"Ah.. that.. DOES explain things.. a little.. I think" Kate said and rubbed her head, "what's her connection with Tony?"

"She's his friend, and she runs one bigass security company back in her country, she was married to Mark, and she wants to help out, so I let her help us" Gibbs said, "she knows the security guard at the DiNozzo place" Gibbs continued.

"Actually, he works for me" Winnie snorted from her seat.

"JESUS! I thought you were sleeping! Don't DO that!" McGee said.

"Why? Piss your pants already?" Winnie said.

"You are so RUDE!" Kate said.

"Thank you" Winnie exclaimed happily.

"That.. that wasn't a compliment! You're rude! And y-"

"And talking about people behind their backs are NOT rude? Ai ai ai, VIRKELIG Gibbs, seriøst, du må la dem få et kurs i å opføre seg!" Winnie said and sighed. Gibbs chuckled.

"And.. and the talking in Norwegian thingy too! It's rude!" Kate said.

"Will you shut up already? We're here" Winnie said. Gibbs smirked crookedly and stopped in front of the guard's station. The guard came over and leaned in the window.

"Sorry sir, the madame and the mister will not accept any guests" the guard said.

"WHY are you so polite?" Gibbs asked, "Aren't you afraid your boss'll catch you?"

"She's in another country, and I don't like being mean" the guard said.

"Ay.. I knew I shouldn't have let Goeff pick out the people to work here" Winnie sighed.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the guard asked.

"So you don't recognize your superior Arly?" Winnie asked.

"How'd you.. you're.. I'm so sorry ma'am, so terribly sorry, you're here because of the madame and her need for more security, aren't you? I'm so sorry" the guard said and opened the gates, "go right ahead". Gibbs drove forwards.

"He is SO fired" Winnie sighed.

"Why? He let us in?" McGee said.

"Exactly, I don't have use for those idiots" Winnie growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Heee heee heee... some translations: "Disse folka er virkelig ikke de skarpeste knivene i skuffen" means: "these people really aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer" And "Ai ai ai, VIRKELIG Gibbs, seriøst, du må la dem få et kurs i å oppføre seg, folkeskikk vettu" means: "Aiaiai, REALLY Gibbs, seriously, you have got to let them have a course in how to behave!"

You likey? I know, I know, chapter about Tony coming up soon :D

Disclaimer: all hail DPB.. and his delicious BRAAAAAAAAAINS!!!


	41. Why hello there hospital man

"Brad" Ducky said.

"Ducky" Pitt replied and smiled, shaking the older doctor's hand.

"How is Anthony?" Ducky asked. Pitt sighed and broght a hand up to the back of his head, scratching it thoughtfully. Around them, nurses were walking to and from, bringing with them various supplies and patients.

"It's tricky, the blood results haven't come back yet, but as far as I can tell, it's only a ruptured blood vessel" Pitt said, "but as I said, we can only wait and see..as for now, he's laying in a bed, sleeping, we extubated him after we cautherized the wound, it will hurt, but he'll be fine. I hope" Brad smiled, "as long as he doesn't have the plague again, he'll live" Pitt said.

"Could that be why he coughed so much, his lungs were filling with blood?" Ducky asked.

"Very possible" Pitt said, "Now, he's in the ICU, in isolation, just as a precaution, do you want to see him?"

"Of course I do Brad" Ducky said and smiled, following the younger doctor into the isolation chamber. Just like last time, Tony lay flat on the bed, silence bearing down on them all as the heartmonitor beeped happily, and his chest rose and fell. Ducky sighed.

_I remember just watching your chest rising and falling. Rising and falling. I watched it, got hypnotized with it, willing your chest to rise and fall again and again. When Jethro came around.. i do not know what he said to you, but your chest rose and fell more rapidly, your heart beating just THAT much stronger and faster. Like he was the medicin you so desperatly needed back then. And now, now I am here once again, the same blue lights over your head, the same preassurized athmospheare, everything is exactly the same. Except you. So thin, yet better than when you first came back from that God awful mission, still, one can almost see right through you._

"Doctor? Do you wish to go inside?" Pitt asked. Ducky nodded, and Pitt gave him a mask, "Just a precaution" Pitt smiled. Ducky and Pitt put on their masks and walked in. Negative preassure. And then they were inside, Tony was sleeping, a nasal canula in his nose, a heart monitor beeping happily, "I'll just take his vitals and listen to his lungs" Pitt smiled and walked over to Tony's bed, "Tony? hello? You awake?" Pitt asked.

"Mph..wha? yes" Tony replied sleepily, his voice raw, and rough.

"I just need to listen to your lungs, alright?" Pitt asked.

"Do what you need" Tony mumbled. Pitt brought out his stetoschope and put it under Tony's hospital gown, listening carefully.

"Breathe in?" Pitt asked. Tony did. "And out" Pitt said, and Tony did, coughing slightly. "Alright, well, as far as I can tell, there's less blood in your lungs now, so we'll just wait for the blood tests to come back before we decide anything" Pitt smiled.

"Thanks Brad" Tony yawned, "Heey.. Ducky" Tony said.

"Hello Anthony, I'll stay with you for a while" Ducky smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Masks? Precaution.. right" Tony sighed and rolled his eyes as Pitt opened his mouth. Pitt chuckled.

"One can never be too careful" Pitt said.

"Says the guy that broke my leg in football" Tony grumbled.

"Nothing wrong with your memory then" Pitt smiled and walked out.

"Now, you just rest Anthony, an-"

"Doctor!" a voice shrieked. Tony and Ducky looked over and saw Shepard with a gun in her hands, having just knocked Pitt unconcious, and she now looked at Emma. Walking over, she knocked her out as well, and tied them up. Ducky stayed calmly with Tony. Shepard pressed the button for speaking and grinned.

"Well well Tony, looks like I got you RIGHT where I want you" Shepard laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Anyone surprised yet? Muhahahahahahaaa...things are getting tense, aren't they? My oh my, I just left you guys hanging :D Weeeeeee... evil me.. now things are happening on two levels! One: Gibbs and the guys are going for Antonio and Monica. Two: Shepard has gone completely insane with Tony and Ducky!!!! Weeeeee... This is chapter 40!!!!! YAY ME! celebrates with coca cola and chocolate

Disclaimer: All hail DPB.. please don't sue? Need... BRAINS!


	42. Mexican Standoff

"Well.. can't say i was totally surprised about this" Winnie sighed. They had gone through every inch of the house, not finding anyone but the maids and servants of the DiNozzo estate, "but we have one last place to look, and that.. is their yacht" Winnie said.

"Yacht?" Kate asked.

"Yeah.. you know.. big boat and all?" Winnie asked, "Cheeesch..get a hold on yourself woman!" she growled, "what do you think Gibbs?"

"Let's go" Gibbs growled and ran in front of them. They snuck slowly down towards the place they saw the yacht. And right there, Monica and Antonio was about to sail away, and leave them with no answers forever. Gibbs growled even louder, and ran faster. The others had trouble keeping up with him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting answers. Why! WHY! Finally, Gibbs was there, he dove into open air and grabbed onto the railing, just as Winnie caught on to it as well. McGee and Kate almost fell, but managed to hold on while Gibbs and Winnie hauled themselves up. They heard a faint click, and looked up.

"Well.. I see you followed us" Monica said coldly, "my oh my..what should I do"

"There's four of us, and one of you Monica, give up!" Winnie growled, "or you WILL die!"

"Oh shut up Winnie! I might've missed when I tried to gun you down at Mark's house, but I sure as hell won't miss now!" Monica growled.

"Hey! Monica! Just tell me something would you?" Gibbs growled, "why have you done all this?"

"Me? Did you really think all this was MY work?" Monica laughed, "I really thought you were the smart one in the bunch Agent Gibbs" Monica laughed, "but, it turns out, you didn't have a clue after all. You choose the ones you tell secrets to Agent Gibbs" Monica smiled evilly. Gibs swalloved hard. It couldn't be. No way.

"Jenny" Gibbs whispered.

"Ah, looky looky, you finally got it Gibbs, finally, didn't you notice the grudge she has against Tony? In fact, she should be taking care of that little detail right about now" Monica said.

"What?" Winnie asked. Monica sighed.

"Relly, do a little more WORK before you go running after people. You see, all of this.. ALL of this, was because of YOU and Tony agent Gibbs. Poor Jenny, I'll probably kill her later when she comes to our meeting point, she is of no use to us now" Monica said, pointing er gun at Winnie again.

"Hey! What has all this to do with me? Tony's the one who got hurt!" Gibbs growled. Monica shifted to point at him again, and smiled.

"But Gibbs, women er not blind, you see, Jenny found a letter. From you. To Tony. It was very sweet, the way you described what you wanted to do to his muscular body. How you declared your undying, evolving love for him... sweet.. but wrong. She saw red from that day on. First, she only wanted to hurt Tony a little. Then, when he shot the man she wanted to kill by her own hands, she wanted to hurt him even more. She wants him dead" Monica said.

"You said she was taking care of 'that little detail right about now', what does tha mean?" Kate asked.

"Shepard's in the hospital, hunting down Tony, she intends to kill him" Gibbs growled, "she'll shoot anyone that's in the way"

"Like Ducky.." McGee said, breathlessly.

"Bravo.. bravo.. finally you figured it out, I am thrilled" Antonio said from above them, a sawed off shotgun in his hands, "now, you think, why are Monica and I involved in this? Surely I would not hurt my own son? Well, the truth is, Anthony never was my son to begin with. His father is yet unknown, sadly, I would want to meet the bastard my dead exwife cheated on me with" Antonio sighed.

"Well, if I was married to you, I'd cheat on you too" Winnie mumbled. 

"Shut your pie hole Winnie!" Monica growled.

"Now now. You see, I was the one who saw him survive the crash, she protected him with her body, oh, he remembered it, and I blame him. I still do. My plan was all along to get him to follow in my footsteps, to become a great man, but he refused, he went in to enforce the law, and he never forgave me for the fact I made him stronger" Antonio said.

"You didn't make him stronger Antonio! You tried to destroy him! A man that is afraid of the dark... you thought locking him in a closet would make him stronger?" Gibbs growled. 

"Shut up!" Antonio roared, "I did what I know was best for him!"

"Know? You don't KNOW anything. Tony's in the hospital, Antonio, he's coughing blood. Dying. There's no need for Shepard to kill him, he'll die.. and it's your fault" Gibbs growled.

"Hah! Thank you mother nature!" Monica growled, "He always was a prick."

"What are you talking about you bitch? he treated you like you were a Goddess! He did anything you told him to! he even broke into a pharmacy when you asked him to do it! he stole for you! He loved you with all his heart! And then you went after Mark! And he broke it off, he couldn't stand seeing you love another person! Thank GOD he broke it off! He discovered he loved men... that's what you couldn't stand, right? That's why you married Antonio, to come closer to Tony? He emailed me, told me ow you were hitting on him all the time.. you should be ashamed!" Winnie growled, "and for hurting Tony, I'll KILL YOU!" Winnie growled and pulled out her gun, aiming it directly at Monica. Two more men stepped out and pointed a gun at Kate and McGee, Antonio came down and pointing his shotgun at Gibbs. Kate, McGee, and Gibbs had their weapons drawn. Antonio smiled.

"A Mexican standoff. How sweet. Very well then. Goodbye, Agent Gibbs" Antonio said and tightened his grip on the shotgun.

"Goodbye Antonio" Gbbs growled and closed his trigger finger around the trigger. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OH NO! Cliffy! I'm so mean! Mean mean mean.. and hot. Incerdibly hot. Goddess like. Or not. :P . Well.. you think anything got clearer now? Did you like it? You did, didn't you, you sadomasochistic bastards.. pfff.. just kidding. Leave a review... Pweeeeease?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB, please don't hurt me.. hehehe... BRAINS


	43. WHO's my father you say?

"The moment you stole my Jethro's heart, Tony, you became my enemy. He is in love with me, he's just scared, scared of what I can give him! He's whimpering, cowering behind you, and shielding himself. He loves me" Shepard said, tied on a mask, and went inside the room.

"You're wrong Jen!" Tony growled, "he doesn't love you.. didn't ever love you" Tony seemed to struggle a little more with breathing.

"Anthony you have to stay calm" Ducky said.

"Listen to the doctor" Shepard said and cackled, "he always did know what was best for you.. and all this time you suspected Mark.. because you heard M, right Tony? You heard the letter?" Shepard asked, grinning manically, "well, you should know, my middle name is Marcia!"

Ducky's face fell along with Tony's.

"This whole thing was YOUR Idea Jenny?" Ducky asked.

"Of course it was! Now, what do you say to THAT 'special' agent Anthony Michael DiNozzo?" Shepard asked, feeling superior.

"Congratulations, never thought your.. puny brain could.. summon up something like this.. even got my..father and.. Monica in on it, eyh?" Tony asked smugly, coughing slightly.

"PUNY?" Shepard growled, "I am much smarter than you! And besides, I only got your step mother in on it" Shepard said, "and your step father" she added.

"Step.. father?" Tony asked, eyes going wide. Shepard cackled as she moved closer.

"Didn't you know? Your mother cheated on your dear Antonio-"

"He is not DEAR Jen!" Tony growled and coughed, a blooddrop on his lip.

"Anthony, you are tearing thi-"

"I don't care Ducky!" Tony growled.

"Ah, so angry, ah last, no, your mother cheated on Antonio.. don't you know who your father really is? Because I do. I heard him. Think Tony, who's been with you every step of the way. Who's the only one Gibbs truly trusts.. except of course you.. and me" Shepard said. Tony thought. Who was there all this time? Who was.. no. No no no no no!

"Ducky?" Tony asked, "You're my.. this.. this is surreal! You can't be! Did you.. I.." Tony said as he looked at Ducky who looked back at him.

"Anthony, I.. we were young.. we were.. we were lovers, Carmen and I.. and when she got pregnant, it was the happiest day of my life. I did not know it was mine until the day she died.." Ducky sighed. Tony shook his head, tears welling inside his eyes.

"But.. but why didn't you come to get me? I went through hell! My life was so bad I tried o kill myself Ducky! Why didn't you come for me?" Tony asked, tears streaming down his face.

"No matter how hard I tried to come in contact with you, I could not. Antonio is a very powerful man. But when Jethro and I came to Baltimore, and I saw you. I told him. And he told me he saw you and fell straight away. He hired you, and I have tried to be there every step of the way, I ha-"

"Touching.. very touching.. so sad, that you're never going to get this father son talk overwith.. so.. how do you want to die? No wait, how do I want you to die? Slowly.. painfully... Perhaps strangulation?" Shepard said, and pointed her gun at Ducky, "you, come here!" Shepard growled.

"I will not!" Ducky said. A hand lay on his and he looked down.

"Please.. just go to her" Tony said and swallowed, "dad". Ducky rose proudly, a single tear running down his face, as he walked to Shepard who cuffed him around a bedpost.

"Now you sit there like a good little boy, and don't you try to move, or I WILL shoot you" Shepard said and patted Ducky's head, before turning around and walking towards Tony's bed, "I have something for you" she smiled, "now, let's get these straps on" se continued and strapped Tony down to the bed, before pulling out a black hood from her pants, "Recognize it?" Shepard asked. Tony's heartmonitor started beeping very fast, and Tony's face went blanc, "Thought you would" she smiled as she put it over Tony's head.

"You bitch! Leave him alone!" Ducky yelled.

"Now now Doctor Mallard, you should really stay quiet, unless I kill you before you get to see what is going to happen with your son" Shepard grinned manically as Ducky closed his mouth. Shepard leant over Tony, "don't you remember? This darkness was yours for an entire month Tony, yours, and yours alone, I told them to kill you, but, Mark called it off earlier. He is still your friend, but he was scared. I admit, Winnie was not part of the picture, but hell, Monica and Antonio will deal with Jethro, bring him here to see your mutilated body, and then I will take him home with me" Shepard grinned even wider, "He loves me" she added.

"Does not" Tony said from inside the hood. Shepard jumped slightly.

"Does too!" she said.

"Does not" Tony said again.

"I don't have time for these childish games!" Shepard growled and punched Tony in the face, "do NOT play with me, I'm a very dangerous woman!" she growled.

"About as crazy as ever Jen?" a voice said behind her. She put her gun to Tony's head, and turned around.

"Jethro" she breathed, "welcome"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Surprise surprise!!!! This is so exciting... I hope you won't kill me for making Ducky Tony's father? It just felt.. right.. somehow :D Leave a review please? Love me? Cherish me? Put me on a pedestal and throw rosepetals at my feet? At least.. leave a review :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB... and his delicious BRAINS


	44. Know thy enemy

"Put the gun down Shepard!" Gibbs growled, his own gun pointed at Jen. Jen looked surprised.

"Jethro, stop fooling around, you want to come with me, don't you?" Shepard asked.

"Take the hood off his head, and put the gun down!" Gibbs growled. 

"Jet!" Tony said from under the hood. Shepard growled and hit him with the butt of the gun right in his head. 

"Shut up!" she growled, and then looked at Gibbs again, "Come with me, or I'll kill him!" she said.

"Put! The! Gun! Down! NOW!" Gibbs ordered, ice cold. Shepard looked bewildered for a while as Tony coughed some, clearly in distress, trying to wriggle free of the restraints.

"Please" Tony whispered from under his hood, "please" he whispered again before going still. Too still.

"Now, this is interessting, what CAN he have lived through down in Guantanamo? If you come with me, I'll tell you" Shepard said, "you can't resist not knowing, can you Jethro? And what if I kill Ducky? Hmmh? Kill Tony's father before he ever gets to know him, what can you do?" Shepard asked, pulling another gun and pointing it at Ducky.

"Do NOT lower your gun Jethro! Do not care about me! Protect Anthony!" Ducky said.

"Awww, how sweet, self sacrifice" Shepard said.

"Tony" Gibbs said.

"He can't hear you, he's reliving everything I did to him. It's simple really. I made a few phonecalls, faked some terrorists to find, and told them Tonyboy here was a terrorist. A real one. They believed me with the help of Mark. Of course, he freaked out after a month, seeing Tony in this condition, and he blew it all off." Shepard said, "As for Monica and Antonio, they have money, and Monica have a big hen to pluck with Tony, she wanted him dead, Antonio.. well Antonio has always been in love with me" Shepard said, "you see, all of this is very simple"

"How the HELL is this simple?" Gibbs growled.

"I love you Jethro, and I KNOW you love me, I could see it in your eyes that night we made love" Shepard said.

"I only did that so our cover wouldn't get blown to smithereens" Gibbs growled, "remove the hood, put down your gun and step the hell back, or I WILL kill you" Gibbs growled.

"You won't hurt me" Jen cackled.

"But I will" a voice said behind her, and Jen felt a hard kick to her back, making her stumble forwards and fall over Tony's bed, only to be handcuffed by Kate and McGee as Gibbs stalked over to Tony's bed and removed the hood from Tony's head.

"YOU!" Shepard growled. Winnie stood on the other side of Tony's bed, smirking.

"Yeah me, what?" Winnie growled.

"Monica said you weren't a threat! She said she killed you! You're not allowed to hurt me! You're under Monica's control!" Shepard shrieked.

"Man, you'd think you were thriteen with that act, Monica couldn't influence me if she tried, she's weak. But she packs a mean scream, just like you.. when I shot her" Winnie sighed, "too bad it had to go that way" Winnie sighed, "she could've gotten better from her Shizophrenia. You know, she actually shot Antonio because one of her voices told her to? I love those voices, we were seriously outnumbered, but hey, it was funny while it lasted" Winnie said. 

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shepard shrieked as she was dragged from the antibacterial room. 

"Tony.. Tony listen to me, come back, you have too much to see yet, you're still young, you have to get to know your father Tony! To know Ducky! And me! Please?" Gibbs asked. No response, "I can't loose you now! Please come back, I love you!" Gibbs pleaded, tears actually rolling from his face.

"I'm right here Jet" a voice said after five minutes.

"Tony!" Gibbs said, drying his tears.

"You know.. uh.. dad.. uh.. Ducky's still on the bed.. where's.. where's Shepard?" Tony asked.

"Long story, let's get you cleaned up" Gibbs smirked.

It was over. It was finally over. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Guess what? It's NOT over! I promised you McAbby, and McAbby's coming up! YAY! I rule!!!! BTW, if there's something you're wondering about, about this story, about the "casefile", tell me now, and I'll explain it in the next chapter, which will most likely be the last, or, at least, the almost last one ;)

Disclaimer: All hail DPB... BRAINS


	45. Can someone say sequel?

McGee cleansed his throat, and noticed he was sweating inside his palms.

"Relax McGeek, it'll be fine" he heard whispered from his side. Tony was smiling at him, still quite thin, some scarring visible, still in a wheelchair. McGee smiled back. If Tony could survive this whole ordeal, he could survive this. Then the music started, and everyone stood up. The sky was blue, people were properly dressed, and McGee wiped sweat off his brow as he saw Abby coming up. Her dress was black and deep red, and she was glowing, "Breathe probie, or you'll pass out" Tony whispered.

"Right" McGee whispered back and took a deep breath. Abby neared him. As he took her hand in his, he knew everything would work out. Anything else didn't matter. Only him and Abby, joind together, in 'unholy marriage' as Abby said. McGee had laughed when she proposed, and she had started sobbing. He quickly embraced her, and smiled. _"hey, don't cry Abby, of COURSE I want to marry you, you just knelt in a urine sample" _McGee had said and kissed her. He smiled at the thought. He was really getting married. To Abby. He gulped. Was he ready?

"McGeek! Breathe!" Tony whispered. McGee smiled at Abby and breathed in deep.

The ceremony went great, and the went to the wedding reception, Gibbs helped Tony get into their car and packed the wheelchair in the back, before sitting into the driver's seat.

"How you feeling?" Gibbs asked with a worried glance at Tony. Tony rubbed his face and yawned.

"Really tired" he said and leant his head on the cool window pane, "and my back hurts.." he muttered.

"We can skip the reception you know" Gibbs said.

"Are you crazy? Hello? Abby? McGeek? Do you KNOW how much whining I'd get?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled and pulled over, looking at Tony.

"Okay, here's the deal, we go to te reception, but we find some area where there's no people, and I'll give you a massage and you take some painkillers" Gibbs said. Tony pouted. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"If I take painkillers, I'll get woozy.. and besides, then I can't drink alcohol either!" Tony muttered.

"Hey, look at me" Gibbs smiled and turned Tony's face to his own, "Is alcohol really that important to you?" he asked, smirking.

"No, it's just.. there'll be a lot of toasts, and Abby really wants to see me beered up, and-" Tony's ranting was cut off by a kiss. When Gibbs pulled away, Tony was smirking.

"How about this" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs, "I get to smile, be happy, and take a few beers, we go home, and THEN you give me that massage of yours?" Tony asked. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be stiff and complain all of tomorrow" Gibbs said.

"Well, you're not the one who has to sit in a stupid wheelchair" Tony said harshly and looked out his window. Gibbs sighed. Tony didn't complain about the wheelchair. He usually just accepted it would be for a short while, but there had been some damage to his back, which would take a very long time to heal properly. He might be bound to desk duty for at least six months from when he came back to work. And there would definetly be scarring.

"Tony.. it'll just be for a short while" Gibbs said. Tony sighed and rubbed his face.

"I know, it's just that it's been.. long, and I thought I would get better sooner, you know? Not that I'm not grateful it turned out I didn't have the plague again, or that I'm alive, it's just frustrating, did you SEE that girl behind the desk when we went to get clothes? She didn't talk to me ONCE! And you didn't notice" Tony sighed, "I didn't know how hard all of this was" Tony sighed again, before Gibbs noticed he was actually trying to fend off tears. In fact, Gibbs hadn't noticed that Tony was willing the woman in that clothes store to look at him instead of Gibbs, but when Gibbs thought about it, it was true. The woman had talked to him, not to Tony. At all. He hadn't thought about how frustrating that would have to be for Tony.

"I'm sorry babe" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him.

"Why? It's not your fault people are stupid" Tony said, "and it's not your job to protect me"

"Hey, it is, it's always gonna be my job, and your job is to protect me as well, we protect eachother, and part of your job is to tell me when something's wrong, okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded, and Gibbs wiped away a stray tear from Tony's face before embracing him, "it'll be okay Tony. I promise" he whispered when Tony's phone rang.

"Stupid phones" Tony sighed and picked up, motioning for Gibbs to continue the drive to the wedding reception, "DiNozzo speaking, how can I help? Yes, that's me, why? What? When? How? Alright... no.. no it's okay, goodbye" Tony said and hung up, "Gibbs, stop the car, we have a serious problem" Tony said. Gibbs pulled over and looked at Tony. He looked pale. "Monica DiNozzo escaped from the hospital at two o clock in the morning. She's in another country. She left a note. 'I'm coing for you Tony, and you Gibbs, better check on Mark, oh wait, he's right here with me'. Mark's escaped, so has Monica, they're coming back" Tony said, "somehow, I knew it wasn't this easy, I KNEW it wasn't over!"

"hey! We'll find them, and deal with them, we always do!" Gibbs said. Tony shivered involuntarily.

"You're right Jet.. I trust you.. now let's go to that reception" Tony smiled.

The end (Can someone say sequel?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh yeah! I'm done with this story! I rule so hard it hurts to be myself!!! I'm SOOOOO COOL!!!! Gimme a review!!!!

Disclaimer: All hail DPB... BRAINS!

YAY! I'm done!!! Hoooraaaay! Love me!!!


End file.
